Stubborn Love
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Abigail Williams, an old friend of James T. Kirk. Elementary friends actually. They haven't seen each other for years, I wonder if Abby would fall for him as stubborn as she is. I don't own Star Trek 2009. J.J Abrams owns Star Trek 2009
1. Chapter 1

Abigail Williams.

Age: 21

Abby used to be some what rival but friends with James. During school he would always pick on her for her unfemale figure and her very flat chest. She didn't get a great figure and breasts till age 17. She moved away at the age of 15 so Kirk didn't see how her body flourished as he always picked on her since then. She was top female of her class as James was top male of his class. Her mother got murdered when she was 18 and her father no where to be found. Her mother worked as a maid for wealthy people as her father worked at star fleet as a great captain. Father would always beat her and her mother and kept the money all to himself. She had a harsh childhood also, the only thing that really kept her going is to pick on James and see her mother smile every once a while. Now she is off to Starfleet with a new look and a great body to change her life and start a new.

Wednesday Day of Kick off.

I was wearing the red uniform dress with the star fleet symbol on the chest. My boots made a slight noise as I took my steps to my seat on the shuttle. It would seem like Captain Pike was waiting for someone. I fumbled with my seat belt finally getting it on. I sighed leaning my head back closing my eyes. A woman sat beside me buckling herself in. I could feel her eyes on me. I opened one eye and glanced at her.

She held out her hand, " Hi my name is Uhura."

I sat up normal shaking her hand, "Abigail."

She gave me a slight nod. A man came in and hit his head on the overhead. I rolled my eyes, ' should of seen that idiot.'

He buckled himself in after trying to figure it out. He looked at Uhura and said something to her. She just rolled her eyes. I closed my eyes again leaning my head back resting as much as I can. I did training all day yesterday to get myself stronger. I heard some shuffling and some yelling. Sounds like a guy wanting to stay in the bathroom but is forced to sit down. I over heard the men talking. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I heard a guy say he was Jim Kirk. I held out a hand to think that would stop everyone. People around me was looking at me weird.

I moved my hand to the back of my hand rubbing it messing my hair a bit, " sorry sorry just got startled that's all." Which is true it did startle me a bit but more on the surprising term.

We soon arrived at the pad for shuttles at star fleet San fran. We started filing out of the shuttle and was lined up to be called to get our dorm numbers and classes and such. I heard my name being called as I was spacing out. I shook my head and got out of formation and headed towards the commander. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I grabbed my packet and I was dismissed. I looked at the formation and I saw James' eyes connecting with mine. His jaw was agape. I smirked as I walked off to go on to my dorm. I double checked the number on the dorm and opened it. I frowned when I saw three beds. I picked the one near the wall. I plopped on my bed laying there closing my eyes for a bit. I heard the door open. A bag was thrown on a bed. I opened my eyes and saw a Orion girl. Oh god. I heard about them. This is lovely. I heard the door open again and I saw who it was. Uhura.

I smiled, " Uhura!"

She smiled towards me, "it's nice seeing you again Abigail."

The Orion girl was bouncy she beamed at both of us, " my name is gala."

I waved my hand still laying down, " Abigail." I heard Uhura introduced herself. This is going to be long duration at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later.

I was doing my assignments for the medical field as a senior medical officer. I became close friends with Uhura and Bones. They are nice people. James, oh him almost forgot about him, we don't have the same classes at all as I'm in the medical field. I have no idea what field he chose. Whenever he tries to see me or talk to me, I already left or busy. Since 3 years ago when he found out who I was, he tried and tried to get in contact with me. I finished my assignments handing it to my commander. I nodded getting dismissed by her. I started walking in the halls heading to my dorm. I bumped into a flat chest almost falling over as I was about to enter the dormorties. A hand grabbed my wrist pulling me back up making sure I don't fall. I looked up at my savior and found it was James.

His hand haven't let go of my wrist, " are you ok abs?"

I took back my wrist as he was smirking.

He checked out my body, "you are rocking a body abs."

I rolled my eyes pushing past him heading to my dorm. Pervert. My heart made a slight leap as I remembered that he just called me abs. I haven't been called that in so long. Not since I moved away. I got to my dorm opening the door noticing no one was in here except for gala who was some reason in her bra and underwear. Don't tell me. I mentally groaned as James was here and was sexing her up to get something off of her. I looked through my things getting out my box that has pictures of my mom and I were happy and non bruised, no cuts or anything else that shows we were abused. That was when I was 4. After I turned 5 well that's when things started getting horrible. Every night dad would come into my room and beat me. Every morning before school mom would have me wearing something so it would hide what he have done to me the night before. She was afraid that if the police found out what happened or anyone, they would take dad away and we would be struggling for our lives as mom only worked as a low wage maid. I guess I can understand but I really wished she left him, maybe she would still be alive as she was with him when she got killed. Who knows where my dad went. I hope he isn't here. Maybe he got demoted, ha that be my dream. To a maid himself. I hid the box again after taking the photo I wanted. I pinned it up on my wall. I smiled to it. Mom I'm going to make you proud. After the next couple days we all got called for into court. I have no idea for what. Standard red sea of uniforms with outlining of grey uniforms filled the court. I was sitting next to Uhura as James was with bones on the other side of the court. The headmaster called James to the stand. Great. He did something. He always did something. I found that Commander Spock accused James of cheating on the test. James what have you done.. The two started to get heated till a man ran up to headmaster giving him something to talk about.

Headmaster stood up, " we received a distress signal from Vulcan I want all personal to their assigned ships. Dismissed."

We all stood up and filed out. Uhura grabbed my hand dragging me to our commander at the hanger. We stood in lines waiting to get called to see what USS we are assigned to. I got enterprise. Uhura got Farragut. Odd. She told me that she would get enterprise too. She ran off to commander spock to talk with him. I went to go inside the shuttle, the guy checked me off on his list. I sat down by the window. I closed my eyes waiting for us to lift off and fly to enterprise.

Uhura plopped down next to me, " I finally got on to enterprise."

I opened one eye looking at her, " how'd you do it? Did you use your seducing skills on commander spock?"

I smirked at the comment. She hit my shoulder.

I looked at her fully rubbing my arm, " Geezz Uhura that hurt. Hurt a little innocent defenseless child."

She snorted, " you're 21."

I waved my hand dismissingly and raised an eyebrow at her. I heard her clear her throat a bit, " I explained to commander spock about my reasoning to be on here. And that I'm one of his top students in his class."

I snapped my fingers pointing at her, " riiiiggghhttt that's what you did."

She shook her head at me rolling her eyes a bit. I frowned when I saw James aboard this shuttle. I mentally groaned and pouting. The shuttle was soon lifting off and headed to space to USS Enterprise. I over heard bones telling James to look at the window. It's the enterprise. The shuttle landed inside the ass of the ship. I call it the ass because its at the back of the ship down to the ground. We all got out and went to our assigned stations. I bid my farewell to Uhura who has to go to linguistics sector as I go to the medical bay. I zipped and zagged through the many people to get to the medical bay. I entered the room as the doors opened and closed right behind me. I searched through the uniforms and found the uniform for a female senior medical officer. I grabbed it and headed to a bathroom we have here and changed into it. It's a short blue dress. I folded my uniform and put it in a bag to take at the end of duty. I went to my station as well bones' assistant. He walked in the room and James being him self was looking at a different woman. I rolled my eyes. Bones put him on a bed and struck him with a sedative.

I looked at bones, " what did you do to him?"

Bones looked at me walking towards the uniform pile, " you should know lt. and he looked hopeless standing there I had to do something."

I snorted, " he always looks helpless bones. Trust me."

Bones sighed and went to go change his uniform. I was checking James' vitals. I felt a presence behind me, the presence came into my per phial vision. Bones. James suddenly sprouted to life when he heard the announcement by Chekov.

I looked at his hands big eyed, " bones."

He looked at me and then at his hands, " dear god man."

Bones injected something into him through his neck. James started running away. Bones was after him. I grabbed the pack that bones came in here with. I ran after the two giving whatever bones have asked for. I studied James' actions as he was trying to find Uhura and started running again. I groaned mentally again as this man keeps running. He tried explaining to Uhura what he was trying to say.

I looked at him and then at her, " he is saying romulan."

Bones injected something else into Jim to get rid of numb tongue. James being a baby winced. James started running again to the bridge. Bones and us two females were trying to call him to make him stop while following the damn man. James explained we have to stop the ship. Bones tried saying he was under the influence of medication. James being stubborn was getting into pike and spock's faces. Spock asked on what facts. Oh god. You got James going. I know about how his father died and how James was alive. James started explaining to spock and pike about the thunderstorm in space. James looked at Uhura. Uhura confirmed his saying. She relieved the lt.


	3. Chapter 3

Pike sent up a red alert and we would get out of warp. I was holding onto a clipboard with the bag over my shoulder. When we got out of warp and we were trying to avoid the derbis,I lost my footing and almost fell down till I felt a pair of arms around me. I closed my eyes waiting for impact then noticed no impact at all was enforced. I opened my eyes meeting those baby blue eyes.

His deep voice ringed, " are you ok abs?"

I started blushing and nodded. He stood me up straight and wouldn't get his arm off me. I glared up at his face which was serious again.

He glanced down, " I don't want you falling again."

I looked down, " fine."

He was taken back by my response. Usually I would get out of his arms instantly. A romulan came on the screen. I felt James' arm went away from my waist. James and spock started arguing with pike after the hail was finished. Pike took James and spock and sulu away. Bones grabbed my hand now leading me back to medical bay. When we got there everything was in ruins. I rushed to peoples' sides in hope that I could help them. I asked someone to help me with this man who is hurt. Spock commed the bay and bones answered it. I could hear slightly that bones got chief medical. Bones started helping the nurses and other senior medical officers out. My mind occasionally drifted off to James. I shooked my head as I took care of many patients as much as I can. Some engineers were in here to fix the place up. after a while we finally got the area cleaned up but still in need of fixing. The engineers are staying in here to fix the problem. We finally got the patients and the dead corpses under control. We sent the corpses out to space in a coffin like box. Bones can notice the worry in my face.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, " go and see where that knucklehead is at."

I looked at him. He insisted. I nodded and went to the bridge and seeing that James and sulu have fallen. I started following Chekov. I was standing behind Chekov who was beaming James and sulu onboard. My insides were jumping. My once best friend is alive. I smiled then frowned when spock went on the pad and beamed himself out. James and sulu walked this way and stood beside me waiting for spock to come back aboard. We stood there waiting quietly impatiently for spock and the elders to return. It felt like forever till we heard a buzzing noise of the pad energizing. Spock just lost his mother.. I know what that feels like. Except mine was murdered brutally. I shivered at the thought. James noticed it but wouldn't ask of it. I heard sulu calling for some medical staff. When I heard medical, I snapped out of it pushing through the two helping some elders. I helped each one of them over the step except ones that can walk perfectly. Soon bones and some nurses arrived. They handled the vulcans as I ushered the two to medical bay.

"You've changed abs." I jerked my head up at James a bit, " I grew up." He snorted.

I raised an eyebrow at that, "what do you mean by change James?"

He smirked and said something that I wanted to keep in the past as it was so embarrassing, " flat chest Abby."

I blushed and I just punched him making him get throw back a bit. Bones heard it and looked behind him telling the nurses to take the elders away to med bay. James looked at me wide eyed and held his cheek. Sulu was holding in a laugh.

Bones gave me a look as he went to help James up, "what gotten into you Abigail?"

I was still blushing. I was hitting James' chest now, " you do not call me that! No way! That was in the past! You do not bring that up!"

I pointed my finger in his face, " bring it up. I'll kick your ass. I've changed you know. I'm not the same weak defenseless girl you once knew. And I know damn sure my body sure grown." He was smirking.

Bones and sulu was trying to figure out what is going on a bit. I looked at James' baby blue eyes. My blush got redder and I squeaked turning my heel in embarrassment. I walked in the medical bay treating and seeing if spock's father I believe is who he is, is alright. He seems ok. I avoided my gaze at James, bones and sulu. The blush hasn't went away either. I heard spock's father clear his throat slightly.

I looked up at him, " yes?"

He looked at my face, " I see you have some blood rushing to your facial features as a sign of embarrassment. I find it seem illogical to the Vulcan's emotions so I have not felt what you are feeling now."

God why is people targeting me.

I looked down avoiding his eyes, "It's a weird feeling… You feel warm in the face."

Bones relieved me of spock's father and made me check on sulu and James. Great. You. You son of a bitch. I looked at bones, he had the half smile. I looked at James seeing he smirked. You asked him to make me come to you.

I walked towards sulu and checked him, " well sulu you have some minor injuries but I would say you're going to live and you be fine. You would be back on duty soon real soon."

I was about to walk away till sulu grabbed my hand bringing me closer to him whispering, " so how long you and Kirk know each other?"

My eyes went fierce looking at sulu's eyes, " since elementary."

I took my hand back and reluctantly going to James. He smirked at me, " well we meet again abs."

I glared up at him. I brought him to my level by his shirt, " you had no right to bring up that nickname. "

I let go of him and he slowly sat back up. I checked his charts and his body once again, " oh too bad you're going to live."

I placed the charts back where they were. He gave himself a shove off the bed standing now way too close. I could feel his body heat. He's doing this on purpose. I looked at him glaring at his eyes. James put his hands on my waist and picked me up. He placed me over his shoulder. I was hitting his back. While I was hitting his back though, I noticed he has a great ass. You've grown up too James. I kept hitting him till he put me down. He walked around the med bay.

I was faced to face with bones, " help please? Before I like kill him."

Bones raised his eyebrow like it always done, " Jim put my senior medical officer down."

He finally placed me down. I glared at him fixing my dress.

Bones handed me files, " all members of the elders are fine. But we should keep close eye just in case." I nodded. I took the files to his office and placed them on his desk. I touched my bun that was resting on mid back of my head. Good still in tact.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for it being so short It's just the next part and previous part had it's own place...

* * *

><p>I walked out now going to follow bones around as his little assistant I am. We went back on the bridge. James being cocky sat in THE chair. I rolled my eyes at him. Spock told him to get off. They are discussing about the romulans. I watched this argument unfold. I stayed where I was as bones went on the other side of the bridge. Spock and James are really are at it. I moved a bit noticing that James was going out of control. Those words that torn me, I don't know why they torn me but they did.<p>

Spock's words to the security made me slump my shoulders, " get him off of this ship."

I piped up saying no. Everyone looked at me.

I walked towards spock and in front of the unconscious James, " ok captain. I know that James can be a hand full but you can't simply take him off of the ship, just because he was rowdy. I known him longer than anyone on this ship and he has reasons behind his actions."

Spock tilted his head a bit standing his ground with arms behind his back, " helmsman are you resisting another crewman's charge?"

I thought for a moment and nodded, " yes I am. He deserves another chance."

Spock cleared his throat a bit, " My word is final. He is going off this ship."

Ok now this pointy eared bastard is really pissing me off. Yeah in life you don't get 2nd chances but this is James. He has a reason for what he just did. I believe James. I agree with him on his plans.

Spock looked at the security, " take her off the bridge."

I struggled for freedom. Bones called my name. No bones. I know James' reasoning. I'm siding with him.

I hit a guy in his chest, " let go of me. All I said was that I agree with James. And that you shouldn't go ahead and ship him off to a different planet. As he has a reason for his actions like I have of mine." I felt a hand grip on me that made me fall to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt nudging beside me and a groan was to be heard. I winced at how close it was.

I put my hand on whatever it was to shut it up, " shut upppp."

I felt a hand grab my hand. That made me open my eyes to figure out who has my hand. Those baby blue eyes that I still admire even since I was a kid was looking at my blue eyes.

His husky voice ringed through the capsule we were in, " computer where are we?"

The computer answered back saying we are in delta Vega. I groaned. James started taking the bandage off.

I grabbed that hand that now has no bandage, " you shouldn't do that."

He rolled his eyes and hit the door opening it. He urged me to get out since I was on top of him. I was still in my senior medical uniform. So short dress isn't going to help me. I started climbing up as he was behind me with the bags that was put with us.

I steadied my grip as I went higher and higher, " you better not look up my dress."

James chuckled, " too late. Nice panties."

I growled as I pushed myself up onto the edge climbing onto the ground. I stood up dusting my self up. The wind really made me shiver.

James climbed up handing me a bag, " here there should be jackets in here."

I nodded grabbing it. I opened it seeing there was a huge jacket in here. Slipping it on, I looked at James who already had his on and looking in the bags. He found a communicator of some sort. I still shivered. He started walking leaving the bags there. He started talking to the communicator. I followed him. He stopped seeing something running. I looked at him strangely then looked where he was looking. Shit. When it got closer we started running. James tripped.

I helped him up, " come on its coming."

A bigger animal thing jumped out eating the smaller looking animal. My eyes went big. I started running again. James was beside me running. James fell grabbing me making me fall into his arms sliding down the slope. We landed on the ice. I started getting up slipping and sliding we both were. We ran into a cave trying to run away from this animal. James fell and with me attached to him fell with him. A man with fire started scaring it off. He turned around, he looks familiar.

He looked at James, " James t Kirk. "

James questioned him. I was studying the man before us. It looks like spock but not totally sure.

He spoke up, " I'm spock." I heard James say bullshit.

He was already standing. I looked between the men and stood up myself. I was shivering. Spock made us fire. I stayed near the fire. Silence filled the air. I looked around at the men. Spock was touching James' face. Odd. I watched the two. Spock let go of him. James was breathing heavily. Spock announced that we had to go and that there is a outpost close by.

Spock then looked at me, " Abigail Williams."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

James looked at me, " did I know Abigail?"

Spock looked at James and shooked his head. Sooo if the romulans didn't come from future and killed James' father, I wouldn't of known the bugger.

I stood up as the two started walking out, " wait spock, what was my future?"

Spock stopped turning around looking at me, " You miss Williams, fought your hardest. Since you were a kid you got into fights a lot and you were forced to join Starfleet by your parents. Then you got killed in action once you got out of the academy. You convinced your captain that you could do the mission but ended up failing while doing so."

My face started having blood being drained from my face. I looked at my hands and was tearing up a bit. James was studying me and went to my side once he saw those tears rolling. James was once my irritatable annoying best friend. But since I moved we never got contact. And since I met him again through Starfleet, I would never guess I would probably get chummy with him again. I hugged James. I buried my face in his neck crying. I'm thanking the god that the romulans came. Not because they destroyed everything and everyone especially James' father but because they somewhat saved me. James grip around me tightened. I know my feet are now dangling a bit from the floor. I was always the short one compared to James. I pulled away from him getting my feet back on ground.

I wiped my tears away with my wrist, "I'm gratefully alive. I'm going to make this life count. While kicking some romulan ass."

I winked at James now walking side by side with spock. I'm in a good mood for the reason I'm alive. I've been out of the academy for 3 years so yeah I'm really really thankful. I pulled my hood over my head as we were greeted by the harsh cold whips of wind. My legs are really getting it, as I'm wearing my blue doctor uniform which is a short dress and high knee boots. My teeth chattered as we continued our way to the star fleet outpost. Spock opened the door and we waited for a bit inside. I removed my hood as this alien started running towards us. The alien started walking back to where he came from and we followed. Scott I believe spock has spoken of this man's name that was ranting of no food and how this is punishment. Scotty, yeah I'm going to call this man Scotty, showed us an old cruiser. I stepped on the steps already in as the men talked for a moment inside. I looked around letting out a slight shiver. I heard footsteps behind me as I was looking around. This is an old timer. Spock was typing up a formula. Scotty sat down in the chair that was sitting in front of the computer. I was in my own world as the men talked.

James broke me out of my trance calling for me, " abs come on we going back to the ship."

I blinked for a second and walked towards him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. My face was turning red a bit. We are way too close.

My chest was really pressed against him, " this is not what I have in mind James." I know he is smirking. Little play boy he is. Spock prime beamed us onto the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to take a breath till I couldn't. I felt water around my body. I started panicking. I winced opening my eyes and holding what breath I have left in me to stay alive and not drown. I felt around feeling the wall, I started banging on it. The water suddenly forced me to go with it, damn it to the depths. I could see a watery version of Scotty and James trying to figure out a way to get me out. Scotty found the kiosk and James started working at it, opening it without granted permission.

I fell on the floor coughing my lungs out, " that was fast enough."

James helped me up as I continued to cough the water out. We started running through the stair ways. I need to shed this jacket off.

"Halt!," a red shirted man pointing a phaser at us.

I coughed a bit, some of that water really did get into my lungs. James and Scotty hid me behind the security.

"come with me…..cupcake," The same red shirt man who yelled at us was referring to James.

I guess these two met. Why would he call James cupcake? Is James gay or something? Naww I don't think so, why would James check out every girl and come out of the female dorm house. A guy grabbed my arm from behind me and they dragged all of us to the bridge. We stood in the lift quiet except for my coughing. James glanced at me with a worried look. I waved my hand dismissingly.

My voice came out hoarse, "water in lungs nothing to be worried about."

I coughed one last time to get it out. I shivered a chill as the doors opened. The red shirted men who had phasers pointed to us lead us to the bridge and our acting captain. Spock sped walked towards us asking who Scotty was. Spock was confused on how we got on here. James was trying to get under Spock's skin. He asked about how we got onboard to Scotty.

I tugged on Scotty's sleeve, " I might not take sides."

Scotty agreed with me. James really done it now. Spock let out a yell of rage punching James making James run into me, then me into the guy who called James cupcake. I held my jaw. Ow. Those two started fighting and spock pinned James to the board trying to kill him. I gave James a worried glance ready to break it up till spock's father stopped spock for him. Spock resigned his position. I went to James, checking him as a doctor its my duty. James was smacking my hands away. Scotty announced he liked this ship its exciting. James took his seat in the captains chair. Sulu told bones that pike made him 1st officer. Great. James gave an announcement to the whole crew. A bruise was forming on my jaw. I could feel it bruise. James started a conversation group after bones sent me to change clothes.

I went to my quarters on medical staff deck and grabbed a clean blue uniform. I changed into that. I grabbed a towel and towel dried my hair. I looked around the room, trying to find my brush. The brush was lying on my dresser. I brushed out my long brown hair. I fixed it up so its on a ponytail but using a claw clip, I clipped it back. I headed back onto the bridge as my post is near bones. Since I'm his assistant but a doctor also. I stepped down of the steps on the bridge heading towards the talk group. Chekov is so adorable. Just want to pinch his little cheeks. James glanced at me but had to take a double take.

He grabbed my face, " what happened to you?"

I glared at him ripping my face away from his grip.

I punched his shoulder hard, just hard enough for him to take a couple steps back, " you! You idiot. When you were getting all boiled up and punched you, your body rammed into my face and body making me ram into red shirt guy. Resulting to this."

I gestured to the bruise on my face. He held his shoulder looking at me in surprise that I can pack punch.

I fumed a bit crossing my arms staying by bones' side while mumbling, " told you I'm not the same weak defenseless girl." Spock walked in saying he can be at his service. James rolled his shoulder to readjust it. James patted spock hard in the arm walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

James glanced at me. His finger pointed at me and gestured me to follow him.

I looked at bones, " if I go, I cannot promise his safety." Scotty chuckled as bones had that one eyebrow look.

I heard my name, " Williams."

I growled while cursing under my breath heading towards our acting captain. I followed him as spock and Uhura already headed down. I walked in the elevator with James.

Once those doors closed, I glared at him, " do not get used to the superior happiness, CAPTAIN."

James was smirking. He lost that smirk when he rubbed his arm from earlier, " damn abs you are strong. I used to have to fight the bullies that picked on you if they were too hard for you. Now you can pack a punch."

I crossed my arms as the doors opened to the teleport pad. James grabbed my hand walking to the pad. He stood on a circle.

I looked at him questioningly, " why am I here James?"

He smirked, " it's captain."

I groaned moving my weight to my other foot," ok fine, why am I here captain? I'm no use to you. I'm a doctor."

James rolled his eyes putting his hand on one side of my face pulling me towards him. His lips made contact to my own. It was soft and gentle like he is afraid what I would do to him. I looked at him seeing he closed his eyes. I wasn't sure what to do, pull away or kiss him back. Eh I get him back. I kissed him back having my hand on top of the hand that was holding my face towards him. When I kissed him back, he tripped a bit.

I felt him pull away smirking, " knew you would kiss back."

I opened my eyes seeing his baby blue eyes prancing with a hint of laughter and just happy. Spock cleared his throat. James gave a slight nod and gave me one last kiss to my lips and pulled away pushing me back a bit. I'm a bit in shock, I don't know how to compute this in my mind.

James looked at me, " just in case I wouldn't be able to do that later."

What is he saying that, ' just in case I wouldn't be able to do that later.' Is he saying that he's going to die?

James told Scotty to energize.

While they were energizing I clenched my fists in frustration, " you better come back James t Kirk so I can kick your ass for kissing me."

And there he goes, he disappeared. I heard Scotty chuckling.

I turned my head glaring at him, " you two better speak none of this."

Scotty held up his hands, " alright lassie."

I walked, no I didn't walk I more angrily walked to the elevator to head to medical bay. I'm going to stay in here. I don't care if I'm supposed to be with bones. Bones can wonder where the hell I am. I'm going to stay here. I sat down in a doctor's chair staring to space. That James! How dare he kiss me. I calmed down after a while touching my lips. He took my first kiss. Yes it's pretty sad a 21 year old who is still a virgin and didn't kiss any guy yet. I felt a rag go over my mouth. I struggled while trying to scream.

A voice I really wasn't hoping I would hear again whispered in my ear, " well looks like your dear boyfriend isn't here to protect you Abigail."

My eyes widened as whatever was on the rag started to knock me out. I struggled some more with the strength I had left. I could feel my limbs die out of strength. Last thing I saw was his face smirking evilly.

I woke up to a gross room. It was dirty and water was dripping. I guess this is the nasty side of the ship. Sad too. I was going to yell something till I noticed I have a rag tied around my mouth. I moved my arms and legs seeing they are tied up too. I know I was lying down slightly, so that means I'm on a bed. Great. I struggled with the ropes while muffling a slight help me for the love of god. I could hear a faint scream and a voice yelling something. It sounds like my mother. But she got murdered. I say my father murdered her but it wasn't solved as he left the planet to get it investigated some more. My faint mother's voice was yelling for me to run and run far from here and it switched to her voice calm but shaky, by the sound of it, seems like she is holding me close telling me that it's going to be alright and that we will run away from daddy soon. What seems like minutes but was hours really, that I felt the ship jolted and the red alert siren was going off. I wonder if James or bones or Scotty looking for me. I hope they are. When I was looking into space, I heard footsteps walk out of the shadows.

I snapped my head towards the sound, his body was lit soon his whole body and face was as he walked into the light, " well little Abigail joined Starfleet. I knew it was too good to be true. Your dear innocent mother did tell you to stay away from it. But you know you couldn't you wanted to help people and discover new life forms in space."

This man is the man who beat my mother and I and who helped my mother to make me. My father. The sirens went off and everything felt normal. He was holding a knife, it shimmered in the light. My breathing was calm till he jumped on top of me, now sitting on me.

The cold metal of the knife met my cheek, " oh and it's so hard to not harm you as you looked like your filthy whore of a mother."

I will not give him my reaction. He will not get it. He thinks that talking bad about mom would do it but nope. I glared at him.

The sharpened side of the blade slowly cut into my skin, " oh no no no, what did I teach you Abigail. No glaring at your father."

I clenched my teeth onto the rag. This man. I really hate him. I simply continued to glare at him, not really caring. He dug the knife a little deeper. I could feel it being half way into my skin, ready to go ahead and make a hole in my cheek. He took out the blade and my blood glistened. With one swift move he cut through my uniform and at my stomach leaving a huge cut. At the start point where he sliced me, He digged the tip in. I gasped.

He whispered in my ear, " Just wait. I'll rape you just not yet."

He got off of me throwing the knife beside me. He left the room. I struggled trying to make the ropes loosen. It's not working. Tears slowly started making its way down my cheeks and into the rag. James. Bones. Someone. Please find me.


	8. Chapter 8

This went on for days. Father told me that he killed mother. I cursed him out but it was muffled by the rag. Dad opened the door and pounced himself on me. I winced as I have many wounds, digged in and sliced. He started ripping off my clothes. I shook my head with the rag still in my mouth. I was muffling a no don't. I really don't want this. I was crying desperately wanting someone to run in and save me. He was about to enter himself till the door was kicked down. I closed my eyes as I felt my father being forced off of me. I opened my eyes seeing security taking him away and James undoing my ropes. I was naked but I don't care, I almost got raped by my own father. Once I was free, I undid my head rag and I was sobbing.

I hugged James, " thank god… thank god you are here and made it in time."

James hugged me back but pulled away noticing I was naked. He looked around for clothes but found nothing.

He stripped off his shirt and pulled it over my head, " wear this for now. We got to take you to medical bay."

I put my arms into the sleeves. He wears a big shirt. I crawled slowly off the bed placing my feet on the cold floor. I hesitated but placed my feet on the floor trying to stand up. My body almost crashed to the floor if it wasn't for James who caught me in time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "sorry…"

It was barely a whisper but he caught it, "It's fine. Not your fault."

He bridal carried me to the elevator to go to medical bay. I know I probably have an infection. As these are open wounds. Once we got into the elevator, I felt James' grip tighten a bit. I nuzzled my face in his neck glancing at his face.

He looks pissed, " I should of stopped him earlier. We just couldn't pin point you. One person saw your dad walking out of that room with blood on his hands while wiping it off with a rag he kept. He notified pike and pike sent out a search party after bones and I reported you missing. I knew something might of happened when you weren't at the medical bay or your quarters or at the teleport pad. I went out looking for you after I reported you missing after I asked bones where you would of went, he didn't know either."

James…he looked for me. His grip loosened. The elevator door opened and James walked to the medical bay.

Bones looked up and rushed to our sides, " dear god child what happened. "

I was about to open my mouth but James tightened his grip again a bit, "I tell you later."

Bones looked at him and then at me and back at him nodding.

Bones walked to a room that's for our more than one night guests, " set her on the bed. "

James leaned down and placed me gently on the bed. My legs were closed together, afraid to open them again. Bones checked my vitals and flashed his flash light in my eye. Bones left then came back with bandages and disinfectant. My eyes widened as I tried getting out of the bed.

Bones got a gauze dipped in the torture liquid, " Jim hold her down."

I looked at James shaking my head but he was already coming towards me. Instead of holding me down he climbed in the bed holding me. James whispered sweet things to me trying to calm me down while kissing my head. This is not the side of James I know. Bones disinfected the cuts that are visible.

He looked at me, " are there more Abigail?"

I shooked my head but James counteracted it, " she does. All over her body."

Bones gave me a look, " we have to take your shirt off Abigail to get the rest of the infection out."

I shooked my head trying to climb over James to get away.

James caught me, " you're still weak. Let bones do his job."

I looked at him and his baby blues, " this stings. The worse ones are on my stomach. He's not getitng that liquid on them."

Bones sighed, " Jim take your shirt off of her. I have to inspect it. So far the one on her cheek needs a stitch or two."

James followed his orders. He want me to get better. He slipped off the shirt gently and tossed it over to the foot of the bed.

Bones had that one eyebrow look like he is crazy, " dear god man. You really do need stitches on these wounds Abigail."

James moved me so I was in a position for bones to get all the other cuts and wounds. I clenched my jaw hard and gripped onto James hard as it stung like a mother fucker. Bones disappeared again but with a thread and needle we use for stitches. I bit my lip as he worked on my stomach first. After what 15 minutes, he was done with my stomach alone.

He moved towards my cheek, " now Abigail do not move." I tried staying still but it hurts. I flinched a bit and bones glared at me as he continued. He finally finished. He put a gauze patch on my cheek and then put gauzes on the other 3 spots on my stomach and then wrapped bandaging that stretches around my torso.

Bones disappeared and reappeared with patient clothing, " change into that Abigail and rest a bit."

James waited till bones walked out and turned towards me not even looking at my naked body, " abs I'll be back ok? Enterprise is heading back to earth. Pike is in medical bay also. I'm no longer acting captain. But I work as a captain on the bridge since pike can't go on bridge." He kissed the top of my head getting out of the bed. I watched him disappear, prolly heading to bone to tell him everything. I slowly and gently pulled on the clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Bones walked in after I heard faint footsteps walk away, " Abigail. I need to check if he penetrated or not."

I nodded. For an almost rape victim, I'm willing to let bones do whatever to do medically. I knew what to do for raped victims, we had to learn everything during medical school.

I slipped off my pants as bones closed the door, " just in case Jim comes back bursting in here."

I laid back thinking, letting bone do his stuff, " bones… where did James go?"

Bones looked up from my lower body, " to get you food from the gallery. By the looks of your body features, you haven't eaten for days."

I shooked my head no as in agreeing with him of me not eating for days. I had that rag in my mouth for days. I know bones have to report this to pike as he is the captain of this vessel.

Bones stood up, " it looks to be not penetrated and that he was nowhere near as there is no preejactulation around the area." I nodded. I slipped on the pants again.

Bones took off the gloves throwing them in the trash, " looks like Jim is back. I'll let him in."

Bones opened the door to a James who was about to knock. Bones moved to the side, " she's all fine Jim. Don't worry."

James gave him a slight nod walking towards me putting the tray of food on the mini table we have for patients who are in bed. He sat next to my bed, making my bed sit up straight so I can eat. I started to dig in, unlady like. James was studying me as I was filling my starved stomach.

I looked at him with an raised eyebrow, " what?"

James placed his hands in his lap leaning back, " You're not acting like any other raped or almost raped victims would act."

I patted my mouth with a napkin, I placed it on my tray. I turned my body with my leg inside my other leg, " James, he didn't rape me. Thank god. And it's better to get over the event while acting like it didn't happen. If I acted like this is the end of my life, I wouldn't go anywhere. But If I moved on and think positive, I will go places."

I studied his face. He finally computed what I have just said and nodded, " you're right abs. It's just I'm surprised."

I took a sip of my chocolate milk. I let out a breath, " he also killed my mother."

James' eyes were about to pop out of his head, " Your mother got killed?"

I nodded and continued eating as my stomach still growled. After I swallowed a bite, I took this time to speak, " I never told you that didn't I? She got murdered with a gun after getting severe cuts and wounds to her body. My father fled the planet. I was only 18 when it happened. After that I moved back to Iowa to our hometown. I had to transfer medical schools."

James took a heavy intake of breath then let it out, " damn." I nodded. I took this time to continue eating my food that was piled on my tray.

James never really left my side. Till today, it's been what a week since I have been in here. I get to leave med bay today. I got up sneaking out of my room past bones and headed to pike's room.

I knocked on his door as it was closed, " captain?" I heard him pipe up saying come in.

I opened the door and closed it behind me once I was inside. Pike smiled softly at me. I sat down near his bed. My face stitches are already out but my body stitches are still in and will be till next week.

Pike grabbed my hand, " how are you Williams?"

I smiled softly, " I'm quite alright. James though wouldn't leave, only time he would leave is if he is needed on the bridge or getting me food when I'm highly capable myself now. How are you sir?"

Pike nodded his head side to side in a joking manner, " I've been alright."

He smiled softly rubbing my hand. He got serious in an instant, " your father is going to be on trial for your incident and what happened 4 years ago, now that we have him captive. The council is going to ask for you to be a witness and testify."

I froze for a moment, " I wasn't there when it happened when my mom was murdered."

Pike held up a finger to say hold on, " he confessed to you and he had a hidden cam corder in the room you were in. so it's all in there."

I stood up, " then why do I need to testify?"

Pike gently told me to sit back down, " more evidence. Maybe can decide upon his punishment from council of star fleet."

I thought on what he said, " fine fine. I testify. I want that bastard dead."

We could hear James freaking out and yelling for bones to get a search party again. Bones tried telling him that he needs to report it to pike. James bursted in all panicky. He completely didn't see me.

Pike was smiling softly at James, "what can I do for you Kirk?"

James was panicky, " abs. Abigail she is gone!"

Pike let out a chuckle, "no she isn't. really Kirk you should look around the room before you go ahead and panic."

He looked around till his eyes laid on me. He let out a breath of relief, " thank god. Scared me there abs!"

I laughed at his reaction. I looked at pike, " was he like this before?"

Pike nodded smiling. I got up, " well I see you later captain."

Pike nodded. I tapped James' cheek, "I'm fine princess."

I walked past bones to my room giving bone a nod. I laid back down on my bed. James bursted back in my room, " I'm not a princess. And we are going to dock in a minute at the station and then take a shuttle to earth."

I made an O shape with my mouth, " great lucky me back to earth to testify."

James face went straight faced. He closed my door, " I'll come with you abs if you want."

I waved my hand dismissingly, " I'll be fine. Don't worry." James gave me a worried look.


	10. Chapter 10

Back on Earth, I was immediately called for testifying. I wore my really nice dress that is good for like professional outings with doctors and such and like this too. I pulled my hair up into the same work bun I always put it in. I sighed standing in front of the doors of where the council would be at. And my father. Now or never. I opened the doors and I was frozen on the spot at the sight. James, bones, Scotty, pavel, sulu, Uhura, spock and pike were sitting in the benches where people can sit at to hear the hearing. Pike was well in his wheelchair but still. They turned around and James got up grabbing my hand walking to the opposite side where my father was chained at. My father's eyes met mine. I looked away. The headmaster came in and we all stood up. Headmaster told us to sit down. He read off the case and charges.

He looked at me, " miss Abigail Williams to the stand."

I took a gulp standing up. I walked around the benches heading through the little mini doors to the stand. A security held a bible. I placed my left hand on the book and my right hand in the air. I sworn in that I would tell the truth. They let me sit down on the little chair they had behind the stand. I took a deep breath as the eyes of the man who have created me were staring me down.

The headmaster looked at me, " is this man your father?" I answered yes.

"Did he capture you on the day Saturday July 9th, 2258?" Once again I answered yes.

Each question was referring to what he did to me and I answered yes. One question that I answered no to as I did not know he was filming me. Headmaster hit the mini hammer onto the circle wood plate calling him guilty.

" Miss Williams I still need you onto the stand so please stay there, " headmaster glanced at me then at the papers.

He read out the familiar case, the murder of Julia Williams. I took a gulp. Images of my mother brutally murdered in the bedroom.

"Miss Williams did you find your mother brutally murdered in her bedroom?" I closed my eyes as the images were barging in more and in detail, " yes."

I bit my lip as the headmaster continued on, " and did Kyle Williams confess to you whilst he was filming your hostage that he indeed killed Julia Williams?"

I opened my eyes again looking at my father, " yes."

The hammer startled me as it hit the wood circle thing, "guilty. Mr. Kyle Frank Williams you are hereby sentenced to execution of 1 count of murder, 1 count of run off planet, 1 count of kidnapping, and 1 count of sexual harassment. Case closed dismissed."

I watched the security take my father away, he was staring at me till those green eyes went away. I took a deep breath quickly, not suspecting me to really get emotional over all of this. I let out a soft cry while muffling it with my hand. Unwelcomed tears started forming as I saw Jim leaping into action to comfort me in my blurry vision. Even though we picked on each other a lot when we were younger but we got each other backs, even if now I might start to like him more than a friend. I felt his arms go around me hugging.

I hugged him back as I let the tears fall onto his shirt, " the…i-images… of my mom's d-death c-came back."

My fingers gripped onto his shirt, balling it into my fists. I heard him whisper," good thing I didn't listen to you to not to come here."

Bones raised his eyebrow and whispered to the guys, " watch this is going to be a fairy tale. She'll fall in love with Jim soon and they would get together and then they would be inseparable. Just watch. We could have a pool on when she would be able to break into Jim's loverness."

Uhura looked at bones, " not now, once we are back on the ship." Bones smirked nodding.

I let go of James finally of trying to collect myself. He lightly grabbed my face and kissed my forehead, " come on we have to get dress into our uniforms. It's a nomination or something."

I saw him smirking, he knows what the nomination or whatever it is, is about. I wiped my eyes, great my make up is a mess. James looked at Uhura, " Uhura please help abs into her uniform."

He helped me down and walked me towards her. He winked at me, " I see you later abs."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Uhura took my hand leading me to our dorms which is making us run to. At the dorm we well I since Uhura already changed before hand, into the red uniform we have here at the academy. Uhura looked at the time and rushed me out once again to the head council meeting room, different room than we were in before.


	11. Chapter 11

Once we got to the meeting room, Uhura made me sit down next to her. I looked around and I saw bones, Chekov and sulu on the other side. My eyes met with the person's back who was standing in front of the council. I wiped off my make up that I didn't get to do before hand as it was running.

Everyone started to rise as the headmaster spoke, " this assembly calls for James Tiberius Kirk."

Headmaster started listing all these things James have done during that mission we just got out of.

"I hereby order you by 248.55, you to report to admiral pike captain of uss enterprise for duty as his relief." Woah wait. Little ass he was, he knew something was gonna happen and this was it.

The two shook hands. James walked over to pike saying those little fancy words and they shooked hands. I smiled and clapped with everyone else. We all were dismissed and to go to our assigned starships.

I got assigned to a different star ship. James is not going to like this, I would think. I went to my commander trying to reason with her but she isn't budging.

James and bones walked up all smiling, " hey abs ready to go to the enterprise?"

I turned my head, shaking it, " I've been assigned to a different star ship."

Bones moved to the side a bit letting James have his little freak.

James looked at me in disbelief," ok abs quit with the jokes. Is this pay back for me putting glue in your seat in middle school?"

My commander looked at James, " she isn't kidding, she is assigned to a different star ship captain."

James couldn't believe his ears. My commander was walking away but James ran after her to reason with her. I watched the two argue a bit till commander finally gave in.

I looked at bones, " I don't want to know what kind of technique he just used."

Bones slightly shook his head shrugging. James came back smiling, " welcome to the USS enterprise miss Abigail Williams."

I eyed the man that is before me, " what did you say to her to finally agree with you?"

James shrugged putting an arm around my shoulder walking to the shuttle to enterprise. Bones was in step with us.

James glanced down at me knowing that I wont let it go till he tells me, " fine. I told her that you err are pregnant with my child. And that its natural that the mother and the baby be with the father." My eyes went big.

We were about to step in the shuttle till I started my smacking James spree, " what happens if she checks on us to see how the 'baby' is doing. Your plan wasn't really thought through. And why would I have a kid with you in the first place James tiberius Kirk!"

He grabbed my hands and put them together. With his free hand he wagged his finger at me," it's bad to hit your captain on the first day. You would have to get punished for that."

He winked at me heading into the shuttle. Still the same James I known since high school. I growled getting on the shuttle. I in front of James as bones sat next to him since those were the only seats available. I refused to sit next to him who obviously lied about me being pregnant with HIS child. No way that's not going to happen ever. He can kiss my ass on that.

James whispered between the seats I was at, " we could make it true abs."

I blushed and turned around in my seat, smacking my own captain, " no that is not going to happen! Don't even think of putting your dick near me." Bones covered his eyes shaking his head. The whole shuttle was looking at me and James mostly at me. I stopped hitting him and slid down my seat blushing. We finally arrived onto the starship enterprise.

I avoided my ways from James as he tried going to me but bones dragged him to go to the bridge.

I looked for Scotty, " Scotty?"

I heard clinking of tools, " here lass."

I saw a hand pop out of where the voice came from. I walked towards it.

A familiar scottsman head popped out of where he was working from, " what can I do for ya lass?"

I bit my lip shifting my weight to my right foot, "do you think you can make me a music pod? If history jogs my memory right, that there is such thing as a i-pod from 21st century that plays music mobily and you need headphones. I would like something like that. I'll pay you Scotty."

He manuevered himself to a sitting position, "you don't have to pay me lass. I'll make you something."

He smiled making me smile back till James' voice ringed through the com. I glared at the com. James asked Scotty if she's ready. Scotty told him yes.

Once that voice went away, I shook my head, " that man is really going to be the death of me or something."

Scotty chuckled, " you seem to be the only one who can actual put a leash on him lass. Since you two do go way back."

I shrugged, " well Scotty I better head to medical bay before bones goes ahead and tell James, oh wait captain that I'm not at my post."

Scotty gave me a nod. As I was walking away he shouted back, " lass I'll be able to give you a music pod soon."

I waved my hand walking backwards smiling, "thanks Scotty." I turned around before I ran into a red shirt. I moved around him swiftly. I headed to the elevator and headed to the medical bay.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting forced to go ahead and change into my doctor uniform, I was dying of boredom. Bones went to the bridge to be with James. I looked around and saw that no nurses or any other medical staff was around. Good my chance to be my self when I'm either bored or just don't know what to do. I climbed onto the examination table. I took off my boots and placed my feet where your head should be at. I hanged my head upside down enjoying everything just being well upside down. I let the blood rush to my head slowly as I was humming a tune that my mother used to sing to me to keep me happy. It's an oldie, 21st century oldie. (song is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson) I closed my eyes and slowly sat up letting the blood slowly fall back to the rest of my body. My humming started to become light singing. I started slidding around the tile with my socks. I went to the backroom grabbing a file to take to the cabinet. I was getting into the song as I was placing the folder into the cabinet. I had the top cabinet open to make sure everything is in order.

"Abs, " a unwanted voice startled me making me bang on my head onto the top drawer.

I held my head cursing while I was at it. I glared at my captain, " thanks."

I could feel tears prickle my eyes but I swallowed to try hold them back. I closed the drawers a bit too hard as the cabinet wobbled and surprisingly almost fell on me if it wasn't for James pulling me away from the towering crahing cabinet. I mumbled curses as James was still holding me close to him. It took me a bit to actually realize that I was in his arms. I felt around with my hands till they reached his face. I eyed him as he smirked down at me.

The palm of my hand made contact with his cheek making him let go of me, " that's for that kiss captain."

He rubbed his cheek, " if that's what I get for just kissing you, I have no idea what I get for pranking you."

I pointed my finger at him, " don't test me captain."

I walked over the files that came out and bend over to push the cabinet up. I looked at him, " you can help captain. Since this was your fault"

He walked over the files and helped me with the cabinet, " but you're the one who slammed the drawers, not I."

He does have a point. But he made me hit my head on it making me get mad at it and him in the first place. So tiny bit, it's his fault. We pushed the cabinet up. While we were picking up the files, a nurse came in notifying me that bones is in the bay.

James stopped her, " ensign fix the files."

She looked at him puzzled, " y-yes sir." She instantly went to work on those files. James took my hand leading me out of there. I tried getting out of his grip but his strength is a little bit superior than mine.

I glared at his head, " Captain, it's my duty to stay in medical bay. I refuse to go with you."

I heard him chuckle, " Abs, abs. I'm captain. What I say goes. And I say for you to come with me. I want to show you something."

We past bones. Bones did his usual eyebrow look. I mouthed 'help' towards the good fatherly figure. He sighed holding his hands in the air shrugging. Great. James zig zagged through the halls and went to the elevator, taking him to the command deck quarters. The doors opened and once again he zipped through the halls dragging me with him. He stood in front of a door that slid open. He dragged me inside. Tiny bit of my hair was falling out of my up hairdo.

He let go of my hand finally smiling at me, " so what you think?"

I raised an eyebrow trying to fix my hair, "think of what?"

He made a face, " captain quarters abs. its huge. And great looking."

Once those pesky hairs got into place, I actually took my time to look around. It is huge. It's way better than rest of crew's quarters. I envy him actually. I had my back towards him with my hand resting on a pillar.

I felt his breath on my neck as he talked behind me, " you know… you could always stay in here with me."

I snorted turning around pushing him away from me a bit, " keep dreaming."

I sat down on a chair realizing something. He never really flirted with me like this. I looked at him with a hand on my cheek, " you know James. You never flirted with me like this when we were younger."

He stopped looking at me with a raised eyebrow, " what do you mean? I'm not flirting with you abs."

I stood up circling my prey, " oh James. I know your ways since elementary school, you are in fact flirting with me. And you never really flirted with me like this, I mean when we were younger you picked on me saying I wont get a guy or something, but here you are flirting. All because of this."

I put my hands from chet flowing down my curve to my hips, "and my reknown buddies suddenly popped out to say hello to the world. Since you seen me and known it's really me, you flirted with me and kissed me in fact. Now explain to me captain jame t. Kirk."

I stopped in front of him looking up at his face. He really does look clueless. Odd. Usually he knows when he's flirting because when we were younger I would have to smack his head or tell him to stop flirting but he just mockingly would stick out his tongue saying nope.

He held up his hands in defense, " I really don't know. I'm not flirting with you Abigail. And it's good that you got a new reformed body, now a guy would totally go for you." He winked at that last comment.

I punched his arm, " oh shut it." I wonder if I'm the only one noticing his flirtations.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for like late ehh putting in new chapter. I'm having a huge writers block, and still is. I just don't know what else that can happen except her refusing the hell out of James.

* * *

><p>I left james' quarters as he was wanted on the bridge. I headed towards the medical bay in hopes that bones is there, to see if he sees what I see.<p>

The doors opened and I automatically stepped inside the bay, "bones?"

Bones was at his desk further into the medical bay, as he lifted his head up to the sound of his little nickname, "ah. Over here Abigail. Just finished up some files."

I walked towards him till I was in front of his desk. I placed my hands on his desk leaning forward, " bones, please dear of god tell me that you notice that James is flirting with me."

Bones stopped his pen and looked at me with a hint of surprise, " I somewhat noticed. But that's just Jim. He is always like that with the ladies."

I gave him a odd look. Ok mister, play that game. Act like I'm the crazy one as you know he is flirting with me but won't admit it. I rubbed my face, " fine alright, I won't play this game. You know that he is flirting with me but won't admit it. I'm going to choose to ignore this whole situation. I don't need this."

I need to calm myself before my bitch side comes to the surface, I just dislike it when people do this. Act like they don't know shit. Especially when they do. Whenever my bitch side surfaces, I start cussing after every word. Wondering where I get this from? My mom. She was a hand full but a sweet nice woman. I guess it's common for the women to have this gene in my family. Who would've figured?

I called a night's in, in my quarters. If James is going to try and flirt with me, I can flirt back, but then again what happens if he takes that as an invitation as I want to be with him. Pff I don't want to be with the play boy, ever since middle school, I lost count on how many girls he has been with. Just because he has the pretty boy image. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

If he even tries to get with me, like dinner or something, I'll refuse him. If he simply orders me because he's the 'captain', that he has the right to give me an order, then I just have to say I have the right to decline a personal order. I changed into my sleep wear which involves a silk midnight blue slip night gown. I undid my bun letting my butt length hair distangle itself. I grabbed my brush, trying to untangle the lot of it. I bit my lip setting it down. This is going to be a long 5 year mission, I say. I got to try to avoid James whose the Captain, my boss, my head huncho, top dog, that can give orders to me or something else captains can do. I plopped onto my bed curling up into a ball, like usual, and let the sand man take his magical dust and make me sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for this really really long wait. I seriously had no idea how to write the next few parts. After a while though, I started writing but I waited till I got enough to put more than one chapter. So there be more to read.

I'm still really sorry for that huge writer's block.

* * *

><p>Next morning, I stayed in medical bay attending to my duties. James shouldn't leave his post unless he really has to. Also he usually calls Bones for medical. I was writing up some files, that bones left on my desk to do, till I heard the door swish open.<p>

A familiar slight very slight country accent appeared in the airspace, " Abigail, jim is going to have the whole crew have a ball, you know to start off the beginning of the 5 year mission."

I blinked at him trying to see if bones was really here and talking to me and its not a dream.

He raised his eyebrow,"Abigail?"

I shook my head out of my thought process, " Are you serious? Is he really going to do that?"

Bones nodded, " yesmaam he is. He says that the women have to wear dresses that are appropiate for the occasion. so in a way like a high school dance if you would say."

I think James is trying to get back at me for rejecting him at homecoming AND prom. Well he did replace my no with a slut so whatever. I finished signing off at some files that I had left over. I sighed leaning back in my chair placing the pen on the desk.

I laced my hands together looking at bones, " Well this crew member is not attending."

I smiled knowing it would tick James off.

Bones raised an eyebrow, " abigail it's required."

I waved my hand dismissively, " I have important things to do than going to some dance party the captain has for us. Do not tell the captain Bones. please. He'll pester me like no tomorrow."

Bones hestitantly sighed. He held up his hands, " alright. I won't but he might drag you to the dance."

I shrugged. I stood up gathering the files.

I walked to Bones glancing up at him with a straight face, " Good luck on him trying to do that. I'll have to play hide and seek if I have to, just to avoid not going."

I continued walking to another room where the cabinets are. I opened the cabinets and placed the files in there in ABC order. This is great. James is going to find a way to drag me there. I won't let him even if I would have to kick him in the balls to get him to stop. I closed the drawers heading out of sick bay. I'm going to avoid my superiour officer as much as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

All the women of all ranks were spazzing a bit as they were shopping and getting ready for the last bits. Ever since James made the announcement over the com, the women were being overly girly. The men were asking the women out for a date to the dance. A few asked me, I turned them down saying i'm going with someone else. Not to cause suspicion that I'm actually not going.

Tonight is the dance night, I did my duties in the day time so now i'm holing myself in my quarters reading a good book. It's interesting. A girl going into wonderland. I wish I could go into a wonderland and forget all about my duties. That would be amazing. My door opened. I thought I locked it. I peered over the pillar that was in my room that happen to block my eye path of my door. Great. James. The door closed behind him as he started walking around in the room. I was watching him and his every movement. His eyes finally landed onto my own. He rushed towards me making me leap out of bed yelping a bit. He started chasing me around my quarters till I tripped making him stand over me. He was smirking.

He rubbed his chin in thought, " now I did say all personal to come to this welcome dance. that means you too abs."

I scooted back as he was inching towards me. My back hit against my chair.

I shook my head having my hands out defending myself, " no way. I'm not going James. I dislike dances. You should totally know that! Or did you forget I turned you down twice before in freshman year of high school."

He frowned remembering that memory. He then smirked going on his knees. He grabbed my hands well trying to as I kept swiping them away from him. He finally got a hold of them as he held me captured.

I glared at him, " I'm not going to the damn dance CAPTAIN."

He chuckled getting closer to me, " you have no choice dear Abigail."

He was on top of me slightly as he kept leaning closer. I could feel his breath on my lips.

He smirked that god forsaken smirk, " I think I can convince you Abs. Plus you owe me two times from high school. I should get to this time."

I was about to protest till his lips met mine. His lips formed against mine perfectly. I was frozen again, not sure what to do with him or with this action. I felt his hands letting go of mine as one of them went behind my head in my hair pulling me closer. I got an idea. Make him think that I'm actually really enjoying this, which I am deep down but I won't let him know that. I kissed him back, moving my hand towards the back of his head playing with his hair. I leaned more onto him as now he is in the position I was where I was leaning back as he was ontop of me.

I pulled away smirking, while getting off of him, " Still a no. Captain."

I walked back to my bed and plopped back down. James stood up and walked out of my quarters. I sighed as I went back to my book. I could hear him and few other voices outside my quarters. My door opened again ten minutes later.

I didn't even look up, " James I'm not going to that bloody dance. You have to kill me first to go to it."

I heard a chuckle, " I don't think the captain would want you to die, Abby."

I looked up seeing Uhura standing there in an outstanding gown. It was a red ruched multi way dress. it looked stunning on her. Her hair was pinned up with a spunky barrette. I noticed she was holding a gown bag.

I glared at the bag, " I will not go."

I heard her sigh as she started walking to my bed.

She sat down placing the bagged dress beside her, " it was captain orders. to get you ready and out of here to the dance. I cannot disobey, you know that. I say though you have guts to go against him."

I hmphed crossing my arms, " He knows me better. As I know him better. We known each other since actually now that I think about before elementary school. He should know about how much I hate events like this."

Uhura grabbed my arm and pulled me up, " come on. I'll be there. and Chekov, I know how much you like him as a your own kid even though there isn't much age difference. Plus it's orders once again."

I groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

After a while of me struggling and refusing to, Uhura finally got me into the dress which was black lace dress with an open back and low cut top. She made me wear black heels too. Which I find some what uncomfortable. As of this moment right now, I'm sitting down on my chair against my will as she is fixing my make up and hair.

I groaned, " Uhura I'm so getting you back for this."

I tried struggling again. She scolded at me, " Don't move you're going to ruin your make up."

I gave her a glare, " well if you didn't tie me up, I wouldn't of have to struggle more than I need to."

She sighed, " It was orders from our captain, Abby. I cannot disobey. I even stood up for you saying it's your choice."

I puffed out my cheeks, " I'm guessing he counterattacked it saying that he is the captain and he gave the order for everyone on this ship to go."

I saw her nod. I growled a bit relaxing my shoulders. She finished up my make up and started with my hair. I started to stare off into space. Before I knew it, Uhura called my name and nudged me.

I blinked looking around, " hm?"

She laughed a bit, " I said I was done with your hair and now we can go to the dance."

I groaned as I felt her untie me. She had to go down to that resort to tie me up. I was ready to kick her ass to run away from her but she caught me. She pulled me up now dragging me to my hell.

Once we got there, it had a nice setting. It was calm except a few ensigns jamming in the middle of the dance floor like they are the shit. I looked around and was about to say something to Uhura but noticed she left me. I sighed. I was about to turn my heel till a familiar child hood friend grabbed my hand in stopping me. He let out a whistle. I rolled my eyes. He will always be the little play boy he is.

He twirled me pulling me close smirking, " well Abs, I have to say you really did grown up. Your body is fantastic compared to well the last time I've seen you."

I rolled my eyes trying to get out of his grip.

I growled, " captain I highly suggest that you let go of me."

He smirked pulling me closer trying to get me to sway with him.

In the distance where Bones, Spock, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu stand, they watched as I was trying to get out of our lovely captain's arms. Bones shook his head, " Now I'm not so sure if she will give in on the whole loving Jim back. I mean we all know that Jim loves Abigail but denies it." The three humans nodded as spock tries to study this. Spock spoke up, " I find this whole thing illogical. This emotion of denying. I certainly would like to say that Jim does not like young senior medical nor does he love her. He is simply as you humans would say playing around." Chekov shook his head, " commander spock, I like to zay that you are vrong." Uhura clinged to Spock's arm looking up at his eyes, " I'm siding with them on this one. It's an human emotion of denial but love beats denial anyday. He just has to realize it. Same with Abby." Spock feels outnumbered but stood his ground, " I am still upholding my opinion of observance of those two."

I glared at james' baby blue eyes, " if you don't let me go I will hit you in a spot where it will hurt." James chuckled, " challenge accepted." We both spun around before he dipped me. Those eyes of his are demons but beautiful demons. I feel myself giving into them but I won't allow it. James straightened us up as we glided across the floor earning some looks from crewmen. I'm guessing they are trying to figure out who I am as I look totally different than the woman I am. Uhura made me beautiful. I think I should pretend to give in and then do something to James to escape from his mighty wrath. I smiled pulling him closer, " James I have to say, you're a nice guy when you want to be. At the moment you're a jerk." He laughed as his face got near mine. His forehead rested onto mine. His eyes looked into my blue orbs, " well abs you can be a great person but mostly you can be a bitch." I glared into his eyes. He was stifling a laugh. He leaned towards me kissing me again. I really need to stop letting him do this. His tongue barged in. I bit his tongue. He instantly pulled away holding his mouth. I smirked, " thats what you get for kissing me. I did not give you permission to kiss me James. or wait Captain." I turned my heel having my nose in the air walking towards the punch table. Bones appeared out of nowhere, " what just happened?" I turned around meeting face to face with Bones as I was sipping on my cup. "I simply protected myself against a predator. I bit him. Hard in fact. Might of made him bleed who knows," I replied to our lovely chief medical officer. Bones sighed shaking his head, " what am I going to do with the two of you?" I shrugged, " well you can keep James away from me. He is having kissy sessions with me whenever he feels like it. I do not want it." Bones nodded to ease me. Good. We have an understanding.


	17. Notice

Ok sorry for the long wait, but I'm working on it right now. So no worries. I just had alot of work and schooling going on. Plus writer's block. But Now I thought of something that might be worth something to put in the story.

But give me an hour or more to post more chapters. I won't stop writing till I get at least like 3 chapters at least in.

Sorry for the inconvience before hand, but please enjoy once I post some more chapters :)

Thank you guys for reading my story, I always thought it was bad but considering how many actually read it, make me happy inside :)


	18. Chapter 17

I was sitting down talking with Chekov and Scotty till I heard Scotty whisper something to Chekov and gave a slight gesture to an unknown place. My eyes followed where his little gesture he was trying to hide from me. Oh you rat. James was dancing with a woman, the sluttiest woman on board to be in fact, and she was touchy feely him. My eyes narrowed.

Chekov nudged Scotty, " You shouldn't of gave the gesture. Now Abigail is jealous."

I turned my head glaring at the two, " I am not jealous of... of that skank and player. They can live happily ever after for all I care."

I stood up before the two got the last word. I was on a hunt to find a guy, a hot guy to dance with. I looked around finding a tall black haired well build man leaning against the wall. He seems like a nice guy. I smirked walking towards the guy.

I placed my hands behind my back smiling, "Hi. Uhmm I couldn't help but notice that you were by yourself. I was wondering if you would like to dance. I know that the guys are supposed to ask but I was wondering if you would like to since we both are by our-."

He interrupted me with a smirk on his face, " Abigail right?"

I gave him a nod. He took my hand putting it near his lips, " I'm Trenton. Pleasure to meet you."

He kissed my hand which made me blush slightly. Oh my, never had this done to me before. He started to lead me on the dance floor. Everytime James' back was towards me I glared at the girl who smirked at me. I am not jealous with that skank.

The whole night almost I was dancing with Trenton and flirting with him while drunk.

"Hey, we should get out of here," He smirked at me.

I raised my eyebrow, "To where?"

He answered, "Somewhere I think you will enjoy."

He started to tug at me. I tried pulling back but he tugged me again dragging me off.

Once we were out of the dance floor and room he put his hand against my mouth, " shhh we are going to have fun alright?"

I shooked my head. I struggled again but he had a tight grip around my wrist. He tightened his grip on my wrist to make me stop struggling. I bent down a bit in pain he is giving to my wrist. In the process of him dragging me off to what looks like the quarters, my shoe fell off along with me dropping my purse. Please not again. I tried struggling and even screamed out. When my scream for help was cut off was that he placed his hand firmly over my mouth. Tears started to fall. We stopped at a door, I'm guessing at his quarters. The door opened and he pushed me inside. I tripped over myself, great, making me land on the floor. He walked in closing the door.

He smirked, " Let's have some fun."

He leaped at me. I tried to run away but that made me fall on the ground again. Dammit. I twisted my ankle. Through out the struggling and me tripping over myself, I had to twist my ankle. Just my damn ass luck.


	19. Chapter 18

Trenton finally trapped me after my failed attempts of getting away. Tears were already falling and going onto the carpet leaving tear stains. I screamed for help again as loud as I can. Trenton started to undo my dress and already had his pants off. The door opened and we both looked up at the person. My furious childhood friend. Trenton got pulled up on his feet by two security guards. I stood up but instantly was coiled to one side as my foot caused pain. I felt arms go around me picking me up. I snuggled against James' chest.

"Let's get this taken care of. Security take him to a holding cell, " James turned away to lead me to medical bay.

I could smell the alcohol in his breath. His movements were slightly wavering. He's slightly drunk as I am also. James missed the medical bay and entered to my quarters. He laid me on the bed. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me crashing my lips towards his own. His instincts lead him to crawling onto my bed and getting ontop of me.

The next morning lead to a hangover. I groaned rolling in my spot in my bed. I opened my eyes as I felt a warmth next to me. I slowly turned my head to figure out what the mysterious warm source is. My eyes widened. I looked down at myself. Ok good, I still have my undergarments. Wait.. I stood up while in the process getting tangled in my sheets falling out of my bed waking up the figure.

He sat up looking around, " what's going on?"

I popped my head up from the ground looking at him grabbing the sheets close to my body, "James.. please for the love of god tell me what the hell happened last night?"

He rubbed his face then looked at me noticing the lack of clothing, "Considering you still have some type of clothes on, no sex. so probably something harmless."

I stood up smacking his chest, which was bare, " You better not do anything to me James. Or have mercy on you."

I felt his hand grab my arm pulling me down over him. I am now sprawled across James' lap. I lifted my upper half of my body with my arms glaring at my captain, " I find this not amusing. "

James smirked poking at my cheeks, " You're blushing. You been blushing since I woke up and saw you on the ground. Are you... what I think you are?"

I blushed harder turning around pushing him down making him lay down. Now i'm more on top of him than I was before. I adjusted my position so now i'm sitting on his stomach.

I glared at him as I'm not beet red, " That is not your business James. It's my own."

His fingers glided against my bare skin of my sides where it shows my curves. He is smirking, " Oh really? I think you are still pure."

I grabbed his hands pinning him down, " Fine, yes i'm still pure so what! I'm waiting for the right man to give that to. and if possible I will wait till marriage."

He pursed his lips in thought. I stared into his baby blue eyes as they were staring back. I loosened my grip from his hands.

His hand slipped out of my own pushing few strands of hair that is in my face behind my ear, " I can't imagine another guy with you. So many so far that were under my command, have took an advantage of you. Even I have of last night. I am sorry for it. As I was drunk."

He is never sorry for doing this to a girl. Not since I known him. I blinked at him and leaned down giving him a gentle soft kiss on his lips.

I pulled away to a confused captain,"That's the first time you actually apologized. about anything having to do with a girl."

His hand met my cheek, " maybe I should apologize to you more often."

His hand guided me back down to his face giving me a kiss.


	20. Chapter 19

I started to avoid James the whole day since that morning. I was in the medical bay organizing the cabinets of medicine.

A distant figure raised his eyebrow at me, " You've been organizing that cabinet. More over the same cabinet all day. What is eating you?"

I avoided his gaze as the footsteps started to get closer, "Nothing is eating me I'm perfectly fine. I just feel like I keep missing a medicine vial."

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, " Which vial are you looking for?"

I replied, " Amino Acid injection."

Bones went around me looking at the cabinet. I avoided his prescence some more.

His hand shot past me picking up a vial, " you mean this one?"

I turned my heel deciding to go to a different area busying my self with some files that were laying there. Bones was on my heels. I gathered up the files about to walk off with them till Bones' hand pushed them back onto the table.

"Tell me Lt. Williams it's an order. What is bugging you?, " His eyes piercing into me with worried.

Oh why not using orders against me. I mumbled, " I slept with James..."

He leaned closer a bit with a more raised eyebrow, " come again?"

I ran a hand through my bangs as my hair is up.

I turned around facing my chief medical officer, " I said I slept with James. it was by accident. We were both drunk as we didn't remember it. And no we didn't have sex. However we did something. We just don't know what. I've been avoiding our captain since this morning."

Bones was studying me with a shocked expression, " So you two did something that you two cannot remember and you said you avoided him since this morning. what have you done in the morning that you are really avoiding him but everyone else?"

I looked down biting my lip, " N-nothing! We didn't do anything. It's just last night was something that I did not want to do."

Bones crossed his arms, "Alright then. Watch yourself. Jim may be a wild one. And I thought you are not falling for him."

I looked up at him crossing my arms this time, " I am not falling for James T. Kirk. He can just get over himself. He will not get me."

I heard Bones mumble, " You're in denial."

I narrowed my eyes at the chief medical officer, " I am for sure not in denial chief medical."

He sighed throwing his hands to his sides, " alright fine you're not in denial. I'm going to do these files."

He took the files out of my hands walking away. I puffed out my cheeks crossing my arms.

The com spoke, " Abigail Williams to the bridge please."

I groaned. I pushed myself off the counter walking out of the medical bay. I headed towards the lift, slowly as I can be.

James was staring off onto the screen in front of him. I stood around 5 feet behind him. Spock raised his eyebrow at me. I shook my head moving my arms about to make him not say a word. It was already too late.

"Miss Williams. You're finally here. The Captain have requested you 25 minutes ago, " Spock placed his arms behind him.

I glared at him as James stood up turning to face me. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. James gestured me to come over with two of his fingers. I bit inside my cheek walking slowly to him. I stood next to his chair avoiding his gaze.

I could feel his eyes piercing into my body, "Williams, you and I are going on the planet's surface to check on the inhabitants of a colony of ours. Meet me at the transporter room in 5 minutes."

I closed my eyes nodding, " yes...captain."

I turned my heel heading to medical bay. Once there I grabbed my necessary items and headed to the transporter room. I stood on the pad waiting for James. I closed my eyes breathing in and out to calm my body down. I am not liking him. I am not in denial.

I heard footsteps appear next to me, "Williams. are you ok?"

I opened my eyes seeing the one and only...James... I nodded.

He gave a short nod going to his spot on the pad, " Energize."

The glowing particles surrounded us and it transported us onto the planet.


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry for the shortness, I'm heading out to school in a minute and I could type this and well the ending of this chapter already sounds like an chapter ending so I didn't add anything more to it. Next chapter though would be interesting I would think. I'm thinking of the layout of it at the moment. So hopefully it be a real good one :) Enjoy :)

I do not own Star Trek. I only own Abigail.

* * *

><p>The glowing particles went away as we fully materialized on the planet's surface. James contacted with enterprise saying we landed alright. My ankle is starting to feel heavy as we started walking towards the colony. James kept glancing towards me. I avoided it. I mean I'm not going to greet his glances openly. Especially what we done together... this morning... James stopped at the clif that gives an outlook on the colony.<p>

He leaned against the rock with arms crossed, " Abs... you've been avoiding me the whole day even after you realized what's going on, you got embarrassed and ran out of the room. Let's talk bout this."

I kept my eyes trained on the colony. Those happy busy people.

I shook my head, " there's nothing to talk bout. I had 'fun' with my childhood best friend. End of story. It's something we shouldn't of done. It crossed boundaries."

I felt his hands grab my arms shaking me a bit, " what boundaries? The boundaries that you just set up just now so you can avoid me some more. Abs you cannot avoid me as i'm your captain. And when I ask for you, you need to come on the double not at turtle speed. I know that you went really slow to the bridge just so you don't have to see me right then and there. Ok Abs yes. Yes we had some little fun in your quarters. I do not regret it at all. You changed...alot since I last seen you. That was when we were freshmen of high school."

I winced as it shot pain down to my ankle. He noticed my pain and picked me up to set me on a rock. He looked at my booted ankle. He gave me a look. He took off my boot revealing my swollened ankle. It was wrapped up but even the wrappings weren't enough. I need crutches. or a crutch at least. Wait... He said something about me changing alot.

I pulled my ankle away from him glaring, " You said I changed. Alot. You went on to me as I have a new body. I'm no longer flat chest Abby. I'm no longer that geeky nerd you saw. Is that the reason for you doing such things to me CAPTAIN?"

I grabbed my boot and I hopped off the rock limping my way to the colony. That nerve! Using me like that! He should... He should be punished! I slid down the hill wincing while i'm at it as the rocks aren't doing much for my ankle. Wait why am I mad at James? He always did this to women. Once he found the perfect bodied woman, he sleeps with her, but in my case plays with my feelings. I finally reached solid flat ground. I winced as I started limping towards the people.

I already started checking the people in the colony. I was checking an elderly man when James walked in. My boot was already back on with a very swelled up ankle. James asked the elderly man who is the leader of the colony.

The elderly man waved his hand, " He should be around and about."

James nodded exiting the room heading to where ever this leader is. I continued examining the elderly man.

I smiled, " You are healthy as a horse sir. Can you bring in the next person?"

The elderly man nodded walking off. No more later than 10 minutes a really handsome man walks in.

James was following him talking, " We will be able to beam you down some supplies you would need."

The young man probably a little older than me and James but not much older, was staring at me.

He took my hand and put it near his mouth, " May I ask who is this beautiful woman?"

I blushed a bit. I am so not used to this. James stopped talking now looking at him and I.

" I am Abigail Williams, a senior medical doctor sir. I am here to see if everyone is healthy," I smiled a bit.

James coughed. The guy kissed my hand letting it go, " I am Michael Wilson. Leader of this federation colony."

I moved to the side, " well Mr. Wilson-."

He held up his hand, " Please call me Michael."

James interrupted, " She cannot as she is trained to call everyone by that unless they are in ranks, isn't that right Lt. Williams?"

I raised an eyebrow at James. I shrugged nodding, " Yes captain. As I was saying, Mr. Wilson please come over here and I would start examining you."

He came to where I have gestured at. I started the examination.

" So.. How did a beautiful looking woman get into Star Fleet? I am in their research section but I cannot see you in a star ship like you are now," His eyes was staring into me while checking me out.

God help me. I bit inside my cheek. James is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I sighed, " I have my duty as a Star Ship Medical Officer. I want to help people. I cannot see someone in pain and not being able to help. Star Fleet offers that, and much more. Plus I wouldn't be able to see the one person that I needed to see when I needed him most. I won't admit it to him as I always avoid and shove him away and his nonsense."

I looked at the readings of the physical, " Well Mr. Wilson, you're healthy as can be. Nothing is wrong with you. Now I have seen everyone here. Captain, am I dismissed to head back to the ship?"

I turned my heel hiding the pain that just shot up my leg smiling. I bit my lip. James saw it, " Yes. Lt. I'll walk you to the point to make sure you get there safely."

I was about to protest till James opened the door for me. I walked out of there with James closing the door behind me leaving the leader there. James grabbed my hand making my heart jump. He started to lead me to a point where it is the edge of the village. Suddenly earning an eep sound from myself, James picked me up bridal style walking to the point. I blushed. I barely have these kind of interactions with men.

I looked away, " James... You don't have to do this. I could walk. My ankle isn't that bad that I need to be carried."

I felt my shoe come off. I looked at my ankle then at him, " why'd you take it off?"

He had a stern worried face, " Your ankle is not fine. It is horrible. Look at it Abs. It's swollen to the size of a softball."

My eyes trailed to my ankle. He's right.. It is huge. After climbing over the hill to get to our point he set me on the rock. He kneeled down so I was eye level with my captain. I avoided him. I was looking down with my head turned. His fingers turned my head and I felt his lips on my own. It was gentle and soft.

He pulled away kissing my forehead, " I'll beam with you up to Enterprise. I'll walk you to medical bay. After that I'm heading back down here. Abs, you are hearby on medical rest. that's an order. No work, and no beaming on and off the ship. You're not risking that ankle anymore. I'll check up on you as Bones would also."

I mentally groaned. I hate being bed rested. I'll walk around if I want to. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me up.

He flipped open the communicator, " Kirk to Enterprise. I'm beaming up with Lt. Williams to take her to medical bay She have made her twisted ankle worse."

James pulled me close while holding me up a bit so I don't put weight on the ankle. The glowing particles surrounded us.


	22. Chapter 21

This bed rest thing is not going well for me. It turned out that my ankle is not just twisted but broken also so James was all no no to everything. Sometimes I fanasize the man being locked up in a cell as I could do whatever the hell I want. He's not my dad. Oh no no no he never will be but you know what I mean. We are still at the colony. James is having business with Mr. Wilson about research. I groaned rolling in my bed. I sat up grabbing the damned crutches. I stood up. I'm going to walk around this blasted ship and get out. I leaned on the good foot pressing the button to open my door. Once it was opened, I took this moment as my escape attempt. I decided to head to the rec room to hang out there a bit. The doors opened automatically to the room revealing a few crewmen. Some I don't know just looked at me and continued on with their business.

A guy in a red uniform came over towards me, "Do you need help?"

I puffed out my cheeks moving past him, " No I do not. I am more than capable in handling myself."

He chuckled taking my crutches from me making me go unbalanced. I gave him a slight glare. He hurriedly placed my crutches by a table and headed back towards me. He put my arm around his shoulder guiding me to the same table. He gently let me sit down. He slid a chair towards me. The mysterious red shirt propped my leg on the chair. He finally sat down smiling. It was a drop gorgegous smile. My eyes trailed to his ranking, ensign. Sucking up to his upper ranking people.

I rubbed my face, " May I ask your name ensign? Are you sucking up to your upper ranking personal? Clearly I didn't need help as I was capable of transporting myself."

He gave another smile. Theres nothing I can make him stop is there? He's happy joy joy.

His brown eyes looked into my blue orbs, " Name's Kevin. Kevin Pearson. And no ma'am i'm not sucking up. I thought you looked like a damsel in distress so I had to help you out. If I want to get up in ranks, I'll have to seduce the captain and there's no way I'm going to do that."

I blushed a bit. There was some seducing going on between James and I but that happened by accident.

I raised an eyebrow, " Oh really? I thought you would have swung that way."

I shrugged. He chuckled taking my hand giving a kiss on the top of it, " No I don't swing that way. I'm interested in women such as yourself."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Oh yeahhh story of the lifetime. How about this, you stand up and walk away now and I won't have to hit you with my crutch or call for Bones."

He shook his head smiling, " Now I have no idea who this bones person is but I think he can handle me hanging out with you a beautiful woman."

My cheeks flushed. Compliments never really came to her. Of course when her body actually grown up, she started getting compliments. Of course only James and I know Bones' nickname as bones. I stretched my limbs, if James think he can keep me in my room all the time till i'm healed well think again. I'll come here everyday or escape somewhere and I might as well take ehh Kevin was his name I think. Yeah it's Kevin. This is going to get interesting.

I moved a bit in my seat and gave Kevin a kiss to the cheek, " thank you for the compliment. I never get compliments really. If I do get something from a man it's having to do with sex and how I should do his bidding."

That's actually true. Since my body reformed, in college and in high school the jocks and such were always teasing me. They always asked for my number so they could give me a ring to give them a free ride or something. Yeahh early years, I was labeled as a slut or whore. It's not my fault that the clothes that actually fitted me for once, that isn't too baggy or too tight, were a bit slutty looking. My shirts would always rise up showing my stomach, the shorts showed off, and the low cut shirts would show my breasts as a tasty appetizer.

I adjusted myself to stand up with my crutches, " I'll see you around Pearson."

I started crutching my way out of there.


	23. Chapter 22

Everyday, even after we warped to a different destination, Kevin and I have been meeting up more and more. He's actually a sweetie. Today we are hanging out in the rec room talking about each other.

"So question, how do you know the captain? It looks like you and him are pretty chummy, " he raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lip thinking for a moment, " We are childhood friends. Met in kindergarten. At first he bulllied me. then we became best friends. That I have no idea how that happen but it did and then we became inseparable. He teased me here and there but in a friendly manner. The only time we were actually separated was when I had to move with my parents then I went off to college not seeing him nor my parents."

He whistled, " That's a long time. I wonder why he haven't fallen for you since you two known each other for so long and you are a beautiful woman."

I waved my hand blushing a bit, " That will never happen. He's...James. He was known as a player in high school and middle school and probably rest of high school and such. I do know that in the academy he was a player still. Getting it on with my roommate."

Kevin winced, " Ouch that must be hard knowing he was banging up on your dormmate."

I shrugged, " It was to be expected from James. Now you, do you dear sir have a childhood friend?"

He looked away looking at a girl who was getting all lovey dovey with an engineer.

I made an O shape with my mouth, " gotcha. but she's there but not in reaching distance huh?"

He looked up at me with a hint of blush on his cheeks. I thought for a moment, " I can... help you in your situation. She is a nurse in the medical bay. I know her well not that well, like I don't talk to her. BUT, BUT Kevin I can start talking to her and get to know her and get chummy with her. Then I'll ask about you. You just got to have patience. Girls don't trust each other so easily. Hell I trust people way too easily. However if I do this for you... You owe me a favor."

He leaned in a bit to hear the favor. I smirked, " That's to become my pretend boyfriend for a while so I can see what James' intentions are. He denies it butttt I think he is just blind..."

Kevin looked at me wide eyed, " You... have a thing for the captain!"

Everyone shushed and looked over here. I coughed, " I do not! There is a girl in Engineering that does."

Everyone started chattering. I sighed. I am not liking the player captain. I looked up at him glaring, " I do not like James. NOR love him. He is just a immature childhood friend that needs straightening out. I'm tired of his playerness."

That and I want to know if he really is blind on his flirting with me or if he is just joking around with me bout not knowing what he is doing. Kevin weighed out the pros and cons with this.

He leaned a bit looking up at me, " Promise the captain won't murder me if he has a thing for you?"

I held out my pinky, " I pinky promise. Plus he doesn't have a so called thing for me. He's James THE player. Now listen to what the plan is going to be."

Kevin shook his head wrapping his pinky around mine but listened in on the plan that would benefit both of us.


	24. Chapter 23

My ankle finally healed and I'm off so called bed rest. I'm able to return to work. That means dear captain whenever he gets the chance will visit me. Oh, I'd let him then I'd figure out his schedule of visiting me. I then told Kevin and he would be here being what a boyfriend does. We came to the agreement that some kissing and possibly some touchy feely may happen but it's all to achieve our goals. The plan is to 'make the targets jealous' Today is my 5th day back to work. So meaning, Kevin comes today also. I smirked. Oh this is amazing. Just to get down to your skimmies, James T Kirk. I need to get under your skin so I can figure you out. You changed a bit. Masking your flirting, that's a new trick you got there. I heard the door open. I glanced at the door seeing Kevin, I told him to come few minutes before James.

Kevin ran a hand through his hair, " What happens if he sees through it?"

I stopped what I was doing frowning, " He won't. He's smart but not smart to himself. It's hard to explain. Have you come up with an idea to spruce the dear ole captain up?"

Kevin sat in the chair next to where I was standing as I was placing some books up, "Yes and no. I thought why not wing it. It's gonna start out li-."

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He jumped up and in a flash second I was in his arms facing him. I blinked at him. Oh shit. Right got to act. I wrapped my arms around his neck while making a face as the steps got closer. Kevin looked like he was thinking but he got an idea as his lips went on my own. I closed my eyes placing my hand in his hair kissing him back. I heard the shoes screech to a halt. I always hated when our shoes do that when we stopped.

A cough echoed, "What's this?"

We pulled away.I raised an eyebrow at the one and only James, "It looks exactly what it looks like James. I can't kiss my own boyfriend?"

Kevin can feel the tenseness coming off of James. James analyzed poor dear Kevin.

"Now Captain, I think you are needed on the bridge, you are not needed here sir," I crossed my arms looking up at James.

James looked at me then eyed Kevin. He turned his heel and walked out back to the bridge.

Kevin let go his breath that he supposively held in, " That was scary..."

I waved my hand dismissingly, " Naw he is harmless. Well to me he is. But still I won't make him hurt you if it comes down to that. Now I'll help you when we are in the rec room on break. Thanks Kevin for helping me out."

Kevin's eyes sparkled, " No Thank you Abby. So have you talked with her yet?"

My eyes scanned across the room seeing the particular woman he is speaking of who is talking to that engineer again but however he's supposed to be in the engine room. I'm her officer, I should say something since Bones is always on the bridge.

I looked at him smiling, " I'm about to. Now get back to work and leave the girl talk to me ok?"

He nodded smiling like a little kid and walked off to his where ever work place. I sighed fixing my uniform then started walking towards the couple in the other side of the room. She was really entranced with what he saying. I highly doubt she knows what he is talking about as it's about all engineer stuff. I don't even know when Scotty talks to me.

I coughed crossing my arms, "Ensign Allen, you are on duty and that means no having men around flirting at every whim you have. Now I suggest your little friend scadadle before I call his superiour officer."

The man stood up looking down at me trying to be all macho, "Listen here Lt. i'm a 1st lt. you're a 2nd lt. I'm more above rank than you."

I just looked at him like he's stupid. He sure doesn't know his ranks. I pointed to the exit showing him the way out. He still refused to move. I grabbed his arm and twisted it back to the point it hurts.

He was half way kneeled down. "Now leave as I call your superiour officer. Oh by the way, I'm higher rank. 2nd Lt is higer than 1st Lt. Learn your ranks."

I pushed him slightly so he gets a move on. He glared at me and walked off.

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Allen, " Now he is not allowed in here unless we need something fixed or he's injured."

I turned my heel heading to the com and called Scotty. I told him what went down. He understood. Good. Now how would I talk to her with girl talk... I glanced towards Allen who is working now on her papers.


	25. Chapter 24

Sorry for being so short but i'm trying to update it like hell so to give you guys some new reading material

* * *

><p>Today is a new day. Today is the day I'm going to have a girl chat with Ensign Allen. Now what was her first name... Wait it's coming to me. Alicia. That's it... I hope. I prepped myself for this. A million times in my quarters. Even though Uhura is my best friend we never had these talks. Except when she kidnapped me. I peeked in the rec room seeing her sitting there near the chess thing. I took a deep breath and started walking towards her. Ok I can do this. It's not hard talking to another girl is it? I sat down next to her and she looked at me. She frowned.<p>

I smiled, " Now Alicia. Let's become friends shall we?"

She eyed me a bit then sighed. Ha she gave in AND her name IS Alicia. Bingo. 10 points to Abigail. eh 1 point to Allen as she gave in.

She rested her chin on her hand, " Sure let's be friends. Why the suddenness?"

I waved my hand a bit , " We do work in the same room at the medical bay. It's good to know each other for future uses. I am not sure what kind of future uses but future uses."

She gave a nod. Her green eyes looked up at me. Eep so piercing. Like a cat's eye.

"Do you and the captain have a fling?, " she suddenly asked me.

I was taken back. James and I? a thing?

I shooked my head, " No we aren't. We are childhood friends. Back in the good ole days before he discovered women. Now what about that guy and you?"

She looked away blushing, " It was just to make someone jealous."

Ohhhh jackpot. I smiled slyly, " Ohhh? Whoooo? Is it... Ensign Andrews?"

She shook her head. I just on purposely kept guessing till I went to Kevin. She blushed. Ahha. Bingo is totally his damn name.

I smiled big, " You should talk to him missy. and it's an order."

Her jaw dropped and her face is priceless. I'm content. Kevin got his dream girl. Now what about my problem with James and his denying flirting? If Kevin and Alicia get together, she might not want to let Kevin become my tool a bit. Eh oh well. If Alicia confesses soon then it's all over with Kevin as my tool to get down with James.

Alicia waved a hand in front of my face as I zoned out, " Helloooo Lt."

I blinked looking at her now, " Sorry, was thinking. I think you should confess whenever you are up to it. Just don't make him jealous anymore. Who knows maybe he comes to you first."

I winked at her standing up. Just in time, my name echoed through the whole ship. I'm getting requested by the dear captain. I wonder where... Oh in his office. Wait he has an office?


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry for very long addition. Just it's senior year and my work is working me like a dog lately since we are short staffed. Plus When I finally got back to the story I couldn't remember why he called her into the office till this idea came into mind. So don't punish me too hard for letting you guys wait. I just been really busy lately plus the writer's block.

Hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>I dragged myself around the ship trying to find James' office. Not easy. I heard my name echo again to come to his office.<p>

I glared at the PA system, " What you think i'm trying to do! I'm trying to find his god blasted office. Impatient man."

I saw bones walking from a room. This isn't where the quarters are so maybe... I walked up to bones, " Bones please tell me that the room you got out of is james' office?"

Bones raised an eyebrow nodding, " Yes that's his office. Got lost or something?"

I nodded sighing, " I didn't even KNOW he had an office.. So I been wandering around hoping a sign would tell me but none could let out. do you know what he wants with me?"

Bones thought for a moment then shrugged, " Nothing comes to mind."

I hanged my head, "Thanks bones. I see you if I'm still alive."

Bones patted my back and walked off. I walked towards the door that holds the evil childhood friend. The doors opened once I got closed enough. James looked up after signing some papers. He crossed his arms. He looked a bit frustrated. Different. I sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He studied me for a while. I studied him back trying to figure out his next move.

He finally spoke up, " Abigail. do you remember that commander of yours?"

Oh god, he is using my full name. This must be something serious or something. I nodded.

"Well, your commander is having a visit here on the enterprise to check up on us and our 'kid.' Now I told her that you were a month pregnant and so far it's been 3 to 4 months already so you should already be popping if I recall health class in school," he continued, " Now she would be coming in next week as her schedule this week is busy apparently."

He got up walking infront of me leaning against his desk. I'm not liking how this is going to turn out. We both don't know how she would check up on us as she is one of the medical commanders. I see where his frustration is coming to.

I placed my head in my hands, " And how do you think we can convince my commander, CAPTAIN?"

I didn't hear him move till he lifted my face about to lean in. His blue eyes looked into mine, " I was going to ask you Miss Senior Medical Officer, unless you really do want to go ahead and try ourselves at an one on one outing."

It's tempting to close this little gap he has between him and I since all he does is kiss me. I acutally can see why women always went to him, but i'm not in love with him or like him any way like that. I bit my lip. This is a problem. She is a medical commander. She would do a routinely check up on a pregnancy. If she does tests and see that I was never once pregnant, that can be a problem. I thought for a moment to think on how to get this sorted out.

I smirked, " You send me onto vacation. So when she comes I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have to worry with your dick being anywhere near me."

He thought for a moment, " That might work but she will hunt you down till she gets the sastifactory response out of her trip."

He gotten closer to me. I hope he does realize i'm me and not some other girl he can do this to. His lips lingered above mine," She's going to torture me on why me the 'father' isn't there for you or the 'kid.' Also I think you came up with that so you can go off with your little boyfriend you have on a vacation trip to avoid YOUR commander."

His lips contacted with mine. He moved my lips with his. James' hand went in my bun and undid it. His hand pulled me closer making it slightly rough. My hormones took over making me push back with equal force. His other hand slid down my side resting on my waist. He took it a step further to the next level of kissing. He bit my lip trying to get closer till well his weight made the chair go backwards. In other words, he landed ontop of me on the floor with the chair hurting me and maybe him too. I winced lifting my upper body up. His face landed on my stomach. He lifted himself up with his arms on the chair legs.

He smirked, " I won't grant you an escape unless you leave your little boyfriend here and I go with you so she doesn't go ahead and torture me."

My face dropped. The bastard but a good kissing bastard.


	27. Chapter 26

Spock became the acting captain as James let me on the vacation but with him. Did he finally realize that he is flirting with me? I looked over to my captain seeing him guiding the cruiser. James have not told me where we are going as long as it's far away from the enterprise but still in communication range. I looked out of the windsheild till I felt a hand to my stomach. The hand was rubbing my stomach.

I glanced at him, " What do you think you are doing?"

He smirked, " Giving attention to my baby."

I pushed him away from me with my hand to his face making the cruiser swerve, " There is no baby and you know damn well."

He rolled his eyes, " I'm teasing you Abs. Live up."

I crossed my arms, " You're the reason why i'm in this mess. You couldn't just leave it alone that I was assigned to a different starship. Oh no, you had to tell a huge lie to my commander that I was pregnant with YOUR child. And to make things worse she decides to check up on our so called child at 5mths. Yeah easy going, Jamie."

He glared at me at the corner of his eye, " Don't call me that, Flat-chest Abby."

My head turned to him, " Don't call me that, I told you strictly not to call me that."

James kept repeating the nickname he gave me long time ago. He pressed auto-control to the course he set. The name brought back bad memories. I always hated that name. I could feel the tears appear.

_7th grade year._

_Girls already have their bodies transformed. I'm slowly starting to grow. I have no ass. I have no boobs, seriously. My doctor says that I should be able to be developed soon. James, my asshole friend, gave me a nickname of Flat Chest Abby since 5th grade year. I was walking down the hall with my glasses sliding down the bridge of my nose. I could hear a girl giggling behind me. _

_"Oh look it isn't flat chest abby," I know that voice anywhere. _

_It's James T. Kirk, the smart ass smartie. _

_I turned my head enough to glare at him, " Shut it Jamie. You always look for girls with the body not for smarts." _

_The big-breasted girl felt insulted, she says she thinks. I shook my head, " Point proven." _

_I continued walking but not alone as I was trailed by James. _

_"Flat-Chest Abby you'll get it soon maybe when you're in your 40s, " He joked. _

_I didn't take it as a joke as that hurt. I ran with tears starting to get ready on their marks. _

_James called for my actual nickname he always used, "Abs! Wait!" _

_He didn't realize how much that nickname and that sentence hurt. Asshole._

I stood up clenching my fists, " Just shut up James Tiberus Kirk! I had enough with that nickname! Ever since beginning of middle school you always called me that. The only reason you're even paying attention to me now is cause I have the body that you always went for. You never really looked at women who are intellectually better. Tell me CAPTAIN, what were my grades all through middle school up to now. If you were really paying attention to the smarts than looks."

James studied me seriously. His hand was over his mouth.

"You had straight A's through out middle school and freshman year you were announced on the golden honor role as you have more than 4.0. I can't tell you what you got for rest of the high school years and your medical school but I bet they are most likely at their top best, straight A's. Now in the star fleet academy you were top of your class. Right next to Bones. The Headmaster granted you a position that was outstanding but you refused as you want to be with everyone else instead of standing out so much that people would treat you differently," His eyes never once left mine.

I'm shocked, to be honest. I knew he was top of his gender, but I never really knew he truly paid attention to others who have smarts too.

He stood up lifting my face, " Now what was that I never paid attention to those who are intellectually better?"

I avoided his eye contact. I shoved him a bit making him take a step back into his chair, " You're an asshole James Tiberus Kirk."

His eyes were focused on one thing, those tears that were starting to fall, "Abs..."

He stood up and wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed my forehead bringing me into a hug. The whole time I known him, he was a jerk, a player, a bully to me. I always thought he never paid attention to the girls with smarts as every girl he banged with couldn't even understand a simple saying without going oh my god what did she say, did she just called me a bitch, when it was something more above her level. We were like that for a while till the cruiser started beeping. He let go of me and sat down in his chair to guide the cruiser to landing. I wiped my face with my palm looking at the windsheild. That's a different planet.


	28. Chapter 27

I'm soooooooooo sorry for not posting for the longest ass time. I just been busy with school, trying to find work, and trying to survive my college algebra class. It sucked during those times. I'm still trying to survive my other classes. BUT I did pass my final with an A and pass the class with an A for speech and everything else I passed except for algebra... the cursed math. Sorry for giving my life story here. But yeah. Here you go, still I'm very sorry. I have a huge bad habit of not updating alot as I get distracted very easily and forget all bout it. But no worries. Heres a new chapter. It's interesting considering Abs and Jim got into an argument and she ended up crying which lead to this. so yeppp. sorry for rambling. but here you go once again.

* * *

><p>It looks like Earth on the ground except it's like having a calming ability. James grabbed my bags and his as he walked out of the cruiser behind me. Some homelanders greeted us. They were certainly a different color, turquoise.<p>

James stood beside me placing my bag on the ground shaking hands with to be the head person of this planet or something, " Hello Con-con. Thank you for letting us take a little vacation at your planet. I'm sure we will take every minute of it."

Con-con i believe that's what James said nodded smiling, " Yes Captain Kirk, now I will show you to your separate quarters."

James gave a slight nod grabbing the bag again following him. I stood close to James as the women were curious of me, making me uncomfortable. I gripped onto his arm making him glance towards me questioning. Con-con showed us our separate rooms that were side by side just in case of an emergency. I let go of his arm taking my bag from his hands going in the room that was shown to me.

I was greeted by some women, " Uhmmm hello?"

They smiled till they grabbed me and put me in a bath after making me force strip my clothing. Not a fun experience. I made a splash in the tub as they began washing me. I groaned as the women just stared at me waiting for me to do something.

I glared at the women, "Can I please get some privacy without you lot staring at me?"

They just continually stared at me as I hugged my arms closer to my body. I swallowed closing my eyes hoping they just disappear soon. I heard a pad of barefeet coming into the bathroom then more pad of the feet leaving. I opened my eye to a James T Kirk. Were they waiting for him or something? He smirked as he just had a towel around his waist.

I hugged myself tighter, "Don't you dare think bout it. Yes our mothers let us bathe together when we were very young till we grew older but that doesn't mean you come in here like you can again. I refuse. If you so put a toe in here, I'm out of this tub."

James sat down on the edge of the giant tub. I was so hoping this all would be mine so I can relax in but guess not. James placed a finger in the water making ripples.

His eyes met mine, "They think we are man and wife and that in their culture they don't really share bedrooms just bathrooms as it's the most relaxing time of the day is when you bathe."

I held up my hand and showed it to him, "I don't see any ring on this finger. Nope. And I'm sure as hell didn't accept your invitation to spending a life with you."

He chuckled smirking, "You are in fact having my 'child' dear abs."

My hand splashed him in the face with water, "That was your lie. Not mine."

His eyes trailed to my shoulders, "You didn't stop me oh Abigail."

I snorted, "I couldn't if I would. You would come up with this lame excuse saying I'm crazy and that I'm too emotional cause of the kid. Which would have been false but who knows with that commander. And plus you walked far away from me and bones so we can't intervene."

James smiled to himself, all proud of the fact he was able to get me on his ship with that lie. He placed his feet in the water without me noticing as I was focused on hiding myself.

"Plus Jim, there is no way in hell that I would ever have neither your child nor being able to share a life with you as man and wife. You are unbearable. You are just an itch that won't go away. You look at women as bait and use them like you did in high school and during star fleet schooling. It annoys me to no end that you treat us like that," I continued to ramble, not noticing James advance.

He officially slips into the water without me knowing. The towel has been long gone. I felt a presence beside me. My eyes trailed from my knees to the presence. I squeaked hiding my red face in my knees and chest. I think I am giving my body a snake wrap as I'm just pulling my legs closer to me even more.

I mumbled, "James, how dare you get in the water?"

I heard him chuckle, "Relax Abs. I'm not going to do anything to you."

I peeked out of my constriction seeing him laying back arms spread out wide beside me. I am not sure what to do. I don't have a towel near me to escape the water. His towel is on the other side of the tub. I can't simply swim towards it as that means I have to uncurl myself to get there and he might see something.

I mumbled to myself, "Fuck my life."

I buried my head into my knees. I kept glancing at James who had his eyes closed. I was going to move till I felt his hand on my shoulder.

His voice ringed in my ears, "Where are you going Miss Abigail Williams?"

I fidgeted underneath his hand grip, "I... uhm... was just going to freshen up. you know... finish this so called bath and change into clothing... that type of thing."

James sighed heavily as I felt him pull me back towards him. Now our skin is touching. MY face is more than beet red. I never really been this close to a guy. Yes call me a pansy or a prune or prudent but I rather save it and my body and my emotions to someone who is worth the while. And this someone is not James Tiberius Kirk! His arm turned me so i'm in a slight ball against his chest.

James' fingers went to my wet hair, "Abs what am I going to do with you? I told you I wasn't going to do anything to you. I know you are a virgin as clues lead up to that conclusion and you need to relax. You been through a lot so relax. For me, your best friend, Abs."

I stared at his somewhat toned chest, "I can't relax with you in here. If you already guessed that I was a virgin then you should know that I'm very-"

James interrupted me by hooking his finger underneath my chin staring into my eyes, "Relax Abs. I already seen you with your undergarments on. So this isn't really different. We basically have the same body. Your chest and my chest are the same but yours is bigger. And well of course our lower bodies are different but you're a senior medical doctor. You know what all types look like, even the alien ones. So you shouldn't be all embarrassed. I won't do anything to you. Plus If I were to do anything to you, I'll ease you into it. I'll figure out some way to make you comfortable. Like this for instance..."

His lips gently met my own. I know I had kisses from him before, forcefully if I might mention but this is sweet and gentle. I felt his other hand that was wrapped around my body squeeze me closer as his lips never broke away. His hooked finger hand went to my cheek softly with some of the fingers tangled in my hair as his palm stayed by my cheek. His thumb gently went back and forth on my cheek bone slowly. I mentally sighed as I closed my eyes. It was relaxing. I could feel my muscles start to untense. I felt his lips pull away. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I mumbled, "I hate you James."

He smiled to himself, "Oh love you too Abs. Now rest."

I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the water and his breathing. It's calming.


	29. Chapter 28

After trying to survive getting out of the tub without James staring at me, I wore a comfortable change of clothing.

* * *

><p><em>I looked at James, "Do not peek at me or anything as I'm going to get out now. I will punch you in the nose if you do." <em>

_He shook his head holding up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay I won't just hurry up with your cleaning duties and get out." _

_I waited for him to look away then started with my cleansing of my body. I didn't notice James is started to peak as he could hear slow splashing. My back was towards him just to be sure. I poured water on my back letting it fall against my skin. I turned a bit to grab some soap that was resting at the edge of the water. I lathered up the soap creating bubbles and washed every crook and crevice with soap. I was more focused on cleaning myself than the now peeping tom. _

_My voice reached his ears, "You better not be peeking James. Or the nose gets it." _

_I started to get out reaching for a towel. I let the water drip for a moment before started to dry myself._

* * *

><p>James didn't say it was a mission. Just merely a vacation so I packed normal clothing. I wore jeans with converse and a fitting top. Normal as normal can go. I met up with James who was talking with Con-con. James heard my footsteps as he started to turn towards me. I mentally winced at his more likely broken swollen nose.<p>

Con-con smiled at me, "Hello Miss Williams."

I smiled towards the blueish man giving him a nod, "Hello Con-con. Thank you for letting us stay here for a while for a vacation."

His hand went to his chest, "The pleasure is mine as you two are as you earthlings say it, honeymooning."

My eyes went straight to James. I glared at him as he squirmed underneath my glare. Okay, this vacation is done for me. I thought this would be innocent. You know trying to get away from my commander but nope it's another lie embedded into a lie. I turned my heel steaming from my head. That jerk. I went back to my room plopping on my bed. I digged in my pack and found a communicator.

I flipped it open, " Williams to Enterprise."

A voice spoke on the communicator, "Enterprise to Williams, is everything okay?"

I sighed, " Uhura… Can I speak to you without the whole brig listening in?"

On board, Spock flipped the switch on the chair, "If I do say so myself Miss Williams that this line must be free at all times. Whatever you must have troubles with must be on hold."

I glared at the communicator. Pointy ear bastard. I groaned laying on my back, "Well then, Scotty to Williams. Please beam me up so I can keep these lines free."

A scottish voice appeared, "Aye lass. Locking in your coordinates now."

The light particles started to surround me as I was being beamed up on board. I was still on my back when I appeared in the transporter room.

I gave scotty a wave, "Hey Scotty."

He leaned over the module smiling, "Hey lass. Need help there?"

Before I could say no, he was already offering his hand. I smiled grabbing it, "Thanks scotty. I'll be with Uhura."

He gave a nod.

I laid on my bed in the medical quarters with Uhura sitting at the foot of the bed. Her eyes watched me, "What is it that you needed to talk about?"

I moved my arm from my eyes to look at her, "Guess?"

Uhura chuckled, "Kirk?"

I groaned nodding, "That jerk is just so ugh. I know that I know him since well elementary well actually not even. We were in diapers when we met. He always picked on me and be a jackass."

I grabbed my pillow squeezing it. She spoke, "Well you got to learn how to deal with him. You know him more than anyone on this ship and he knows you more than anyone on this ship."

I sat up still hugging the pillow, "That doesn't mean anything. I have known bones for years but yeah. James is just one of those guys who is always a jerk from day one. Like you wanna know how I got assigned to this ship after he became captain?"

She waved her hand side to side, "A little bit."

I leaned on the pillow, "He lied to my commander telling her that I was pregnant with his child and that a mother and child should be with their father at all times."

Her eyes went big a bit, "Oh god."

I nodded, "Exactly. And now when well we were running away from my commander who is supposively here to have a check up on him and I and our imaginary baby to the planet below, that he told the people there that we were on a honeymoon. A honeymoon for gods sake."

My face started to get red from the thought of what happened down there. Uhura raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Did something happen between you two?"

I looked up startled, "Uhm… n-no. not at all. But that's besides the point. He is a big fat jerk who just likes to take me down with him. He's like a jealous little girl when her guy goes and talks to some chicks."

Uhura's hand went to my arm, "Have you thought of that he might like you?"

I shook my head, "Hell to the no. He does not like me. Puh-lease. I know him the back of my hand. I know his tricks."

Uhura smiled laughing, "Someone is in denial~!"

I gave her a slight shove which made her laugh a bit more. I muttered, "I am not in denial. He's that annoying mosquito that keeps biting me in the ass."


	30. Chapter 29

James kept calling enterprise after he figured I wasn't on the planet anymore. I had a lengthy chat with Uhura but she kept directing it back towards me saying I'm in denial and that he is trying to find a way for me to see him as him and that he wants me to like him. Like that ever happen. My commander is in fact on board when I beamed up and still is on board for a while. I have been dodging bullets so far. I sat on Bones' desk playing with a plastic mini skeleton that is just sitting there on his desk. Bones was doing his and apparently my paperwork that James ordered him to do since we were running away. Bones was starting to get annoyed with me as I kept making his skeleton dance in front of him.

His hand grabbed the plastic, "Abigail, if you're going to be in here while you're on your supposed vacation with the captain then I suggest you do your own paperwork."

I sighed, "Alright , Alright. I'll do it. Take you out of your misery. I can't believe jerk off made you do my paperwork. He could of just sent it down with me."

Bones' eyes met with mine as he handed me my paperwork, "He likes you Abigail."

I snorted as I cradled my paper work, "Yeah right. First it's Uhura now it's you bones. I know Jim and he does not absolutely do not like me. No shape or form. Yeah sure I am his best friend who just like appeared out of no where but he will not put himself onto me. ever."

A voice pipped up, "Well then, the Captain indeed told a lie."

Bones and I whipped our heads towards the voice. The owner of the voice is the gun I was dodging bullets from. I gulped slightly, "Hi there Commander. Nice meeting you here."

She looked at me strictly, "Cut the shenanigans, Williams. You and your Captain downright lied to me that you were simply pregnant with his child."

I thought for a moment, "Well you did fell for that and I wasn't involved with the lying Commander."

She held up her clipboard reading some papers. Her eyes went back to mine after some brief moments.

She spoke, "Well Senior Medical Officer Williams, you are hereby transferring to a new starship. I rather think you'll enjoy your proper placement. You'll leave tonight with me."

The commander left with that being said. I looked at Bones whose eyes were saucers. I still cradled the paperwork in my arms. I'm moving out of this starship... This is normal for a crew member to be transferred every so often to a different scenery...right? Wait that's not the case. I'm leaving cause of dear ole James decided to feed my commander a lie and my commander decided to check up on me and this supposed called baby I'm supposed to have within a few moments. While she was here she overheard me when she came to see Bones with I'm guessing about my whereabouts since he is the Chief Medical Officer... I guess this would be good. Considering, James is a jerk off and Enterprise is cursed for me as I am always almost on the raping end of the stick. Not that I want to be the one giving the rape, it's just out of all the crew onboard, I'm the one who gets raped...well almost. I started ticking off who was going to. There's my dad, then that man at the so called dance party after we started going on our 5 year mission.

I hopped off the desk, "Well Bones... It was really nice working with you. Don't worry I'll finish my paper work and place it on your desk before I leave. I don't think my Commander is going to tell James that she is taking me away to another Starship. If he freaks out, let him freak out. You know let a kid get tired of his tanturm after a while. Now I shall be off my dear friend, to pack and to well do paperwork."

I gave bones a smile and he hesitantly gave me a smile back. He stood up as I started walking out. He walked around his desk towards me.

He stopped me, "Wait Abigail."

I stopped on my heel looking behind me, "Yes Bones?"

His arms wrapped around my small frame. I was shocked but let myself hug him back. I rested my head on his chest, "Thank you Bones... For being there for me whenever James started to get annoying as hell. And well just being there for me whenever I need someone to talk to and being my superiour officer. No one can replace you."

Bones pulled away and with his sleeve he wiped some unknown tears. He smiled softly, "No problem kid. Just keep it up whereever you're going okay?"

I nodded as I felt his lips on my forehead. He fully pulled away with his arms crossed.

"Be careful kid."

* * *

><p><em>"Be careful kid."<em>

That was the last I heard from Bones. I haven't even heard from James or Uhura... I have been aboard the U.S.S Faragot II for a few weeks now.. It has been different. I sighed as a woman medic was running around basically in circles. I stood up hoping to catch her arm in her busy bee moment. I waited for her to pass me once again and grabbed her hand.

"Woah there, Kiera. Chill out. Chiefy won't do anything to you. Don't worry, "I spoke sweetly to help her calm down.

She shook her head, "I simply can't. I must get these things done before he comes back."

I raised my eyebrow in question. I let her hand go after I felt her tug on it. She went back in busy bee mode. Interesting. What got her so scared that she has to finish everything at once... Hmmm...


	31. Chapter 30

Woo! 30. Well uhm... yeah. soon my preciouses that they be together well find out they are for each other or some of the sort. I'm a horrible person for even just not putting out for the longest time. I'm still feeling guilty on that. I'm sooo sorry guys. I'm trying to make up for it. I should be totally studying for my finals... but well I figure I should post some more chapters to like stop being a jerk like I have been for the past months. Plus I feel special that this story got over 1,000 views. It makes me happy. :)

* * *

><p>I have been doing everything that I am supposed to. Kiera is still the busy bee ever since I have met her. Something got her spooked. Some other women on board are scared too and busying themselves just like Kiera has been. I find it strange.<p>

"Senior Medical Officer Williams, please report to Captains Office."

The com started to repeat itself. If I remember correctly this is like Enterprise's model. So the office should be in the same spot. I dusted off my bum from the chair from where I sat. I headed out to start my adventure to the office.

Everything looks the same. I still wonder why the women are being busy bees, making sure they aren't going to be in trouble or behind in their work. I knocked on the door that holds the Captain himself. A deep throaty voice came form behind the door, "Come in."

I pressed the button to the door. The door swished open revealing a middle-aged man sitting behind his desk. His meaty hand gestured to the chair across from him, "Please sit Lt. Williams. We have things to discuss."

I saw the chair that sits across from the man. I walked over towards the chair sitting down. He was eyeing me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably crossing my ankles. The captain laced his hands infront of him, "I want to talk to you about your work. It's simply not at top A effort."

I looked at him weirdly. I started to laugh nervously, "But captain, I am doing everything right and at a timely order. I don't see what is wrong with what I am doing."

The door swooshed open revealing the Chief medical officer. He entered the room giving the captain MY paperwork. Chief gave me a sickening smile as the Captain looked over the paper work. He tossed the paperwork in front of me, "Here you did it wrong."

He pointed at the boxes that he says aren't filled out right. I know for sure I filled those out right. I looked at the Chief then at the captain, "I swear sir, I did those properly. I double no triple check my work before I turn them in."

Chief shrugged his shoulders, "Well darling if ole captain says there is mishap with your work, then there is mishap."

The captain's voice interrupted chief's, "Now there is punishment for those who don't do their work properly or on a timely manner."

I looked at them confused. My hands went to my arms rubbing them slightly. I shifted uncomfortably. I question the two, "I didn't know there is such thing as a punishment... I mean in Starfleet there is no such thing as a punishment if you don't do your work properly. You get a talking to, like get taught on what is wrong and be able to know what to do next time."

The two men smirked. Chief walked around towards me to lean behind my chair, "Oh darlin' We don't go by Starfleet rules."

I frowned. Where the hell did I land into? I abruptly stood up but not before I got pushed back down. His hands were hold me down. I squirmed underneath his grip.

"L-let me go!" I shouted.

I am guessing other crew members know what the deal is and decide to look the other way or they get the punishment too. The captain stood from his chair. His feet carried him around the desk. He leaned on his desk with crossed arms. The chief smirked as the captain's hand decided to meet with my cheek. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I don't even think my commander look at this starship thoroughly... She just plopped me somewhere as long it's far from James. I moved my head back to it's normal structure. My eyes trailed down seeing that my knee is close enough to his area. I did get taught on how to defend myself. My knee became raised and met with his precious. Luckily, he slid down off his desk to the ground. The chief's fist all the sudden became into contact with my face. His hand grabbed my arm and he pushed me out of the room closing the door. My hand went to my lip feeling some liquid substance. Great. I'm bleeding. I decided to go to my quarters I got assigned when I became onboard this ship.

I stood infront of the mirror in my bathroom. I inspected my face. It's starting to bruise. I spit out some blood that was forming in my mouth. This is not going to be a good if I stay on this ship..

* * *

><p>It has been like this for months. Months of getting battered and bruised as I am still not up to their standards. I have to be on some kind of drug to be as fast as others and able to do things properly. I refused. I know what I am doing is perfectly fine. I have been hiding out in my room for a while now after I do the paperwork to try to avoid the superiors. I buried my head in my pillow softly as the already bruised and new bruising face is on the pillow. I heard my door swished open. I groaned, "Get the fuck away. I did those damn papers right!"<p>

I heard shoes move towards my bed. I felt the presence sit on my bed. I flinched when I felt a hand hover above me. The hand gently went to my shoulder to turn me towards the person. I grabbed the arm with tears welling up in my eyes, "No!"

My eyes met with baby blues I know so much. Tears started to fall down my face as I sat up hugging the man. I whispered, "James... James Tiberius Kirk... This is the one time ever I am really damn happy to see you."

He pulled away examining my face. His thumb gently hovered over my cheek which was favored more. His voice came out hoarse, "Abigail... What happened to you?"

I clinged to the man, to make sure he doesn't leave me. I sobbed, "Please take me away from here. Please..."

I felt his arm go under my legs and his other arm to support my lower back. His voice whispered, "Alright. Let's go back to Enterprise."

He flipped open the communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us up."

"Us captain?"

His eyes surveyed my injuries, "Yes us."

The light particles started to go around both of our bodies as my hand fisted his yellow command shirt. Tears was still flowing down as we finally were beamed aboard the U.S.S Enterprise.


	32. Chapter 31

Okay, I really really want to mix in some Star Trek Into Darkness into this story, some how... but I know a lot of people haven't probably seen it yet so I'm going to be a wonderful person and wait for the opportunity window to mix it in... If I remember what happened in the movie that is... I don't want to spoil an amazing movie. Anyways, I'll bring some things into the story some how to spruce it up and like give kirk and abby some time away from each other during or after maybe this chapter or the next to give other characters a good time in the spot light. I got a couple good ideas, and this is a good time to update before I start back up in school during the summer. Well leedadoo, let's start going on with this shall we?

* * *

><p>My back rested against a soft pillowy cloud. Well it felt like a cloud. I enjoy the softness. A soft sigh left my lips as I snuggled against the pillow. Footsteps walked into the room, stopping to the side of my bed. I popped open one of my eyes slightly. My vision blurred for a bit till it regained it's normality. I could see a man clad in white. My eye trailed towards the man's face. I sighed in relief. The man sighed smiling softly. His hand gently cupped my face. His scanning worried eyes trailed all over my face. His thumb gently scooted across my cheek. I winced.<p>

His voice softly trailed to my ears, "I'm sorry Abigail. I'm just checking over your injuries. Jim holed himself into his office after I had to shoo him away. He didn't tell me anything that have happened."

My voice came out as a small, "That's cause I didn't tell him anything."

His confused eyes met mine. I waited for him to move out of the way to start propping myself up. My back leaned against the long lifted part of the bed. I rubbed my eye as it felt like something went in it. My hands reached to the sheets and clenched it. Bones went to the other side of the room to bring over a chair. His hand went to mine to rub his thumb against my skin. Bones have always been there for me when James become an ass towards me or just be there like a normal father would. It's hard for me to tell James as I know he might kill someone considering he almost did that when we were children. My eyes looked towards the door then quickly to look at bones. I took in a deep breath. Better get it over with and done. I cleared my throat as it's sore slightly from being strangled a few days ago.

My voice came out as cracked, "When I beamed back aboard and when my commander came to see you and saw me with you, she took me away obviously you know that. Well she reassigned me to a new starship. I never really heard of this captain so I was blindly going in. He has to be new. I noticed that most women and possibly some men were skittish and running around like they are on some kind of drug."

The crackness of my voice went away as I continued, " I didn't really question it like looking further into their ways. It wasn't till well when I started filling out paperwork that I became the receiving end. I know for sure that I am doing my paperwork right. I am following through regulations and apparently I was doing something wrong that the captain have called me into his office. He told me to sit down and he chatted with me. The door opened and here comes my chief medical. He handed the captain my paper work to look over. I didn't understand this as the captain's eyes was looking at my handwriting. The captain then smiled wickedly looking up from the paper work and claims I did it wrong. I told him that I didn't do anything wrong. I know that I didn't do anything wrong."

Tears started rimming my eyes. I sniffled looking away. Bones' hand squeezed my hand in reassurance. My voice became into a whisper, "Then they started hitting me ell after I hit the captain in his jewels to defend myself and the chief holding me down. Now almost every week since then I would get a beating since paper work wouldn't need to be turn in till the end of the week. I refused to change the way I am doing my paperwork and how fast I am doing it. I know for sure that I am doing it right. I never once got a complaint from you. But each beating was different."

Bones looked upset. I wouldn't blame him. I'd be upset if anyone I knew close to me was getting abused. He stood up after giving one last squeeze to my hand. His fingers lightly went over my forehead going down to my cheek. He was moving my strand hairs. His lips went to my forehead. His voice rumbled against my forehead, "I'll help you recover Abigail. I'll fight my way so you don't have to go back. I won't allow it. I can't stand seeing you hurt all the time."

Bones pulled back petting my hair, " Everytime Jim brings you in with injuries and from trauma related situations... It breaks my heart that you went through such events especially at a young age. Jim told me stories when you two were growing up. How others bullied you, yes he told that he picked on you but not as bad as the others. I wish that I could of been there to prevent this and that so you would have a normal life."

I smiled having the swelled up tears fall down my cheeks, "Aww bones. I admit that I had one of the shittiest childhoods and growing up, but in a way I wouldn't change it. It made me as the person I am today. James didn't tell you that he saved me a few times from my father it seems. When my father was in his abusive state, my father would hit my mother and I. One time James was over for a play date that my mother and his mother set up since we knew each other since we were in diapers. My father came home from Star Fleet. His superior have chewed him out that day, of course, my father took out his frustrations on me."

I paused for a moment then continued, "My mother had to go to the store so she left James and I home since we were old enough to stay by ourselves. So as my raging father was searching for someone in the house, I heard him looking room to room. My anixiety grew more as the door slamming came closer. James knew that my father abuses me and my mother. My hand went to James' hand to pull him into my hiding spot that I go to when he has his rage fits. James shook his head at me as my dad's footsteps came closer. He stood in front of me placing his hands out so it seems like a force field my dad couldn't go through. My dad finally landed towards my room. His eyes was burning with fire. I was so scared that I had tears already flowing down my cheeks. My dad was going to go around James as his eyes met with mine. James refused to move as he blocked my father's way."

My eyes met with Bones'. Bones was listening carefully. I know that the two had their differences but the two are really close. I respect that. It's similar to mine and James'. Bones' voice ringed through my ears, "I'm guessing he took the hit instead of you getting it."

I nodded, "James is stubborn when I tried to pull him away to avoid my dad's oncoming fist. James shooed me off as gentle as he could. My dad's fist met with James' face. He kept doing it till James was bleeding from the cheek and nose. His face became swollen. I... I screamed for my dad to stop and for James to move. I was sobbing by then after the first hit. James was protecting me. After a few more beatings, my father left the house to go out and drink. My mother came home and went to check up on us. My mother started crying and hugging James and I. My mom was about to go towards the telephone to call James' mom but James took my mom's sleeve to stop her. He told her that he will deal with his mom and his uncle."

Bones' eyebrow shot up. He snorted, "Jim being a hero. I can see him as that but I cannot."

I chuckled slightly, "It's hard to believe sometimes considering he is just a little player and a jerk. However, he did do that. What he told him mom that some older kids jumped him on his way home from my home. Seeing James like that, it made me want to help him and other people. He was my portal to seeing my future light as being a doctor."

Bones' arms went around my body carefully, "Abigail, I'm glad that you became a doctor. If you didn't I wouldn't of have you in my staff. I treat and love you as my very own daughter Abigail. I will protect you as much as I can. You will not be shipped off back to those men and you will stay here."

I smiled at the middle aged southern man. My arms went up and around his torso. My face snuggled against shoulder. He smelled as any father would that I could imagine. My father didn't smell like a normal fatherly scent. He smelt of booze and smoke. Bones smell of forestry and just fatherly. I cannot explain it but he just simply smell like a father should smell. Bones lifted away from me smiling softly with the curl of his lip. He was about to walk out of the room saying he has to write down his report over me, his patient till my voice stopped him saying his name. He stopped close enough for me to grab his hand. My hand closed around his hand.

My voice came out as a whisper, "Can you please stay for a little while longer bones? I don't want to be alone."

He let out a slight laugh smiling. His head shook a tiny bit as he sat down next to me. His lips met my temple. He smiled down towards me, "Alright Abigail."

I smiled big scooting my body to the other side of the bed so the doctor has more room. I patted next to me. He gave me a raised eyebrow look. I rolled my eyes groaning slightly, "You won't crush me. Please lay next to me."

He eyed me a little bit then he scooted more in the bed. His arm went around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side taking in his scent. I played with his white shirt, "Bones I see you as a father to me. I just want someone like you to be in here with me for now. James isn't the only one who can mysteriously keep me calm."

He snorted, "Most of the time Jim gets on your nerves. Don't forget that. So do I get on your nerves Abigail?"

I shook my head against his chest, "No bones. You keep me calm all the time."

He smiled towards me giving me a squeeze, "Just rest Abigail for now then."


	33. Chapter 32

Bones had to leave after a while but it was nice to have him close by. I barely was around him as James kept stealing me away from people. It was a different scenery. My eyes were closed in content as a smile was etched on. I heard a knock. I opened one eye like I did when bones came in. I saw a familiar little Russian popping his curly head in. I smiled, "Come in Pavel."

He smiled slightly as he shuffled in closing the door behind him. Pavel sat down on the chair that occupied by bones at one point. His hands were on his knees.

His voice came out nervous, "I-I heard you vere on board and in medical bay. I had to come to zee you."

I slightly adopted the little Russian as a little brother. Secretly though. I haven't really hung around the Russian enough to exactly say hey Pavel, I'm taking you in under my wing as my little brother. My hand went to his hand, "Pavel, it's alright. I'll be fine. Bones said I should heal up in a few weeks."

I did have some kind of internal bleeding according to Bones before he left. He told me he already stitched me up. Pavel's lip twitched into a smile giving a slight nod, "Alright. I had to make zure. Scotty had zeen you and the captain beam aboard and he zaid you vere so beaten up."

His smile turned into a sad one. I reached over and gripped onto his hand, "Don't worry Pavel. I am fine. Smile a happy smile please for me?"

His brown eyes met my eyes. The door opened again to a James T. Kirk. His baby blues flickered back 'n forth between Pavel and I. James' voice came out raspy, "Chekov I need you on the bridge."

My eyes went towards James and it turned to a glare. My voice came into an authoritativeness sound, " No Pavel please stay. James here is saying that as he is jealous and wants you out."

James looked from Pavel to me. His eyes narrowed. Pavel looked uncomfortable. I rubbed Pavel's hand reassuringly. Pavel's eyes looked towards me as I smiled towards him. Pavel doesn't want to disobey the captain. Pavel stood up kissing my cheek, "I'm zorry Abigail. I'll zee you later."

Pavel turned his heel avoiding the captain's gaze as his eyes followed the Russian out. James' eyes flickered back towards me. I moved to my side, "I don't want anymore visitors. Please leave."

Footsteps walked towards my bed and stopped. His hand went to my cheek. I winced slightly making his hand travel to my hair. His fingers flowed through the strands. I whispered, "Thank you James."

I avoided his eye contact. James' lips went down meeting with my temple. His voice was barely audible, "Anything for you Abs."

I closed my eyes to let sleep gather me up and place me into a night cloud. I heard James' whisper, "I am having you transferred to the Enterprise. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>A growl erupted from my throat as the voices around me was getting louder and louder. My hands buried themselves underneath my pillow. My fingers gripped onto the soft feather bag. I pulled the pillow out of underneath my head and threw it at whoever was the pillow's nemesis. The pillow made a thunk on the floor.<p>

"Good you're awake, " A southern voice sounded annoyed at whoever he was arguing with previously.

I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out then have my eyes focus on the group of people in my room. Another growl erupted from my throat. I am now annoyed.

"Why must you all have to argue and get loud in my room where I was sleeping peacefully till recently, " I questioned.

I sat up and swinged my legs around to have my feet touch the ground. I stood up gripping at the dressing gown in the back.

"If you all are going to occupy this room, well I might as well go ahead and go to my own room which was previously assigned to me. I am pretty sure it remembers my card. I need my rest. If you all have not forgotten I had surgery a couple days ago and I am still healing as I still have stitches. Bones, I know I shouldn't be moving but I keep getting visitors that doesn't know when to just ehhh whats the word... shut up, " I ranted.

James rubbed his face as he groaned, "Here comes demon Abby."

I grabbed my IV stand and kept my other hand on the gown. I pushed my way through the group which consists of James, Bones, Spock and Uhura. As I past James and Spock, my hand went to Spock's head then to James. I continued my trek, "That's for raising your voices louder. I don't bonk women's and parental figure's heads."

Bones gave a glare to the two men, "I told you to leave that you'll interrupt her sleep."

James rubbed his head, "I forgot that she hates being woken up with not enough sleep. Or just being woken up at all. She gets all mean and demonic."

Spock raised an eyebrow in question after he rubbed his head, "That doesn't seem logical for a woman such as her to be acting like that."

Bones shook his head as he went to follow me to make sure I make it to my room. I felt his presence beside me since I am walking pretty slowly. His hand went to the small of my back, "I'll help you out Abigail. I told them to leave but they wouldn't listen."

I smiled towards the doctor, "Thank you Bones. Once I get in I am going to lock my door. I know the captain and first in command has universal keys same with you Bones but I rather try to keep them out with computer's override code to lock."

Bones eyes met mine, "Abigail I rather advise you able to let me at least come in."

I chuckled slightly, "Of course I'll let you in. I can give authorization to have you only to be able to enter."

Bones' finger poked my nose smiling, "You're very smart Abigail."

I puffed my chest out slightly proudly, "I am smarter than James."

Bones chuckled shaking his head. Bones pulled out his key and swiped at a reader. The door swooshed open. He helped me towards my bed. I stopped him, "Wait hold on."

I raked my brain for the override code. Ahha there it is. I spoke, "Computer, Authorization code : Oscar Hotel 45 Echo."

The computer's voice spoke around my room, "Authorization code accepted."

I smiled towards Bones who made sure I was comfortable. He placed a blanket over my body, "Please rest Abigail. I'll check up on you in a few hours when it's dinner time."

I gave a nod as Bones placed a kiss to the top of my head. He moved the IV into an appropriate spot. He walked towards the door flicking the lights off, "Rest Abigail."

With that being said, I closed my eyes to let sleep take me over again.


	34. Chapter 33

I heard a key at the door having the door swish open. I woke up a few hours ago as now I am reading a book. My eyes trailed up to the visitor or should I say visitors enter my room. I narrowed my eyes towards the unwanted visitor. I closed my book taking my eyes off of the unwanted visitor to the wanted visitor.

I cleared my throat, "Why is he in here?"

Bones pushed James forward to get closer to me, "He has something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow at this. James looked around and seem uncomfortable at this. He looked towards bones and Bones gave him an eyebrowed look. James sighed and he moved closer to my bed. James rubbed his neck to what I am guessing is a crank in his neck. His voice came out as husky, "Abigail si-."

My eyes flickered toward the man making him flinch slightly. He used my full name. The only time he does that is when he is serious or he is going to land one on me. I let out a deep breath, "I am guessing that the transfer wasn't successful."

James looked at Bones and Bones rolled his eyes at the situation. Bones walked forward closer to me, "What Jim is trying to say that the transfer was successful but I had to force the man to give you some vacation time on Earth. Since you had a rough time since you step foot on this starship. I thought it would relax you before you come back aboard."

My lips twitched upward, "Really? Well... I accept."

James had to do a double take towards me, "W-wait what?"

I smiled towards James, "You heard me or do you need a hearing aid now old man?"

Bones stifled a chuckle. James turned to him to give him a dirty look. I shook my head rolling my eyes, "I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself. Plus I don't have to see your stupid face all the time."

James' eyes flickered back towards me sarcastically, "Yes, we know how that turned out with what have happened in a few months."

My glare hardened even Bones started to glare at him. I looked at bones, "Bones can you...?"

Bones smirked and hit James in the head. James grabbed his head with a little groan. I smiled, "Thank you Bones."

He bowed his head smiling, "You're welcome Abigail."

James now glared at Bones then at me. I crossed my arms, "You're an ass James Tiberius Kirk. Those times before is I was overpowered and now I am going to train after I get these stitches out. But yes, I am going to accept that offer of a vacation to Earth. Maybe head back to Iowa and possibly visit your mother and I don't know tell her what kind of jerk you are and ass."

I know he cares for his mother. James face went to scared and worried. I stifled a laugh, "Oh Jamie your face is just priceless. Of course I am not that evil and tell your mother about that. But I will tell you that I will tell her that you lied to my commander and said I was pregnant with YOUR child then the whole fiasco followed after. I won't however tell her what have happened to me and well yeah."

He sighed in relief, "Okay you can tell her that. You leave tomorrow. Bones can help you with packing. I have a feeling Spock is trying to pinpoint me right now."

I rolled my eyes. James turned his heel and headed to the door which revealed to Spock who was about to use his card. James smiled, "Hey Spock. I was about to go back and see you."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Yes Captain. You are wanted on the bridge."

James went past Spock patting him on his back hard, "Let's not keep them waiting."

Spock looked at me and gave a nod and took his leave with the captain. Bones shook his head, "I swear that man..."

I smiled finishing the sentence of Bones', "drives everyone crazy. Been there and done that and unfortunately still doing that. It'll be a good break though. However, I'll be away from you Bones and Uhura who looks to may be iffy with Spock and no matter how much I have differences with that vulcan, I can't have her kill him. I could tell that James and Spock are slowly becoming best friends and I just can't break the bro code."

Bones raised an eyebrow as he looked around my room for a case, "Bro code? You young people say weird things. Jim said you'll be gone for a week or two."

I chuckled, "Bones you're not that old. Bro code as in I can't have one of them die. It's just god awful."

Bones gave a somewhat looking like an understanding nod. I looked at what he is trying to find, " My duffelbag is in the corner."

Bones went to where I had told him my duffel should be and picked it up. He plopped it down beside my legs, "I'll help you with some clothes and necessities. Other than that like undergarments you can do."

I smiled at his embarrassment. I nodded. For a while, Bones would show me a piece of clothing that I would say nay or yay to. The yay's obviously would go in the duffel and nays would go back in the closet. While he was raiding my closet, I went to my dresser and opened the undergarment drawers. I counted up to 14 panties and 8 bras. I apparently don't have many bras. Eh oh well. I placed them in my duffel in a little folded ball before Bones turned back around. It's to save him from embarrassment. Bones eyed the bag now, "Now it's for your toiletries."

Bones disappeared to my bathroom and gathered what he thinks a typical woman would need. I rested my head back on my pillow, "When will I be able to get these stitches out?"

Bones heard my voice and came out with a handful of tampons and the other hand have showering stuff with toothbrush and such. He placed them in my pack. He went to my side, "Let me see. Don't be embarrassed."

Bones' fingers went to the side of my gown and untied it. How can I be embarrassed when he is a doctor and so am I but just seeing him as a father is a bit awkward. He moved the bottom half of the gown to show my abdominal area. His fingers prodded around the stitched area to check the stitches and the area. He nodded in content as he flipped the front half of my gown back to the previous spot and tie it, "It looks like you're healing wonderfully. By the time you get back on board you can get those stitches out."

I nodded listening to doctors orders. Bones went to my closet to pull out a blue uniform dress. He placed it on my covered legs, "You best to be start moving around to get use to the stitches and stretch out your muscles too."

I nodded as I watch Bones detach the IV from my arm so I can be free from the stick. I picked up the dress and headed to the bathroom. From there I changed into the uniform but not without looking at the lovely stitches.. I popped out seeing Bones sitting on my bed. His head popped up when he heard my footsteps. He smiled softly, "Good, now do you want to head to the rec room to play some 3- dimensional chess?"

He stood up when I got closer. I spoke, "Actually as wonderfully that sounds Bones, I want to take a trip to the bridge. See what's going on. I know I don't have a pretty face right now with all the bruises and cuts but I think I can manage."

His hand went to move a piece of hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful Abigail. No matter what. Now I understand. I thought to occupy you before Jim sees you and annoy you."

I chuckled, "I got ways. Plus don't you have paperwork to be doing Bones?"

Bones curled his lip upward as he clasped his hands behind his back letting me go out first, "Possibly."

I laughed as I went out first with the southern man following. Oh Bones. I gave the man a hug before I was off to the bridge.


	35. Chapter 34

I have been thinking a while to come up with the next or this chapter. Not sure which. I'll figure it out as I go along. No worries. I'll try to update this as much as I can. I want to make it up to ya'll for all the months I haven't updated. I think the idea I got is a pretty good one... well I guess I'll find out if it is.

* * *

><p>The airlock doors closed behind me as I arrived on the bridge. James was sitting on the captain's chair. I wonder... how that seat would feel like. Uhura saw me walk in and she gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her. I walked her way standing near her whispering making sure James and Spock wouldn't hear me. Ah what am I kidding... Spock would hear me considering vulcans have intense hearing. I hesitated but continued on wanting to whisper, "How have you been Nyota?"<p>

Her eyes met mine after she clicked some buttons. She gave a slight shrug, "I am pretty good. How about you since well...?"

I know what she is referencing. I think those who knew about my situation know what she is referencing. My hand went to hover above my stitches, "It is going. I mean I am healing right? That's what counts."

A male's voice interrupted mine and Uhura's conversation, "Williams."

My head picked up at the sound. I figure why not humor the little ole captain. I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards the captain's chair. My hands laced together behind my back, "Yes captain?"

His baby blues looked up meeting my eyes with an raised eyebrow. His eyes were diverted to the front of the bridge, "Why aren't you resting like you should be?"

I thought for a moment for my answer, "Well captain, I am not disabled as you can see I can perfectly walk. I am just bruised up and battered. I swear sir that I am not a child anymore and I do not need you to baby me any longer."

I mentally laughed as the bridge was silent for a few moments. James' eyes looked up at me then at his crew. They instantly went back to work. His voice came out strong, "Williams I order you to go to the med bay or your quarters to obtain your rest that you certainly need."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head. I sighed. Two people can play this game. I spoke, "Well you see captain, I am not an animal you can just simply lock up when it suddenly is battered up. There are times for that but this is a time where a hurt person can heal by just going by with daily duties. Captain I have to simply disobey your orders as it's quite absurd as I have merely stitches and bruises. People with stitches can easily continue on with the duties as I am for one a doctor and a senior medical officer."

James took in what I was saying. Spock looked between the two of us. He raised an eyebrow. James looked up at Spock then at me, "Spock take the con. Williams with me. Now."

James lifted up from his seat and walked to the turbo lift. He stood in the lift waiting for me. I looked at Spock who slowly sat down in the captain's chair. James cleared his throat. My boots squeaked slightly on the floor as I walked to the turbo. The doors closed and here we go. James stopped the lift on a floor. James rubbed his face then neck. His eyes rolled towards me, "Abigail. What on earth are you doing out there?"

He stepped foot out of the lift. He grabbed my wrist to make sure I follow him. I am amused. I weighed out my options and spoke, "Well Jamie, I am still not a caged animal. I can freely do what I am assigned to do as much as any crew member. I am a doctor if I recall so I do know what and how the healing process of when one gets stitches and mere bruises."

He swipped his card to a room. He pulled me into the room. The door swished behind him as he started pacing. He is a worried little thing. I chuckled, "Someone seems worried."

He stopped infront of me. His hands went to my shoulders. He bent down to my height looking straight into my eyes. His hand went to my cheek softly. His thumb gently went across my cheekbone. His voice came out weak then strong, "Of... Of course I was Abigail. I... I don't know what would happen if something happen to you again."

His hands moved to go behind me as he pulled me into a hug. His face was in the side of my neck. I have no idea what to tell him.. My hands hesitantly went to his waist to return the hug. This is different. We didn't particularly hugged when we were younger. We more like well James more pulled on my hair when we were little kids then he made fun of the way I was underdeveloped in junior high and little bit of high school. We never showed affection just bullied each other. There were times when he would put his arm around my shoulders, but that was it. This was a different playground. Well it was the same with the kisses that James have given me when I didn't want them. And of course there's the part with him and I in bed. Luckily we didn't do anything, thank god. My hair flowed out of it's messy bun which cascaded down to my waist. I felt James pull away now fingering with my hair. His eyes were focused on my hair, "Your hair grew long since I last saw you in 9th grade."

I pulled away from him to gather up my hair and pulled out an extra hair tie to place it into a bun. I whispered, "Of course it did..."

Without knowing, I grew out my hair since I could remember. If I recall, it had to do with something. I felt his hand go behind my head. He pulled out my hair tie once again. He found some more hairties around my wrist and wrestled for my hairties. I crossed my arms, "Why must you take all of my hairties James?"

He looked at me stuffing the hairties in his pocket, "I like your hair down. You should wear it down. I do like long hair."

Oh that must be the reason why I grew it out subconsciously. I eyed him and grabbed his hand pulling him around then tapping his knees to make him fall backwards. His eyes were wide. I climbed ontop of the man and dug my hand into his right pocket grabbing my hairties. James watched my hand go through his pocket as I gather all of my hair ties. He then surprised me by flipping me onto my back. Luckily my stitches didn't break away. My breath was literally taken away as it surprised me. James's hand has my two hands locked above my head. His fingers were trying to ring out the hair ties that was gripping into my hand. He breathlessly spoke, "I will burn every single hair tie you own Abs."

I struggled, "Why do you care all the sudden? You didn't say anything since I first saw you again."

He let out a little growl, "Abs.. And if I recall you avoided me all those three years till we had to share the Enterprise together."

I rolled my eyes and he caught it. I stopped struggling, "Well you were and still are a little player you were in high school and I didn't want to get associated with that again. I was becoming successful without having to get on your ass about those girls and what they possibly could have with them sleeping around with more guys than the amount of fingers and toes we have."

I felt his grip loosen as he didn't move his eyes away from me. We had a staring contest till he crashed those soft lips onto mine. It caught me by surprise but I answered back with as much passion he was giving me. His hand grip started to let go as his previously free hand went to my waist and the other went to my neck. He gently nipped at my bottom lip. His lips trailed to the corner of my lips then my cheek and trails down to my neck and collarbone. The sensations is running through my veins. A pleasure I have never felt before and it feels well... amazing. It's like a drug, I don't want it to go away but I know sooner or later it has to come to an end. I bit my lip hard as I felt his teeth grazed against my skin. He pulled me closer to his body as his hand that was on my waist trailed down to my thigh. His lips caught my own again. The closer we got, the more chance it'll hit my stitches. I felt his body hover very closely to the stitches that my stitches caught against my dress uniform. I pulled away from his lips and let out a gasp. My hands went to his chest and push him slightly. I winced as he backed off slowly. His expression went instantly into a worried little thing. James without knowing what he was doing, he sat on my thighs as he pulled up the dress. His eyes flashed upon the stitch work.

I heard him whisper, "Abs..."

I could feel his fingers lightly hover above the stitch work then the pads of his fingers trailed over the many scars that was inflicted from my father. I am embarrassed, if I must say considering I have a man sitting on me with my dress up where my underwear is showing.

I squeaked, "James..."

His eyes flickered to my face and noticed I was turning red from embarrassment. He then looked down to the exposed skin and undergarment. He pulled a blanket over and covered me quickly. Jim got off of me and continued to cover me as he rested to my feet. He took off my shoes and placed them down. Jim walked back to the head of the bed. His lips went to my ear as he whispered, "I am so sorry for advancing like that on you Abs. Please though stay in here and rest. For me."

With those words that left his mouth, he gave me a kiss to the cheek then on the lips. He stood up fixing himself up, "I'll be back later to check up on you but please rest. You'll be taking a shuttle to Earth at 0900."

Jim left to head back to the bridge leaving me in a bed in his quarters. His bed of all of the beds that are on board. I grumbled to my self and fixed my dress underneath the covers. I turned to my side and took his pillow closer to my body. My nose took in the scent of Jim which was musky and foresty. Guessing the forest scent is from the shower gels he use. It's comforting as it was lulling me to sleep. All I ever do now is sleep it seems like... I wonder how much Earth has changed and stuff... I must check with my family home that is left to me under mother's will as it was hers that was inherited from my grandmother..


	36. Chapter 35

A warm presence was beside my body. The start of knowing of the presence was starting to wake me up. I let out a yawn as I felt a weight on my waist. My eyes flickered to the weight seeing it's an arm. My eyes trailed up the limb to it's attachment which trailed to a neck then a face. It was Jim. I instantly push myself away from the man startling him. He went to grab a phaser putting it on stun as he was aiming it at well around the room. I was already out of the bed against the all. My breathing was harbored. The phaser finally rested on me. Jim sighed as he placed the phaser down turning it off. He rubbed his face as he leaned against the headboard. His face lolled to the side looking at me, "You startled me Abs."

I gave him a weird look holding out my hands gesturing to the bed and him, "If I recall you startled me, all snuggled up against me and now that I see you pretty clear, you without a shirt."

James raised an eyebrow as he pulled the covers off. His feet started to step closer to me once they were on the ground. His arm went beside my face as his hand was against the wall. He was still half asleep. His forehead rested against my shoulder. My heart is still beating fast. His voice came out tiredly, "Abs now if I recall...you're in my quarters... my bed... I have to sleep somewhere."

My eyes studied his skin that is exposed and have it trail all the way to his boxers. My cheeks instantly got red. He is in his boxers. Boxers only. Dear god Jim... You are horrible. James turned his head so his face was to my neck. I felt his warm breath against my skin. The breath is trickling slowly over the skin as in response it, goosebumps rose. I am guessing he could feel my body heat radiate off as he snuggled his face into my neck more. His hand that was beside my head went behind my back as the other hand went to my bottom. He picked me up slightly off the floor enough to maneuver me back onto the bed. His face rested on my collarbone as his forehead rested against my neck.

I heard him whisper, "Just a couple more hours Abs. You'll still get your vacation."

I am trapped underneath his body. I felt his chest slowly take in and out breaths. Great... I am stuck. I turned my head towards the clock that sits on his night stand. It reads 0530. So that means 3 hours and 30 minutes left till I am shipped off to Earth... What to do while I am underneath a man who is stripped down to nothing except his boxers... Right now my mind is coming up with nothing. I like his body heat radiating off onto me. It feels nice. I looked at the ceiling and noticed it had a pattern. That's different. I guess I found out a way to occupy my time.

* * *

><p>1,598 tiles are on the ceiling. By the time I was done counting, I felt Jim squirm above me. Finally the man wakes up. I take this time to shove him off. I used my free arm and push him enough to have him roll over. Apparently it was too much as he landed face first onto the ground. I started laughing. That's what you get for trapping me here. I sat up rolling my asleep arm. I shivered as the tingling feeling feels god awful. I hopped off of his bed and walked around to the fallen Jim. I poked his foot, "Hey Jamie."<p>

He groaned pushing himself off turning his head to look at me, "Didn't I say stop calling me that?"

I smiled innocently, "Oh I simply don't remember that little detail. But Jamie, I must head out and grab my bag for the trip to Earth. I am happy I don't have to see your ugly face anymore."

He glared at me as he began to sit up running his fingers through his short hair. I looked at the clock and see the time is 0730. I bent down to the man on the floor and patted his cheek smirking, "Don't worry baby. I'll tell your mother the stories and everything and well make sure you get a lovely phone call from her. I'll also get a shirt saying My friend went to Earth and all I got was this lousy shirt."

He grabbed my forearm pulling on it making me pull the opposite way. It pulled him onto his feet. His face got close to mine. He looks slightly threatening, "Do not say anything to her."

I smirked even more, "Oh why Jamie?"

James backed off to his closet pulling out clothes, "Because Abigail... my mom doesn't need to know what I go through and what I do."

I studied his movements and noticed something, "You're afraid you're going to get her stressed out and somehow die from a stressed symptom... aren't you? You want her to be happy and not worried.."

James pulled on his shirt after he slipped on his pants. I am guessing he showered before he went to bed. He fixed his shirt then his eyes met mine, "Yes."

I bit my lip as I slipped on my boots. I walked towards the door, "Well James don't worry I'll only tell her the funny ones then. I don't want you to kill me when I come back on board."

James rolled his eyes as he zipped past me to exit his room. I grabbed his hand, "Wait where's my hairties?"

He stopped looking behind me, "Okay you can have one or two but once you're back on board no more hair ties."

I stifled a laugh, "Okay sure, just so you know I have to have my hair up at all times when working."

He came up with a comeback, "Well when you're off duty then."

He dug into his pockets and found one hair tie that I have forgotten when I was digging them out of his pocket. He handed me the hair tie and instantly I placed my hair up into a bun. He turned his heel and continued heading out to what I think is the bridge is his destination. I followed him till I stopped in front of my quarters. I swiped my card and the door opened. I quickly went in and got my duffel and headed out. Bones was walking down the hall. His eyes seemed surprised when he saw me already out of my room. He spoke, "You're awake already? I am surprised as the wound of yours would keep you asleep."

I rubbed my neck, "I had a rude of awakening."

He raised his eyebrow then unclasped his hands from behind his back, "Well then, Abigail I need to check on your stitches before you head on to Earth."

I gave a nod and followed Bones to the medical bay. He gestured the way to a private room. He disappeared getting a gown and reappeared with it folded in his hands. He handed the gown to me, "I'd like you to change into that and then change back into normal clothing once we are done here."

He left me alone in the room as I switched clothing into the gown. I waited till the door opened again seeing Bones with some gloves. His fingers untied the side of the gone and began looking over the stitches. I could hear his mumbles as I stared at the ceiling. I felt the gown cover myself again and being tied. I moved my head to look at Bones who was disposing the gloves. He smiled, "Well Abigail, you are looking quite well. Your stitches are healing fine, by the time you get back those suckers will be off."

I smiled nodding, "Thank you Bones."

I reached over to hug the man as he hugged me back. He left me alone for me to change once again. I am stuck with my uniform dress. I sighed as I started changing into the uniform.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as the shuttle is in my view. Scotty smiled at me as he was at the door of the shuttle. He opened his arms for me to make myself in. I accepted his open arms and hugged the scot. His scottish accent vibrated, "I am gonna miss ya lassie."<p>

I chuckled, "Make sure the captain keeps his knickers on."

He fake saluted when he pulled away from me, "Aye lassie. I'll make sure."

I gave Scotty a kiss to the cheek, "Thanks Scotty. I don't want to clean up his mess again like I did back in junior high and beginning of high school."

Scotty smiled nodding his head. He gestured in the shuttle, "You're chariot awaits milady."

I laughed a bit as I was about to board the shuttle. Till well a voice stopped me, "Abby!"

I turned around and seeing James quickly stepping down the steps. He slightly jogged towards me, when he got closer he slowed down. I shook my head at the man. I was about to speak till his lips went on my own. Why does he keep doing this...? His fingers weaved in my bun pulling me closer. I do like his kisses. They are pretty good. Scotty chuckled as he was escaping from the scene leaving us two by ourselves. Jim pulled away having his forehead touch my own. His breath tickled my lips. As he spoke his breath tickled them some more, "Abigail, come back home safe. I can't have something for you when you're not here. So come back in one piece."

I laughed a bit, "Okay. I was planning to come back in one piece."

My mind took a moment to figure out what he has said... My eyes met his, "Wait... something? What are you talking about James?"

Jim smiled softly and his lips crashed onto mine. When he pulled away, he spoke, "Nothing Abs. You better get going. Star Fleet post in Iowa is waiting for you."

I looked at him weirdly, "Okay. I'll see you then. I might keep in contact if you don't burn the Enterprise down."

James laughed and gave me a slight shove into the shuttle, "Go on, git."

I waved at my captain and childhood friend. The doors closed and the red shirt who was driving the shuttle spoke, "Buckle up Lt. we are about to lift off."

I nodded and sat down at a plush seat and buckled up. Once the sound of being buckled commenced, the shuttle lifted off the ground and started its journey to Earth, Iowa.

* * *

><p>The shuttle's feet touched ground. It rattled the shuttle's body slightly till it finally touched down. The red shirt popped open the cockpit's door, "We landed. You may now exit. Have a nice vacation Lt. Williams."<p>

I gave a nod unbuckling my seatbelt, "Thank you Ensign."

The main door opened and the sun shined. I winced at the light. God I forgot how bright the sun was. I grabbed my duffel and headed off of the shuttle. I was greeted by a Lt. who was stationed at this post. I smiled towards her, "Hello I'm-."

She interrupted me smiling, "Lt. Abigail Williams. I know James have informed me that you would be flying in. I have already have your ride ready to take you to whatever destination you like."

Okay...Of course he'd inform you, didn't have to interrupt me and tell me that. And her tone, I didn't like that. It was like she knew James from before. Wait she said his first name so maybe he does know her. I glared at her and headed to my car. I sat in the back of the taxi. The woman who greeted me when I first came off the shuttle raised an eyebrow. I ignored her presence and decided to talk to the driver, "Take me to this address..."

I told him the address, once he tapped in the address, he started driving. I crossed my arms. How dare she say his first name and why am I getting all huffy and puffy about her. I gritted my teeth. This is going to be something... I am not sure if I like this anymore.


	37. Chapter 36

Well this is my idea... I think it's good but whoknows. Just don't hate me :C Also I can't remember if I mentioned Abby's eye color. If I did, I am sorry if I say the wrong color cause literally I cannot remember if I did.

* * *

><p>I dug my hand into a pocket that has not been open since well I last left for Star fleet. The keys jingled as I grabbed them to open the door. The keys went in the key hole and unlocked it. I turned the handle and pushed open. I eyed my house as it looks like someone is living here recently. I closed the door and walked further into my house. I placed my duffel on my couch as I continued looking around my house till I heard feet padding against the wood floor. Who the hell is in my house? I hid in a corner waiting for the culprit walk by. I instantly grabbed the person's arm and twisted it behind as I kicked the person's knees to make the person fall forward. My eyes scanned the body and noticed it is a male in a towel. I twisted his arm more upward which lead to him groaning loudly.<p>

His voice came out, "What the hell! Who the fuck are you?"

I pressed his arm a little bit higher, "Shut up. I am the one asking questions here. This is my house, now who are you?"

It's weird how I can take down a man like this but when I am on the spot it's a different story. He groaned, "This is my house, I don't know where you get this idea that it is your house."

I gripped onto his arm tighter, "I own this house. I inherited this house from my mother's death, no way in hell that I sold this house. Now explain yourself on why you're housing yourself here."

He let out a huff, "If you let go of me, we can talk like civilized people."

I studied his movements, "Pull something on me and you're getting it."

I let go of him stepping over the man. I went to my duffel and pull out my phaser that I know keep with me just in case. I turned it onto stun. I aimed it at him as he was starting to push himself up. He dusted himself off then his eyes saw the phaser. His hands went straight into the air, "Woah what happened to talking like civilized adults?"

My hand fixed its grip on the handle of the phaser, "I don't trust men that well."

There is only a few handfuls of men I do trust which is James, Bones, Scotty, Chekov and unfortunately Spock. Unfortunately for him as he caused trouble for James earlier but now the two are slowly becoming friends so it's all good. He shrugged and went to the bar chair and sat down. He offered a seat next to him but I refused as I went to the kitchen leaning against the fridge. His eyes, hazel, looked into my green blue eyes. His hair is auburn similar to mine. His lips started to move as sound started to come out of it, " I was told my mother was given this house to me."

My eyes flashed anger, "You're lying to me. This house belongs to a Rachael Williams who she gave the house to me."

He looked at the counter dusting it off then calmly look up at me, "My mother was Rachael Williams."

I shot a stun that almost hit him, "You're lying! I am an only child, I grew up as an only child. I know nothing of having a brother."

He stood up slamming his hands on the counter, "I know who the hell my mother and father is and they are Rachael and Kyle Williams. It says so on my damn birth certificate. I was born in Riverside, Iowa. On the day of September 12, 2232."

I swallowed a huge lump of I have no idea what that was lodged in my throat. That's my birthday... I was born in Riverside, Iowa... I felt tears started to well up in my eyes, "You... you are fucking lying to me..."

He stood up and went to a room and came back again with papers. He slammed the stack of papers on the counter. I took my phaser and turned it off putting it on the counter. I shakingly picked up a piece of paper that was ontop and separate from the rest. My eyes read the paper and it was his birth certificate. It's authentic. It reads : Matthew Williams, Mother: Rachael Williams, Father: Kyle Williams. The rest is what he said. What is going on... I felt my head getting light headed. I placed the paper on the counter. I need to talk to someone... Bones? James? Wionna? Ugh I wish my mother was alive to explain this. I went to my things and gathered them up and simply left. I cannot be around the man. Whoever this matthew person is. I went to the garage and unlocked it with another key. I went to my bike and started it up. I should be in a safer environment when traveling but it is faster. I kicked the start and off I went to a hotel. It's already getting late and I can't bother Wionna with my problems for now. I parked the cycle in a spot, jiggling my keys to my pocket. I went to the office. The old man looked up from his desk and gave me a weird look. I looked down at my clothing and realized I am still in my uniform. I sighed, "I need a room for tonight please."

He gave a curt nod and looked in his computer, "We have one opening. Name and how are you paying?"

I dug into my duffel for my wallet, "Card and Abigail Williams please."

His hand reached out and grabbed my card and typed up my information. He then handed me my card and a key back, "Here you go, enjoy your stay. check out is at 10 in the morning."

I nodded as I accepted the items and headed to the assigned room on the key. I opened the room and threw my bag on the twin bed. I groaned plopping on the bed. I took off my boots and opened my duffel once again. I searched for a communicator. My hand pulled it out and flipped it open. It made the noise.

I hesitantly spoke, "W-williams to Enterprise."

James is probably on the bridge so it's best to call for the enterprise. James' voice ringed through the mini speaker, "Abigail? Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

He sounded worried. I bet James had switching to a communicator and heading to a different room. I gulped as I rested my head against the pillow, "Jim... James... I could only contact you through Enterprise's bridge... I just needed someone to talk to... A guy was in my house... And well..."

I heard his voice erupt through the speaker, "Abigail... are you okay? Who was the guy?"

I swallowed, "Apparently... I have a brother... and well here's another twist... he has my birthday meaning he is my twin. I am okay. I didn't get hurt. I more hurt him, I mean I almost stun the man and well I pushed him to the ground twisting his arm upward."

I heard James go hmmm then he spoke, "Where are you now? Are you with my mother?"

I stifled a laugh halfheartlessly, "James... you don't know me that well it seems. Apparently you fucking women a bunch to the point your brain is mush... Anyways I am at a hotel that is between my home and yours. I'll see your mother tomorrow when the time is appropriate... I ust don't know what to do. My mother left the house to apparently both of us, me and that guy. "

I heard Bones speak up, "If I might say Abigail, are you sure it's not some guy who is posing as a brother to you?"

Some tears fell down my cheek. I choked up, "His birth certificate is authentic. And my parents names are on there, to the letter exactly. No one can just take a stab and hope for the best."

I bet Bones is clenching his jaw when he heard me choke up. I wiped my face with my sleeve as I heard nothing but silence. James shuffled in his seat from what I could hear. James voice spoke seriously, "You are coming back Abigail. I do not trust you near this guy."

My head perked up at the statement and glared at it. I sniffled, "No James. I am staying here. I need to figure this thing out. It's just my house is housing some guy who is apparently my brother and I have no place to stay for the time being."

James now sounded angry, "Abigail Katarina, I want you back on board. I don't want you to be homeless cause of some sleezeball stole your home."

I moved from my side to my back. My arm is raised with the communicator at hand. My glare intensified, "If you want to play that game James Tiberius Kirk, then I am staying here for the reason this strange man who has been in my house for who knows how long and says his parents are mine and with the same exact birthdate as mine and I want to find out more and where the hell he has been all along."

James stayed quiet. Bones spoke this time, "Alright Abigail. Stay there till your vacation is up. I'll keep Jim on ropes. Go ahead and figure out what is going on. Just be careful. I have to get back to the medical bay. I'll talk to you later Abigail."

My voice perked up, "Thank you Bones and I'll talk to you later also Bones."

James waited till Bones left I am guessing as he spoke up again, "Abigail... I just don't trust guys that you're alone with. The last few times that have happened resulted horribly. I just feel safer if you are here with me. Please."

His voice sounded almost begging. I sighed, "James I will stay with your mother for the time being. I'll be fine. Don't worry. If it really bothers you, try looking him up. He goes by Matthew Williams."

His voice came up after a while, "It's just... I worry about you Abs. I'll look him up that is for sure. I just can't handle having harm happening to you especially when I can't be there to save you from it."

Wait what? I raised an eyebrow at his statements. I took a deep breath, "Alright James. I'll watch out. I'll talk to you later. I'll see your mother like I said tomorrow when the time is right."

James' voice appeared once again for the final time, " Okay Abs. I'll talk to you tomorrow to check in with you."

The next statement I could barely hear as he said it under his breath, "_I think I love you Abigail."_


	38. Chapter 37

I don't know how many I can post before I have class tonight... So I'll try my best ya'll. And I'll try my best with the story line.

* * *

><p>All I heard was <em>I think I<em>... That's all I heard the rest was barely a whisper... That man is infuriating. I dug through my duffel and pulled out some fresh clothes to start the new day and decided to wash up before I head over to Wionna or possibly so called Matthew to figure out what is going on. I could see a shiny glint in my duffel. I pulled out what looks to be my P.A.D.D. Oh bones. I'll look up this so called Matthew Williams once I am done refreshing up. I placed the P.A.D.D on my pillow as I grabbed my clothes and hopped to, to the bathroom. My hands glided around the knob of the shower and turned it on to medium heat. Steam instantly started rising from the heated water. A smile was brought to my face. Finally something to relax in but I got to watch out for my stitches... I placed my clothes on the counter and ran back out to the duffel of many things and found what Bones slipped in. A adhesive protective barrier for my stitches. Lovely. Thank you Bones~! I took the adhesive back into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. Once done getting ready, I sat on my bed. My eyes glanced at the P.A.D.D. I took the tablet into my hands and started my search of files that may mention the man.

The file reads :

**Name: **Matthew Trenton Williams

**Birthday: **September 12, 2232

**Parents: **Rachael Williams, Kyle Williams

**Siblings:** Twin sister, Abigail Katarina Williams

**Occupation: **Star Fleet Captain of USS Excalibur

I sighed. My family kept a secret from me. He appears out of no where. Well isn't he a lucky son of a bastard. He lucked out on all the beatings mother and I got. Anger filled through my veins. Plus he is captain of a star ship. I heard my communicator beep. I leaned over the bed and picked up the beeping communicator. I flipped it open confused, "Uhm... hello?"

James' voice appeared, "Abby, that man you said last night. He's indeed your brother, he was staying with a family member in Washington. He was with your aunt, Trisha."

I rubbed my face, "Great... a family reunion with a couple of people who never met each other and appeared to be siblings. Great. I am not sure what to do. Either go to Wionna or to that man to talk things out."

James voice sounded strong, " I rather have someone with you when you meet with your brother. I don't trust him at all."

I started braided my chestnut auburn hair into a slightly side braid. I thought things over till I heard his voice again, "Abby?"

I let out a deep breath, "I'll bring your mother with me. Maybe she knew about my parents' doings between me and my brother. I wouldn't be surprised since your mother and my mother went way back. Don't even think of beaming down here. You need to be a captain of your ship."

James was quiet for a moment till I saw a form being beamed down with light particles surrounding the body. I glared at the communicator, "If that is you James Tiberius Kirk, I will kill you when I get back up there."

A voice spoke, "That would be unwise Lt. Williams."

I groaned turning my head to see the hobgoblin. I am slightly okay with him. Not much though, he still gets on my nerves with by the book stuff. James spoke up, "I sent Mr. Spock down with you to come with you and he more likely would stay with you as you settle this with your brother. I trust Spock to keep you safe."

Spock looked around the room as I continued talking with James, "You got to be kidding me Jamie. I can handle myself."

I could feel Jim rolling his eyes. He spoke once again, "Spock will keep me updated. As long as I am on Enterprise, Spock can be on shore. No arguments Abigail. I'll talk to you later. Spock keep her safe."

Spock piped up, "Yes Captain."

James hung up on the communicator. I turned my body to face the vulcan, "Soooo... you're my body guard then huh?"

Spock raised his angular brow, "That deems accurate."

He looked to be wearing his starfleet uniform. I groaned. I have to get the vulcan some normal clothes that doesn't scream Starfleet. I grabbed my duffel and hopped off the bed, "Well Spock you are going to meet Wionna, James' mother. You need to get out of those clothes. I might feel like I am infamous or something to have a guard with me at all times."

Spock pulled down his blue shirt slightly, "I find that my uniform is standard to when a crew member has a mission on shore."

I rolled my eyes taking his hand, "Well you're with me and this is not really a mission so you are going to change. No if's and's or but's. Wionna must have some of James' clothes in case he comes to visit."

We headed towards the check out. Spock insisted that he stays with me as captain orders. I rolled my eyes. I went to the desk with Spock to the side. I placed the key on the counter, "I am here to check out with the name Abigail Williams."

The same old man peered over his glasses looking at me then at Spock. He snorted as he took the key, "Fun night I pressume."

My eyes flashed annoyance. This man is hinting I was sleeping with Spock and that I am those night ladies. I crossed my arms, "If you are thinking of being a lady of the night, then think again sir. Now have a nice day sir."

I turned my heel with an raised eyebrow Spock following me. I stopped once I was side by side with my bike. I forgot I took my bike. My eyes flickered to the vulcan, "Do you mind if this is the transportation?"

Spock eyed it and gave a nod. Good. I don't feel like changing transportation which is at my home. I hopped on the bike waiting for Spock to get on. I patted behind me, "It's fine. It's not going to bite you."

His eyes scanned the bike then swung his leg over the bench. I instructed him to placed his feet on the foot bars and grab onto my waist. He did as he was instructed. I started the bike and head north to where Wionna should be staying at. It's countryside for the hotel to where the home is placed. As we pass the dirt grounds. A memory flashed through my mind when Jim and I were kids... and we happen to stole his uncle's car. Which was Jim's father's car.

_I was over at Jim's place for a play date. Mom wanted me over there as Jim's mother was off planet and she knows that he needs someone there other than George and his uncle. A girl in the house. I think it was to protect me from father but I accepted to go over to James'. Jim's uncle was arguing with George. Those two are always fighting. Jim was scared for always loosing his brother. This time it went too far. The older two got into an argument. Jim's uncle's voice rang through the house as he was chasing George out, "You know what get the hell out of the house..When your mom comes back she can deal with you. Go ahead go, run away."_

_Jim looked at me as I looked back at him. We both stood up and ran after the fighting duo. Jim kept me behind him as he followed his uncle and brother. The fight continued to the outside. His uncle continued, "You think I give a damn?"_

_Jim spoke up, "Where are you going?"_

_George answered, "Far away as I can get."_

_His uncle replied, "Which isn't far enough. This is my house. Not yours and not your mothers."_

_His uncle kept pointing to the ground to make a point. The uncle was closing in on George. I stayed quiet. I know when to stay quiet and when not to as it was practically beaten into me. His uncle turned around angry, "What do you want Jimmy?"_

_Jim looked at me and grabbed my hand then looked back at his uncle stuttering, " I.. I just don't want my brother to go."_

_The adult's voice spoke, "What you want doesn't matter. You're no one. And I asked you to wash the car. How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?"_

_I could feel tears well up around my eyes. His uncle took a step closer and Jim took a step back almost bumping into me. I gripped onto his hand tighter. I want to say something but I can't. I need to find my voice._

_I spoke quietly, "He is someone... He is someone you'll never be and that's same with George, you'll never be him either."_

_His uncle's eyes flashed anger. He clenched his jaw, "What...did you say Abigail?"_

_Jim went infront of me, trying to protect me from his uncle, "She said nothing, she was mumbling to herself. She always do that."_

_His uncle eyed Jim then me. He then turned to George and said, "Go." _

_Jim and George's uncle walked off. George took a step closer to the house looking shocked. Jim turned to his brother, "Please stay."_

_George's deeper voice spoke, "I can't take uncle frank anymore. Mom doesn't know what he is like when she's not around. Do you hear him talking like he's our dad?"_

_His voice got louder and angrier, "Not even his car you're washing. That's dad's car."_

_Jim's hand gripped onto mine as he took me with him to follow George._

_George continued, "You're gonna be okay. You always are. You always do everything right. Good grades. Obey every stupid order."_

_George went ahead to stop infront of Jim, " I can't be a Kirk in this house. Show me how to do that and I'll stay... I'll see you."_

_Jim has nothing to say. No words are forming. My hair blew against the wind. I tugged on his hand, "We must go Jim... Before your uncle comes back with more anger than before." _

_Jim's eyes watched George then he looked at me. We both walked back to the house. James started up with the water and soap for the car. Instantly, he started cleaning the car. He doesn't want to do it. I know that. I offered to help but James told me no that he should do it. James soon finished cleaning the outside and started working on the inside. He allowed me to at least sit with him inside the car and help with the dusting. James' hand touched the visor and out comes the keys. It fell into his lap. My eyes followed the jingle sound and stared at it. Jim looked to the distance then at me. He smiled and started the car and off we go. He drove off the property and onto the road swerving a bit. I gripped onto the arm rest on the door, "Watch it James!"_

_James rolled his eyes slightly at me. The speedometer was picking up speed up to 80mph. The car phone started to ring. I looked at James as he hit the button and here comes his uncle's angry rant voice. I looked at James then at the console. My finger touched media and here comes an old song called Sabotage by Beastie Boys. James looked over at me. I shrugged, "I can't stand him anymore."_

_James smiled and unhooked his side of the top. He gestured for me to unhook mine. I went on my knees and stood up slgihtly and unhooked it. Instantly, the hood came off and James let out a yell. I chuckled as he continued driving. We drove past George. We both gave him a wave and we just kept driving even when the cop was behind us. James decided to turn and continued on. His foot hit the brakes and it turned the car making it slide. James grabbed my hand and he popped open the car door and we both jumped out. I grabbed at the ground in hopes not to fall off this cliff and have an early death. It goes same with James. He pulled himself up and then he grabbed my hand pulling me up. The cop is off his motorcycle looking at the two of us._

_His robotic voice spoke, "What's your two's names citizens?"_

_I gulped and tried to dust off my sun dress. Jim swallowed then answered, "James Tiberius Kirk."_

_The cop looked at me and I spoke quietly, "Abigail Williams." _

_It seems he heard me as he accepted it._

I sighed as I pulled up to a home that Wionna have gotten after she heard about Jim's uncle. Spock noticed my distant look. He spoke up, "Are you alright Lt?"

I glanced at him then hopped off, "I am alright Spock. Don't worry. Just had a memory. We best to get in."

Spock nodded and he followed me to the front door. I climbed the steps and knocked on it. I could hear footsteps to the door. A man opened the door. He looked familiar. His deep voice spoke, "Abigail? Little Abby?"

I smiled and instantly jumped into the man's arms, "Oh George it is so good to see you."

George chuckled as he hugged me back, "It's good to see you too Abby."

George's eyes met with Spock's as Spock has a questioning look, "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend Abigail~?"

I let go of George and punched him in the arm. George looked at me like what the hell. I crossed my arms, "No he isn't. Spock this is George, James' older brother. George this is Mr. Spock, James' first officer."

George's eyebrows lifted and gave out a little whistle of impress. His arm went around my shoulders, "Come on in Abby. Tell me everything that has happened. Mom is in the kitchen baking some treats."

My mouth instantly watered, "I have to say hi to her first and possibly she wants to hear about what has happen too.."

George lead me inside with Spock following me. I wiggled out of George's arm grip and headed to the kitchen. I knocked on the wall, "Knock knock."

Wionna's eyes lifted from her baking to meet mine. She smiled, "Oh Abigail! It's so good to see you child."

I walked over and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you too. I see you are baking Wionna."

She smiled even more nodding, "Yes I am. Once they are cooled down, help yourself to some."

I stepped away from the woman, "George wants to hear what has been going on, and I felt you might want to too."

She nodded leading me away from the kitchen to the living room. She sat me on the couch. Her eyes spotted Spock, "Oh? Who is this Abigail?"

I turned my body slightly to face the two of them, "Wionna this is Mr. Spock, James' first officer and Spock this is Wionna James' mother."

She smiled softly, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Spock. Any thing to drink?"

George waved his hand, "I want some coke mom!"

Wionna shook her head, "You go get it yourself."

George mumbled going to the fridge pulling himself a coke. Spoke spoke up, "I'll like a glass of water please."

She nodded as if she is jotting this down. She turned to me, "Abigail?"

I smiled, "I'll like some water also please."

She disappeared into the kitchen then came back out with water. She sat down next to me resting a hand on my knee, "You have to tell me all that has happened. James doesn't tell anything."

My evil side wants to say everything but the little promise with James tells me not to. Just the funny parts. I took in a deep breath. I guess I'll start with when I first saw James.


	39. Chapter 38

I raked my brain for the memories. My eyes met with George then Wionna. I spoke, "Well my version is probably different than his. Anyways, I didn't know I'll meet up with James. I noticed him on the shuttle from the shipyard that are ways from here. I was shocked to be honest. Anyways, he found out I was there when roll call was in the process. So ever since then he tried to get my attention and talk to me but I ignored him. I needed to focus on my studies so I cannot have the jerk bother me. Remember in junior high, he'd always bother me when I am studying."

Wionna nodded. George was laughing a bit. Spock raised an eyebrow, "He bothered you while you were studying?"

I nodded," Like he would keep talking to me, jump on my bed, stare into my soul and take away my books."

Spock look like he was in thought. I took a sip of my water then continued, "Continuing on, for three years he kept trying to get my attention. So Vulcan had a distress signal so we all went except for James and well Bones, my chief medical officer, decided to help out James and sneaked him onto the Enterprise. He was grounded on academic leave, he did something stupid. I was assigned to the Enterprise and he risked his life to save those who were in need of saving. Even mine. I am probably in debt to him about two to three times. Your son is a sneaky little bugger though, he keeps stealing kisses from me."

Wionna's eyes lit up, "Oh?"

Oh dear, she is hoping that Jim and I get together. I shook my head, "Oh no no Wionna, it's not what you think. My first response was to slap him. I am sorry, first instinct. It's not like James and I would ever be together. We are best childhood friends. He went back to picking on me with the name calling. I resorted to his old nickname also. My father was on board... and well... things didn't go well... My mother was murdered by that man and then my father captured me and tortured me and was going to rape me till James intervened. Going forward with things, your son saved the day the whole shabang and he was promoted to Captain of the USS Enterprise... After the promotion ceremony, I was assigned to a different star ship. Jim didn't like that at all. He talked with my commander and came up with this lie that I am pregnant with his child and that the mother and child should be with the father. I was mad at him for lying to my commander to get me back onto the Enterprise. It worked though."

I gulped, "I almost got raped again at Jim's attempt at a 'dance' and he saved me once again. With the pregnancy thing, it was not till a few months back, my commander decided to drop by so Jim thought him and I were going to take a so called vacation on a planet that is friendly to the federation. That turned out a bust as he lied once again about him and I being married so I was beamed back up on the star ship and well I came across my commander. She instantly knew I wasn't pregnant so she had me transferred to a horrible star ship. My captain and chief medical abused me. James, I am not sure how he found me or what, but he appeared and took me away. I was grateful. So that where we are now, I am back on the Enterprise. Which leads me to this question, Wionna did you know if I have any siblings?"

Wionna looked at me then at her hands, "Yes. You have a twin brother, Matthew. Your parents couldn't handle two of you so they let your aunt take care of him."

I took in a deep breath, "Great... I met him last night at my home which we both apparently inherited. Spock is here to be as my body guard since Jim doesn't trust Matthew."

George crossed his arms, "I think I saw him a few times coming in and out of your house. I thought you sold the house."

I shook my head, "It's a beautiful home, I just cannot sell it."

Spock looked at me, "If I may say Lt, if I recall, Jim did say he was a star ship captain."

I stilled for a moment then gave a nod, "Yes he is that also meaning he is in Star fleet. Also Wionna do you mind if Spock and I stay here with you two?"

She smiled grabbing my hands, "Of course you two can. I have missed you little miss. Now you say Jim has advanced towards you?"

I raised an eyebrow slowly nodding. George started laughing, "Jim likes you Abby. He doesn't know it yet it seems like but he is totally into you."

I snorted, "No, he is not. He is far from that."

_I think I love you._ My heart started beating fast as blush started to form at my cheeks. Spock noticed it and decided to voice it, "Lt. your cheeks are turning into a red color. I am afraid I am not familiar with this."

Oh only if looks can kill. I glared at the vulcan. In response he just raised his eyebrow. Of course raise that damned eyebrow. One day, I'll shave it off so you have no eyebrow to raise. Wionna noticed this but kept it to herself. She just smiled. I stood up and walked towards George. He was into chuckles now. I leaned over and created fists. Both my fists started to rub against the sides of his head. His hands instantly went to my hands to try to make me stop. I shook my head, "Nu uh uh. James does not like me, he is too much of a jerk to do that. Nor do I want him to."

Wionna chuckled standing up, "I'll show you to the guest rooms. Mr. Spock. Abigail."

I let go of George's head and followed Wionna and Spock who were heading up stairs. I turned back to George, "I am not that defenseless little girl you once knew. Ask James, he knows."

* * *

><p>Wionna showed us our rooms and I placed my duffel on the dresser. I sighed, I guess now it's time to talk with the twin. I popped my head out and noticed George heading to his temporary room. I spoke up, "Hey george, got any clothes Spock can borrow since he looks to me more your size?"<p>

George stopped and slowly turned around slightly. George spoke, "Alright I see what I can do."

He was about to go on ahead till I spoke up again, "He might not want to change as he says this is a mission but I told him it's not so good luck with that Georgie."

George shook his head and went down to Spock's door. His hand knocked on the door. Spock opened the door. He looked at George questioningly, "Yes?"

George looked at me then at him, " Abby says you need clothes, so I am here to give you some to borrow."

Spock peered around the corner seeing me leaning against my door frame. His eyes went back on George, "I decline your offer."

I groaned pushing myself off the door frame heading the two's way, "Listen here Spock. I understand James ordered you to come and so called protect me from my untrusted unknown brother, but you are with me. And you are going to get out of that god forsaken uniform and wear normal damn clothes."

Spock's communicator beeped. I saw him went for it and flipped it open. He answered, "Captain-."

I took the communicator from him, "James butt out I am having a little dispute with hobgoblin. Bye."

I hanged up on Jim and shoved the communicator back to Spock. Spock took it from me. I went now infront George facing Spock. I poked Spock's chest, "Do not test me you pointy ear bastard. Too many things have been happening and for once I want things to go as planned which is for you to go into civilian clothing. Change into the different clothing or I am heaven forbid will change you."

Spock studied my eyes. His eyes then turned to George, "Please show me some selections of clothing Jim's brother."

I smiled, "Good now we understand each other."

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my communicator. I flipped it open, "Williams to Kirk~"

Spock followed George. Ha I win.

James voice appeared, "Abigail? Why did you hung up on me and what dispute you say you are having with Spock?"

I sighed as I was heading down stairs, "Spock refused to change into civilian clothing so I basically threaten him and apparently it was enough to follow George to change into some of george's clothing. Aren't you supposed to do, oh I don't know captain things?"

James was talking to what I think is Chekov as I hear a distant russian accent. His attention turned to the communicator as I heard his voice clear as day, "I am doing my duties Abigail. You said George is there?"

I nodded. Wait he can't see it.. Okay well better speak out, "Yeah. The weirdo says you like me and I told him you don't after I told him and your mother what have been going on. Crazy huh?"

James was quiet for a moment. I saw Wionna in the kitchen cooking what I think is lunch. I smiled at the woman, "Hey Wionna."

She turned around smiling, "Hi Abigail."

Her eyes went to the communicator, "You're talking to someone?"

I nodded, "Jamie who just went quiet..."

She held out her hand and I handed her my communicator. She spoke into it, "Jim?"

James' voice appeared again, "Mom?"

She chuckled, "It's good to hear from you son. Now would you like to talk?"

I guess I better take my leave... I headed to the back of the house as I am waiting for Spock to get ready. I smiled when I still see that swing set that Jim and I used to play on. After Wionna found out about the kids' uncle, she moved to a different home. I jogged to the set and rested my hand agains tthe metal. It's a classic that we found at a yard sale. Jim and I begged Wionna and my mother to let us have it. MY fingers traced the plastic seat. I turned around facing the back of the house and let myself sit on the swing once again. I straightened my legs and let go. I started pushing my self by pumping my legs back and forth. It made me smile bigger. This was the good memories we had together when we didn't pick on each other. I didn't noticed Wionna leaning against the door frame with the communicator. She was smiling. I also didn't notice light particles form over to the left of me by the giant tree. Wionna looked that way closing the communicator. Her smile have gotten bigger. I was slowing my swing as the happiness was flowing through me. I felt someone grab my chain then a hand went underneath my chin. Next thing I know, lips softly went over mine. My eyes went big when I see James there. I tried pushing away by pushing myself farther with the swing but that ended up making me lose my footing and fall off the swing. I winced as my back landed against the ground hard. It knocked the breath out of me. Jim peered over me. He held out his hand, "Sorry Abs."

I looked at him, "What are you doing here CAPTAIN?"

Wionna spoke up, "I told him to come down for a moment."

I raised an eyebrow. Wionna chuckled as she headed inside. James kneeled beside me, "Abs I only got a minute."

His lips went back down on mine. I was going to give back as much force he is till I pulled away, "What are you actually doing here?"

James rubbed his neck, "I couldn't say no to my mom."

I eyed him and he leaned forward and whispered as light particles surround him again, "I came here to say..."

Too late he was gone. I groaned. Spock walked out of the back door, "I am ready."

I looked over to him seeing him in a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and some sneakers. Heh, not bad. I stood up trying to dust off the dirt off my back. I nodded towards him, "Well let's head to my home where I believe he should still be."

Spock nodded and off we headed through the house to my bike.

* * *

><p>I parked in front of my house. It looks like he is still here. I pulled out my keys from my jacket pocket. It jingled against each other. I looked at Spock and he gave a nod. My attention went back to the door as I unlocked it. I opened it walking in with Spock following closely behind. I found Matthew in the office where he was on the computer. I knocked on the door of the room. Spock was towering behind me. Matthew's head perked up at the sound. His eyes narrowed, "You again."<p>

I held up my hands, "I am unarmed. I couldn't say much for him but I am unarmed. So..."

He turned off his P.A.D.D and closed his hands together putting them over his mouth. He studied me. He seems different. He seems more serious. He spoke standing up, "You are my twin sister I believe."

I gave him a slow nod, "Yes. Apparently our parents didn't have enough money for both of us."

He clasped his hands behind him as he started to walk out of the room heading to the living room, "It seems that way. Now I must ask, how were our parents?"

I raised an eyebrow looking at Spock who gestured for me to go first. I followed Matthew to the living room. He sat down on a laz-boy recliner placing his ankle ontop of the opposite leg. He gestured to the couch. I scooted towards the couch and sat down. I patted next to me for Spock. Spock sat down next to me. I want to get something straight first, "First off, I own and been in this house way before you burst in here. Don't treat us as your little crew."

Matthew thought for a moment and nodded, "Alright. Now answer my question."

I sighed, "Our mother was a maid for wealthy families and she was murdered by our father. Our father is a cruel man who almost raped me and tortured me as he was a crew member of the Enterprise."

His eyes looked surprised. Of course he knew mother have passed but I guess he didn't know how. His fists clenched. I could see the anger boiling inside him. I looked at Spock. As Spock could read my facial expressions, he stood up and use the vulcan grip on Matthew which knocked him out. I sighed, "Thank you Spock. He just seemed to get angrier and I don't want to see the outcome."

Spock nodded," He seems to be interesting."

I shrugged, "Eh."

I leaned back against my couch putting my feet on the table. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tele, "Might as well entertain ourselves till he wakes up again."


	40. Chapter 39

I just finished watching Voyage Home, that is seriously my favorite TOS movie. I decided to let this be a good thing for Abby instead always throwing bad things her way.

* * *

><p>An old show, which looks to be a 21st century, was playing on the television, it seems to be called Supernatural. I rather take a fond of this show. Those beings surely cannot be real such as vampires, shapeshifters, angels, demons and all that jazz. Spock was watching the show with a slight tilt to his head. Spock spoke, "Those men are exterminating mythical creatures that do not exist. This show is not logical."<p>

I let my head roll to my side to look at Spock. I sighed and decided to speak, "Spock. Human shows are made for entertainment. Humans like this stuff ya know Spock? Maybe you should give in to your human side once and a while and enjoy the beautiful aspects of humans. I am sure Jamie have tried to get your human side to peek out."

His angled eyebrow rose, "Jim have tried his ways but they all have failed."

I mumbled, "I could see that. Loosen up elf. You're with me, meaning no need to be all with the rules and book. Shake all the vulcan out of you and smile for once."

Spock made a noise of thought. Who knows when I'll be able to break through to him. I heard a groan to my right. I took a sip of my water gluing my eyes back to the tele. I placed the water cup on the table, "Oh look who's awake Mister Angry pants who thinks he is all mighty."

I could feel his glare on me. I rolled my eyes turning my head to look at the guy who supposedly looks like me. I spoke up, "Your glaring is annoying me. Can you tune it down so I can watch this vintage show? I don't want to sic my vulcan dog towards you again."

I patted Spock's knee glancing at him, "You're not a dog Spock. You're a being. I am just making a point across."

Spock spoke with his matter fact tone, "I am in fact higher rank than you Lt."

I wagged my finger at him, "Not yet. On a roll."

I turned my attention back to my brother, "Now tune down the eyeballs and take it easy. I am trying to talk or be near you as calmly I can be while you're ruffling your feathers."

Matthew stood up clenching and unclenching his fists. I looked at his fists, "Come on now. Calm down. Deep breaths. Hey Spock what is it that vulcans do? Mediate?"

Spock gave a nod. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and looked up at the auburn haired man, "See now. Let's count. 1... deep breath...2."

I moved my hands upward to gesture to the breathing in and move them downward to gesture to to let the air out. Apparently it is working as he looks calmer. I smiled like a little child, "See not bad. Do that like... three times a day and you'll have those anger out of you faster than you can say Jamie is a stinky ugly monster."

Matthew took a deep breath and sat down. His green eyes looked up at my blue greens, "Tell me about yourself. Your file doesn't really say much."

I tapped my temple smiling, "I have ways to make sure no prying eyes don't look at my file."

Spock looked at me, "Lt. If what I am hearing is correct, you tampered with Starfleet files. That is against regulation."

Matthew looked at me as if he is scolding me, "That IS against regulation."

I looked at the two of them. They are against me. I wagged my finger at the both of them, "Woah there cowboys. Grab your reins and hold your horses. I have a sense with computers and I simply just made sure that my electronic file is more private than my actual file at the databanks in San Fran. I did it so none of my father's debt collectors can look up my file or prying eyes mind you."

Spock crossed his arms but seemed to accept it. Matthew looked to be accepting the answer slightly. He seemed to correct me though, "Our father."

I eyed the man, "I am not ready to even say our anything. You sir have to prove yourself to me or something of the sort. I haven't thought of anything yet. I am not even ready to call you my brother. Like I said earlier, I don't trust men easily."

Matthew then laced his hands together, "Well then I don't trust women that well."

Spock tilted his head once again, "If I may say Captain Williams but you are saying that statement because your sister have said it. You are trying to equal each other out."

I snorted and said sarcastically, "Of course this man here doesn't trust women."

I rolled my eyes, "You are a player dear sir. How I know? Well my best friend is a player. You two have similar qualities. How you hold yourself. However, you are more serious well he can be too but he can be the cocky little rooster most of the time."

Spock raised an inquiry, "Lt, are you talking about Captain?"

I put an arm around Spock's shoulders, "Spock, it seems you don't know YOUR best friend well. Tsk tsk, I thought you two were finally getting along. Anyways yes, I am talking about oh holy captain."

The doorbell ringed. Matthew was about to get up till I threw a pillow at him, "Sit Captain Williams. Surely, for the length of time you have been here don't know the full house yet."

I cleared my throat to speak clearly, "Computer, who is at the door?"

A computerized female voice spoke in the area, "Miss, it is Mr. Kirk."

Spock looked rather questionably. I nodded, "Alright Computer you may unlock the door."

There were clicks to be heard and the door opened. There stood George. Matthew eyed me, "When did you...?"

I glanced at Matthew then looked at George, "I put it in on my free time when I had to come back to Iowa when my mother passed away. Georgie! Nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

George smiled walking in the house closing the door. He answered to my question, "You have been here a while. I couldn't help but get worried."

I frowned, "Bullshit."

George held his hands up in the air, "Okay fine. James kept calling your communicator which you forgot. I finally answered it after getting annoyed with the beeping. He has been worried."

I rolled my eyes, "Princess needs to calm herself before she breaks a nail."

George laughed and sat down on the other recliner. His eyes met with Matthew's. George's voice spoke, "So... this is your so called twin brother huh?"

Matthew decided to take this time to stand up holding his hand out to shake, "Captain Matthew Williams."

George looked at me like seriously. I shrugged. George stood up squaring him up, "George Kirk. Abigail's older brother."

Oh jesus. I rolled my eyes. They are going to maybe fight over it on who the real brother is and stuff. Matthew fixed his shirt, "I am for certain you are not her older brother nor her real brother. I am her real brother, twin even."

George looks like he was about to get onto Matthew. I looked at Spock and he was just sitting there being the little vulcan he is. I groaned, "Ey. You two shut up. Seriously. Matthew, George is more of a big older brother than you were. Yes it isn't your fault that you were away since who knows when. And now for 5 years you decided to show up on MY footstep I have to say and claim the whole area including me. Those 5 years you had the choice to come to Riverside and make yourself known. And you George you ran away when your uncle was being an asshole to you and Jim James yes he got into trouble and played girls in school but at least he stayed. Out of both of you James has been there the most when I needed him. He was the shoulder I cried on when a bully or guy decided to be an ass. He saved me when I was almost raped twice and hell he got me out of a hell hole. I love him. But out of you two, George is more the brother than you were Matthew."

There was silence. The two men stood in silence. I stood up grabbing Spock's hand, "Now if you excuse me, we shall take our leave. I am done talking as you Captain Williams have become a little bug that is just sitting there. And George I shall see you again. Tell your mother that I am sorry for the short leave but knowing all of this is hard to handle and I rather be far from it."

I took Spock's communicator from his belt. I flipped it open, "Williams to Enterprise."

Uhura's voice appeared, "Yes Abby?"

I spoke into it without losing eye contact with the two men, "Have Scotty beam me and Spock back up onto the Enterprise. My business is done."

I took it as an okay as light particles started surrounding me and the vulcan. It bothered me to no end that George and Matthew started somewhat arguing like that. I don't like it when people do that say they been doing something but yet they haven't.

* * *

><p>The Enterprise. I miss it so, I never knew how much I missed it till I am back on it and seeing all of it's designs. Spock looked at me, "Are you alright Abigail?"<p>

I was irritated but my irritation paused for a second as Spock used my first name. I grabbed his hands, "Spock did you just use my first name?"

Spock nodded, "Yes I have."

I smiled briefly and hugged the vulcan. It caught him by surprise. I pulled back landing back on my feet, "Oh Spock you're wonderful you know that? No matter how annoying you can be."

He raised his eyebrow. One day it shall get stuck like that. I sighed as my irritation was coming back. I looked up at Spock, "I'll be in my room."

Spock gave a nod, "I'll notify the captain."

Spock left the transporter room. My eyes met with a red shirt. He avoided my eyes. I slowly started to walk out of the transporter room and towards my quarters. I need to chill out for a bit. I patted my pockets and realized my key is in my duffel back on Earth. I groaned as my irritation grew a bit more. I walked to the med bay and opened a private room. I saw there was no one in the room. Thank god. I took off my boots and laid down on the bed. I curled up in a ball to feel safer.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long till I heard the door open quietly and closed quietly. Footsteps squeaked slightly till they stopped at the foot of my bed. The foot of the bed started to seep in. A hand was rubbing against my leg gently. A male's voice whispered, "Abigail. I heard what happened."<p>

My eyes casted down to the man, "I doubt he told you everything."

A laugh came from him, "You're right, Spock wouldn't. But I know you could."

I looked back at the wall, "I rather not talk about it."

A heavy sigh came out, "Come on Abs. Tell me. Please."

I moved to lay on my back looking at the ceiling this time, "Well your brother and my brother ended up sizing up each other on who actually been an actual brother or someone who have been there for me. I told them that George has been an actual better brother than Matthew and that Matthew could of came to Riverside anytime he wanted after he turned 18 since that was when mom died was when him and I were 18 so he heard of it..."

I paused for a moment to think of my thoughts and what I have said to the two men. I covered my eyes with my arm, "Also I told them that you were better than both of them. You always been there for me, protected me and did everything what you can for me as I would of done for you..."

It was silent for a few moments till I heard the bed squeak. I felt pressure beside my side and a presence hovered over me. I moved my arm and my eyes met with the bluest of the blue eyes. His hand went to my cheek moving hair away from my face. His soft lips touched mine gently. It made me smile that he was being gentle. It caused butterflies. That's a feeling I haven't felt in years. Odd. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. He sat back down staring at me, "Abs... Before I was beamed back up... I wanted to tell you something... I uhmm... I love you Abs."

My breathing just hitched. Blush started covering my face and I could basically feel heat radiate off my ears. I looked at my hands which was fumbling with each other. My voice came out weak, "Y-you don't mean that James... You are a player... I... I don't want to be like those girls especially what you done with Gala."

He looked like his mind was raking for the name Gala. His mind created a spark as his face showed recognition. He also looked hurt. He looked away, "I... You really think that way?"

Without looking back at me and without letting me answer his question, he stood up and walked out of the room. I am sure of it that James Tiberius Kirk does not love me. He can't. He couldn't... Could he?


	41. Chapter 40

Okay, I was just stupid for a moment... I hit relaunch browser thinking oh hey maybe it'll restore my pages and writing... Well... didn't go like that... IT deleted everything and I had it pretty much going well for this chapter and then I did that. Well my memory sucks so I can't remmeber what exactly wrote down but I'll try my best.

* * *

><p>There is no possible way that James would love me. I basically told him that he couldn't possibly... That hurt look though... I told him the truth though... But why do I feel like this...? Feel like shit... Even my heart feels sore. I swallowed as my thoughts were getting to me. It was okay though right...? I mean I have the right to feel that way considering his dark past with women. It started in junior high when he found out about girls and he just flirted with them and have their way with them. Not like sex or anything, no he was too young for that. He would give them kisses and just take them out for like one date and that's it. He always bragged about the girls he went with. I overheard him with his brother, who came back, about going second base and of course George encouraged it. Poor Wionna didn't know about her sons well mostly James. Well I would think she didn't know as she act as if nothing happened. It was till high school that he was gleaming. Towards the end of 9th grade mind you. He was at 2nd base once again but point 5. So 2.5. It annoyed me to the fact he was always with women and use them... I don't want to be like those women... I never did... Sure I had a little school crush in middle school on the man but he popped that bubble with the raise of women. Things are different now. He's more of a jerk but he is a nice jerk. He saved me more than once when I was struggling... I continued to look at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and let it out. Sound of boots squeaked against the floor. I refused to look at the person who entered. I hesitated, "James... Jim... I am sorry but it's just hard for me to believe that you love me. Especially with your past, your past is what makes me have a hard time to believe it. I don't want to be like those women in the past James..."<p>

When the mystery person didn't say anything, I moved my head down to look at the mystery person. Bones. He has his arms crossed. I bit inside my cheek moving to my side. I curled more into a ball to avoid everything. I heard the rollie chair move towards the bed. The chair made an air was being squished sound hen he sat down. His hand went to my hair and moved it out of my face. Some reason... my hair was sticking to my face. His palm went to my cheek where his thumb gently went over the apple of my cheek. He was wiping something away. His lips went to my forehead. My eyes flickered up to his face. He looked troubled. He let out a heavy sigh, "Abigail... you need to talk to Jim. He needs to talk to you too. Believe it or not Abigail... that man liked you when we started our five year mission. He just didn't see it. He was blind. You are blind. He finally realized it a couple weeks ago. This is a big leap for the man."

I felt wetness more against my cheeks as it was sliding onto the pillow. I buried my head in the pillow wanting to escape from the world. His hand was rubbing small circles against my back. I mumbled against the pillow, "I...not... how... feel..."

He sighed moving my shoulder a bit so my face is off the pillow. He looked concern. Even his voice sounded concerned, "Abigail... repeat what you said without having the pillow block out your words."

I rolled around to put my face back in the pillow the other way. I heard him groan a bit and went to grab my shoulder gently and pull me away again. This time he kept a good hold on me, "Tell me Abigail."

I sniffled, "I don't know how I feel..."

His mouth went into a straight line and that eyebrow of his went to the roof. He sat down beside me while not letting go of my shoulder. He is being gentle with me. He stared at me for a few moments before speaking, "Abigail... you're crying... Like I said you are blind, you cannot see that, that man who is our captain have saved you multiple times and so far that I have seen he never once flirted with another girl. You took his attention. He even lied to your commander if I recall so you can be on the Enterprise. And if I was Spock I would say that is against the book. He didn't want to lose you again as he told me that you moved after first year of high school... Just talk to him Abigail or I'll lock you two in a room and make sure pointy ear hobgoblin doesn't rescue Jim. I'll take both of your keys and have Spock take over the bridge till you two work it out. I can't stand seeing you like this Abigail. Nor can I take that damn face of his. I don't care how long it takes, you two will work this out and no avoiding."

I shook my head wanting to go away from everything right now. First, I get transferred to an abusive ship... then I had to get surgery cause of internal bleeding and I was sent to Earth for rest. not only I was sent to Earth, I found out that I have a twin brother who mysteriously popped up... and James... He confessed to me. Too many things happening and it's making my head explode. I felt hands pulling me up from my somewhat prone position and into a pair of arms. I hesitated but I wrapped my arms around Bones. My body started shaking slightly as I started sobbing. I am not sure for anything... I felt Bones rub small circles against my back. He whispered, "It's going to be alright Abigail. I am here for you. I know a lot of things have happened but this has been going for months and I just want to fix it. Believe it or not Abigail... you seem to love him back. Your actions and the way you act towards him, it screams out I love you. You just need to realize that Jim is who you are looking for. I have been in love once and I know that you and him are in love, I can see it like I have seen it in my ex-wife's eyes when we first got together."

I sniffled pulling away from him. I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve. I let out a choked up laugh, "Bones... that's not good to bring in your ex-wife to help cheer me up or whatever you're doing."

He smiled softly placing his lips against my hair, "Abigail, her and I were in love once and I know it when I see it in others. Now I want you to go talk to the man before he goes all suicidal on us and bring the ship down."

Worried flashed through my eyes. All of the sudden Bones picked me up like a bride, "Come on little miss. Let's go see our captain."

I instantly wrapped my arms around him to make sure I don't fall. I was carried like this before by James... God james... Bones went through the corridors and into a hall. We went to the turbo lift. I looked at Bones who was looking straight ahead, "Where are we going Bones?"

He gave a half smile, "To see the captain of course."

I saw the turbo pass the bridge. I was about to say something till the doors open to the quarters level. I was confused. Bones got off the lift and headed to where it looks to be Jim's room. He is not here... He can't be as well he is the captain. Bones swiped his card and the doors swished open. He walked in and I saw no one was here... He placed me on the bed, "Now you don't have your key right?"

I hesitantly shook my head. He smiled, "Good. Now sit tight and stay there. You still have stitches."

I watched as Bones turned his heel and went to the door. He stopped at the door. He turned my way, "I am doing this cause I love you like a daughter Abigail."

With that being said he left and the door swished closed. Great. I am stuck here. I never had my key in the beginning. I heard arguing at the door. Spock's voice was calm, "Captain, I am telling you that you need to take a rest in your quarters. Am I right doctor?"

Bones' muffled voice spoke, "Yes Jim. Ever since you came back from Abigail-."

Jim's voice came out hurt, "Do not say her name please."

All the sudden the door opened and James was pushed inside. He stumbled in and before he saw me on his bed he turned around and went to yell at the duo who closed the door on him. Bones' voice ringed past the door, "Just rest Jim. I am doctor Jim remember that and I hereby order you to bed rest. Follow doctor orders."

I heard Jim mumble some colorful words. He turned around rubbing his face and neck. He took off his shirt and once he threw his shirt in the corner he saw me out of the corner of his eye. He frowned, "What are you doing here?"

I sniffled from the left off crying, "Bones locked me up in here. We cannot escape till we make amends."

His face soften as he walked closer to get a good look at me. I bet my face is all red and puffy even my eyes. His hand went to my cheek, "Have you been crying Abigail?"

I moved my head out of his gentle hand looking down, "No..."

He eyed me and sat down next to me. He hooked his index finger underneath my chin and pushed my face upward so I can look at him. On the way I noticed his chest. I closed my eyes. Dammit. I could feel his eyes searching, "Abs... you have been crying don't you dare lie to me..."

I opened my eyes looking at his face, "It's not like you care."

His face went serious, "Abigail, I do care about you. I saved your ass multiple times. From your father, from your attacker, and from those corrupted crewmen. Don't say I don't care."

I casted my eyes downward, "Maybe I didn't want to be saved."

That seemed to tick James. He stood up abruptly and went across his room. I looked around his room and remembered when he showed me this room when he first became captain. I sniffled as that was the only noise in the air. James was across the room. He looked towards me, "You don't mean that Abigail. Are you trying to push me away?"

In long four strides he was close to me again. He looked at my face, "Is it because of my past?"

This time I stood up abruptly and walked away from him. I held myself and grip onto myself tighter. I whispered, "Yes..."

He stood up looking at my back, "Why are you bothered by my past?"

I turned around quickly staring at him, "Because you damn jerk, you never noticed that I had a crush on you in junior high and before my eyes you were going to those... those skanks. You had one for every day of the damn week. That hurt me James. I decided that I should never give into you as you would always be like that. Apparently I moved on from you till well now where it is clear as day that it simply hurt me to tell you that I couldn't believe you and that you didn't mean that. I felt like you were toying with me James!"

I held back a sob as the back of my hand hid my mouth. He stood there dumbfounded. He was about to take a step forward till I caught him. I spoke up enough to have him hear me, "Don't you come closer!"

He looked like he doesn't know what to do. I watched his moves as I felt tears roll down my cheeks some more. I thought I wasn't a crier. Apparently when it comes to this I get frustrated and shit that tears decided to show... He stood there for a moment and he started to walk closer to me. He ignored my protests. I felt his arms around me. His face nuzzled into my hair which became loose form the braid.

He whispered, "Abigail... Abs... I do love you... It hurts me seeing you like this. I am sorry that I was a insolent teenager and adult. I never considered you when I was younger as I saw you as my best friend. Now I see you and we have been hanging around each other that I felt these feelings grow inside me. I decided to ignore them as I knew that you wouldn't even bother with me... It was till my mother talked with me and I just blurted out to her about everything and that was when I realized that I really do love you. You are and will never be like those women Abigail. Believe me when I say it... Please..."

I felt his forehead rest against my shoulder. I wiped my tears away with my free hand and sniffled. I sound like I have a cold, "Jim... James... I believe you... and I love you..."

James pulled from my shoulder and looked into my bluegreen eyes. He studied them to see if I am telling the truth. He smiled softly and planted those lips that I grew to love softly on my own. The door swished open and Bones' voice filled the air, "Finally. Dammit Jim, I'll tell you now. If you hurt Abigail your ass is going to be mine."

I pulled away laughing softly. Jim looked at Bones as his arms pulled me closer. Jim's voice rumbled through his chest, "I would never hurt her Bones. I don't think I can ever hurt her."

Bones eyed the man, "Okay I'll take your word for it. But one toe out of like and it's getting amputated."

I snuggled my head into the crook of Jim's neck. It's warm. He is shirtless too. I smiled to myself. I think I would like this.


	42. Chapter 41

Bones left us alone mumbling he has to do some paperwork that is now piling up at his desk. Jim placed his hands on the sides of my face bringing me to look up at him. He gave a soft smile. His lips met my forehead. I closed my eyes at the touch. It's comforting. A smile was brought to my lips as he pulled away. His lips left kisses on my forehead trailing down to my lips. The door swished open. The only people who can come in is, head security, chiefs, and first command and of course the captain. Bones went to do paper so I don't understand why he would be back. Spock I don't know if he would come back here since he is due on the bridge since the captain is indisposed. I moved my head slightly to look at the door and my eyes went wide. How... how did he get aboard... and how the hell did he get inside here... I swallowed. Jim heard the door but ignored it seeing it might be his crew members. However when he noticed that I got tensed he stopped leaving kisses and turned his head. His eyes narrowed, "Who are you? And how did you get aboard and access?"

The green eyes glared back at Jim but then flickered at me, "I am Matthew Williams. Shuttle and minor details."

James turned around fully hiding me behind him, he didn't like that answer. I guess he still doesn't trust the man. Well I wouldn't either considering my whole family is just fucked up. I didn't like the answer either. Matthew seemed to ignore James as he stared at me. His arms are crossed. His voice sounded unbelievable, " I found out that I have a twin sister and I see that she is just a slut and goes ahead sleeping with the highest rank on the ship."

Okay that hurt. I moved from behind James. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah coming from a man who is two faced."

I moved closer to him,"The serious oh captain to well this. I am for one not a slut. I never once placed a hand on a man in my whole life. Men placed their hands on me forcibly. I never once gave permission to those men. Don't come in here saying that I am a slut and that I am sleeping with the captain of the ship I am assigned to."

Matthew eyed me and noticed that my face is still red and puffy from the earlier crying. His eyes flickered to Jim, "Did you make her cry?"

James was going to say something but I stopped him, "No he didn't. I got frustrated at everything that has been happening to me that it all came out at once. Now I am asking you to leave."

Matthew looked around and noticed the bed is not made, "So you could go back to sleeping with him."

That ticked me off. I walked closer to him. Men of my family are now ticking me off even more. First my dad for torturing me and almost raping me and confessing to my mother's murder... and now my two faced twin brother is pissing me off. He doesn't know me and yet he is claiming that he knows me and doing this. James noticed the all familiar tick in my fist. He took a step forward but it was too late my fist collided with his cheek and nose. It made him stumble back wards. My hand went to the wall communicator. My finger pressed a button, "Bones I need you down here. Got a bit of a bloody mess."

I turned towards James and he was giving me a golf clap. It made me laugh a bit. James smiled walking towards me, "You are no longer the poor defenseless girl I used to know."

I looked at Matthew who was holding his face. I could see some blood drip. Bones appeared looking at the strange man weirdly. He looked at me, "Is this...?"

I nodded, "That's the bloody mess."

Bones nodded and grabbed Matthew's arm leading him to the medical bay. I turned to James but avoided him as I went to his thrown in the corner shirt. I picked it up and threw it at James. It landed right in his face. His hand shot up taking the shirt. He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you like seeing this...?"

I snorted, "I am sorry Captain but there are more pressing issues at hand than me not drooling at your chest."

He slipped on his command yellow shirt. As he was slipping it on, I couldn't help but notice his chest. That is a nice chest. Ahhh well... need to get that out of my mind... or try to. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His lips met mine as I could feel his body vibrate with laughter. He pulled away, "Uh huh, not drooling at my chest. You can't get it out of your head now."

The laughing captain was leaving me there in his room. I eyed the door that he left through. I burst through the door and see his fleeting body. I chased after him, "James Tiberius Kirk, stop having your ego grow so damn big!"

He was chuckling now. James turned into the medical bay and see where the man who is my brother is. I followed him since well I am a doctor... which I haven't been doing my job lately... Woops. James stopped at the door which held my brother. He placed his hands on my shoulders. He bent down to my height looking straight into my eyes, "I believe you have work to catch up with. I'll handle this. I think you done enough damage too I might add. Please go to your work."

I was going to protest till James stood up straight, "I am the captain. and I order you Abs to do your work and let me do mine. I know he is your twin brother but I can't let you get wrapped up in this."

Pulling I order you shit... I stared at him then turned my heel, "Just... keep me updated James... please.. He is the only family I got and I hate to say this but I want to help the jerk. Even if it ends up with a few punches later if he keeps saying I am something that I am not."

James spoke, "Alright Abs. Go on git."

I smiled to myself and walked towards where my area is. I looked at the pile of files. I groaned. Great... I better get this done or it'll never leave... and pile some more.

* * *

><p>Slight drool was slipping out of the corner of my mouth. I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I woke with a start sitting up. A piece of paper was stuck on the side of my face. I heard a chuckle. I regained my vision looking at the used to be blurred person. Bones. I peeled the piece of paper off my face. I looked at it in disgust. I rolled my chair to a roll of paper towels and tore some away. I patted it on the some what wet paper. My eyes looked up at Bones once again, "Yes?"<p>

He looked amused, "I thought you would want a break. It looks like you got most of it done except for a couple of files."

I looked at the files, "Well if I only have a couple more files then let me finish them and we can grab something from the rehydrator in dining. I need some food in me and a stress reliever. I have my twin with the man I happen to love in the same room. I am not sure if that would ever end happily considering the claims my twin have on me."

Bones frowned, "I heard. If Jim wasn't going to do anything, I would. Who put that nasty wound on his face...? You or Jim?"

I waved my hand a bit smiling, "I had to. He was putting claims on me that is not true. I was ticked off. Anyways Bones let me finish this up. Make sure James doesn't kill him. I'll meet you down at dining."

Bones gave a nod. Bones disappeared to the room where Jim and my brother are. Okay I got to focus. I opened my eyes wide and have them go to normal size. I grabbed a pen and started to work on signing the papers that needed to be signed and fix any errors that happen to be there from the enlisted nurses. I stood up closing up the files and placed them in the finished pile. I smiled to my self. Good. My feet carried me to where the turbo lift sits. What are we now...? Me and James...? Are we now... boyfriend and girlfriend? Is that against the book for a captain going with a Lt...? I raked my brain of the book of regulations I have read in freshman year of the academy. No... so far I have not found anything from my memory. The turbo stopped and opened the door. I walked out and down the hall to where the dining is. I stopped when I see James glaring at my broken nosed brother who was sitting across from him. Bones was on my brother's side. I guess saving the chair beside Jim for me... I walked towards the rehydrator and ordered a BLT sandwich with a glass of water. I grabbed the tray and headed to the table slowly. Bones saw me but didn't make it noticeable. He understands why I am going slow. I am not understanding how this is working. I placed my tray beside Jim. I avoided my brother's watchful eye as I sat down. I took a sip of water to rehydrate my all the sudden dry throat. I looked up at Bones then at James, "Why is he here?"

James and Bones readjusted themselves on their chairs. James cleared his throat. He turned towards me putting his hand behind me, "I found out how he got on board and through security. He flashed his captaincy. Now with him getting through my door, he swiped the head of security's card. I had a talk with him, now I understand Abs that you don't particularly like him but he was on his way to talk with me to have you transferred to his starship."

My eyes flashed towards James. Now I am worried. James' thumb rubbed against my back, "Don't worry. You're not being transferred. I made sure of it. Now he is here because he pulls a good argument with wanting to get to know you. Even though I am against it..."

I studied James' face and see he is telling the truth. My eyes flickered to my brother who was eating silently. If I had my hair cut shorter, we would look the same. His eyes are similar to my mother's. I have father's and mother's eyes... A bit of a mix. His hair is like fathers as mine is like mother's. He looks thin as me but not scrawny. He has some muscle to keep up with his captain duties. His haircut is like every other male, except Spock, hair cut that is regulated by Starfleet. I cleared my throat, "Well... uhm... since you are here to well get to know me now since your plan has failed to get me onto your starship. What is there to know? You already know my name, rank possibly, which starship I am assigned to, parents, and birthday."

He swallowed the food he was chewing. His face looked bruised and red. Good. Shithead. I felt a hand on my knee. I glanced at Jim and saw it was his hand. My eyes went back to my brother. Matt spoke, " Why didn't you search out for me?"

I held my hand up to stop him for a moment before he decides to continue, "Wait a minute. I didn't even know I had a brother let alone a twin. My parents never once mentioned you. My mother was too busy protecting me by my father's beatings. My father was too busy getting angry and drunk and beating my mother and me up. I am sorry that I didn't know of your so existence. Apparently you have read the will of my mother so you were the one who should of been looking for me. Or just at least to come to that house I almost killed you in since my mother didn't get murdered till we were 18 which I know you got the news from my aunt. You didn't bother coming to the house. After I heard what happened to her, I took a one way ticket to Riverside."

He took a drink of whatever he was drinking. I couldn't tell. He leaned forward and I felt Jim's hand tighten at my knee. He looked at me and spoke to me in a deadly tone, "I would of."

I rolled my eyes taking a bite of my sandwich. Bones looked at the man unhappy, "Do not use that tone to her."

Matt glared at him. I leaned forward and flicked his forehead as I swallowed my bite. I wagged my finger, "No glaring at my guardian. Anyways, no you wouldn't of. I could tell by your actions and the way you use yourself. Like how I figured you are a player just like an old person I used to know. I am a doctor and I could read people's actions and such like a body language reader."

I could feel Jim glanced at me when I mentioned the player part. Matt luckily didn't catch it. He was too busy having a staredown with me. I took another bite, "Soooo you're mister captain of Excalibur? Yes...yes Excalibur. How the hell you stumble upon Starfleet?"

Jim leaned back with a sandwich in his free hand. He continued eating. I guess as long he is with me that he feels a little at ease with me being with my brother. Matt cleared his throat, "Our aunt told me that our father was in starfleet. I wanted to join starfleet to be like him when I was a kid."

My eyes narrowed, "Tch... That man... he is in jail waiting for his death sentence. If you want to be just like him, go ahead but leave women and men if you swing that way out. And animals if you're you know into that too. Just leave them out. Just go ahead and be in jail and await for your death."

Matt's voice grew a bit louder, "Not that, I have no intention of any of those things. The only thing that intrigued me about him was he was in Starfleet. I wanted to be better than him. A better man since him and our mother abandoned me but not you. oh no not you."

All three of us noticed the clip of his tone. I took another bite of my sandwich. I was going to say something but Jim beat me to it. He spoke, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Matt simply shrugged, "Nothing. I could see that I was the unwanted one and you were the perfect child."

Jim wiped his hand on his pants of the crumbs, "Woah there. She said that you said that both of your parents couldn't afford two children. They would of have given up one or the other. Don't go saying that."

I placed my hand on Jim's face, "Woah my fight. I got this but thank you for helping though."

I kept my hand on his face, "Now you shut up. I am not the perfect child. I never once had a perfect childhood. I was abused because I was female and I wasn't up to my father's standards. So do not go sitting here and say I was the perfect child. Both of them barely had money. They were scaping for money. That was why my mother was stuck as a low waged maid for wealthy families and my father was in starfleet. Get that in your damn head."

Bones agreed to my statement as I told him about my family. James looked at Matt, "I think you extended your stay. It is time for you to go. My ship, my rules, my orders. Get off of my ship now."

Matthew stood up looking down at me, "I will see you again Abigail. And we will sort this out."

I rolled my eyes. I crossed my eyes as he left the room. I sighed heavily placing my forehead on Jim's shoulder, "I don't like him much. He's being a pain in my ass."

Jim's hand went to the back of my head and petted my hair, "It's fine now. He is gone."

Bones' eyes flickered to us once he saw that the man left, "I don't like him either Abigail."

I turned my head but still resting it on Jim's shoulder. I gave a slight nod to Bones, "Yep..."


	43. Chapter 42

Okay, if you guys would like you can message me some ideas. I am thinking of putting Into Darkness time line into this story buuuuuuuut I can't remember scene by scene and what they say and stuff... I don't want to wait till November or December for the dvd... BUT yeah if you guys want to throw some ideas at me, go ahead. I was thinking of adding some of TOS episodes into this but then again the whole alternate time line stuff. Eh. Still. I'll try my best. I am at the point that I am not sure what to do now since they finally got together xD So free ideas for the poor.

* * *

><p>Jim made sure some red shirts escorted my brother off of the Enterprise. I wouldn't want him loose here considering he slinked his self in here previously. James had to report to the bridge as Chekov's voice echoed in the com. I had to follow Bones back into the medical bay and actually file those files that I had to sign off. Right now the file cabinet is pulled open and I am bent down to grab the files off the chair. I felt arms around my waist and it startled me. My head shot up and bunked against the open file drawer. I winced rubbing my head while getting the arms off of around me. My eyes are closed shut as the pain throbbed inside. I opened one of my eyes seeing the blurrish figure looks similar to James. I growled and slightly punched his shoulder, "That hurt!"<p>

James looked worried and slowly walked closer to me in case I was gonna take him down. His arms slowly enveloped around my figure. His lips kissed the top of my head as he whispered, "I am so sorry Abs."

I sniffled as the pain brought teary eyes. I pushed him slightly but I didn't move, "Jerk."

We were quiet for a few more moments till I felt Jim's chest vibrate a little bit. I moved my aching head up a little bit to see his face slightly, "Why are you laughing...? You made me hit my head against the drawer."

James replied to my question, "This was like the other time we had and you ended up in my arms before the cabinet fell over."

I raised an eyebrow to rake my brain. Found the memory. I squirmed out of his arms, "Jerk, that was your fault too and that's not funny I was almost crushed by that retched thing."

He smiled softly, "I saved you from it though."

I turned around grabbing the files, "You caused it."

I started filing each of the cadets' file. Jim slightly laughed, "I still saved you from it."

I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye, "Which you made the ensign clean up YOUR mess."

He held up a finger smiling, "Which I got to spend time with you if I recall."

A little smile appeared on my lips as I returned my attention to the couple last files. When I placed the last file in, James' hand pushed the drawer closed. His hand still rested on it, blocking my way for an exit. His free hand cupped my chin and lead my face to meet his. I smiled against his lips. I felt him nip at my lip making me pull away. I have him a jokingly accusing look, "James..."

He smiled innocently, "What? I did nothing wrong."

I placed a hand on his chest and gave him a slight push to make him move slightly. I walked past him letting out a light laugh, "Sureee you did nothing wrong Jamie."

His face was priceless. A smirk formed on my lips. James was now following me, "Woah I thought that once we are together that you forget that nickname."

I chuckled turning my head back slightly to meet his eyes, "Not in long shot Jamie."

He stood there for a moment watch as I now started to wonder the ship since my key is on Earth at Wionna's. Maybe I should get my duffel back... James caught up to me, "Wait up Abs."

I let out a breath, "Aren't you captain if I recall James Tiberius Kirk?"

He gave a nod, "Yes but I let Spock have the con."

I looked at him weirdly, "Why...? You're not going on a mission and no problems have arised..."

His arm slipped around my waist, "I sneaked off to be with you Abs."

I turned slightly and used one hand and squished his lips together, "James you are and still are a captain of the USS Enterprise. Do your job. I am your crew member meaning I have a job to. I already finished my job. Your job never ends. Go back to the bridge and do it."

He stopped his steps making me stop with him. His lips touched my forehead. He pulled away, "Come with me on the bridge. So I don't have to sneak off and able to steal some of those sweet kisses."

I shook my head, "I got to head back to Earth and get my duffel. It has MY communicator and clothes and key for my room. I need to be able to get to my room."

I thought I saw something light up in Jim's eyes. Oh dear. He looked down at me, "You can stay in my room."

My hand went to his face covering his mouth and my fingers were partially blocking his vision, "Woah there cowboy. Calm yo self. That is rushing it really fast James."

He held up his hands, "I am not saying to sleep with you. I can be a gentleman when I need to be. I'll sleep in the chair and you'll take the bed. AND we did sleep twice before."

My cheeks reddened, "Those were by accident.."

He smiled and kissed my cheeks, "You're cute when you blush."

The blush have gotten redder. I gave a slight shove to his side, "Shush you. I am not sleeping in the same bed as you."

He started walking again guiding me with him, "Like I said, I'll sleep in the chair and you'll take the bed."

I shook my head, "I'll feel guilty for you to sleep in the chair and you'll get a crank in your muscles. So no, I'll go to Earth and retrieve my personal affects. No need for a guard. I bet my brother is back at Starfleet since he cannot run away from it forever."

I felt his grip tighten slightly on my waist. He cleared his throat, "I still don't trust him. I don't buy the whole I want to get to know you crap. I'll go down with you."

I was about to protest till his finger rested on my lips. My eyes flickered to his. He looked at me seriously, "I am going. I am captain, Lt. Williams. What I say goes."

My hand clasped around his finger then his hand, "James... I know you're captain but I can handle it."

We stopped infront of the turbo. He turned towards me. He bent down looking at me straight in the eye, "Abigail. Abby, I am going with you. No ifs, ands, and buts. It'll be a short stop since we have other things to do as a crew."

I raised an eyebrow. What other things? Do we have a mission...? The turbo opened and granted us access inside. Jim's hand rested at my lower back and guided me inside. I guess I have no say huh?


	44. Chapter 43

Based on Voyage Home, it sounded like they never used money in the future so that's what I am doing. No money. Free things ha i wish but yeah. just sayin'

* * *

><p>James and I exited out of the turbo to walk onto the bridge. Chekov's voice echoed on the bridge, "Captain on the bridge."<p>

I noticed everyone went in alert mode. Interesting. I followed James as he went to the seated Spock. James leaned over to Spock and started talking with him. I decided to not listen in and head towards Chekov. I haven't been giving him attention like I should have to my adopted little brother. Well 'adopted' little brother secretly. I looked over his shoulder seeing the fancy technology that is foreign to me considering I am part of the medical staff. Chekov could feel my presence and looked up. He smiled, "Oh halo Abby. Hov aare you?"

I couldn't help but smile back, "I am good, you? James is treating you well up here?"

He gave a nod, "Oh yes, I am vell. Keptin dread me vell. Hov es medical bay?"

I shrugged, "Not sure, haven't been there for a long while. Well I did just fi-."

Jim's voice came out strong, "Williams with me."

I perked my head up at my name. I gave an apologetic smile to Chekov, "I'll be back soon Pavel."

I kissed the top of his curled head. I know Jim's eyes are watching me as I was heading to the turbo where he is awaiting. The doors swished closed. Jim's eyes never left me. I glanced up at him, "What?"

He looked forward, "What was that?"

I chuckled, "Is someone jealous? I hope not as there is nothing between us stupid. Pavel and I have a sister brother relationship. I secretly adopted him as my little brother."

He glanced at me then looked forward again as we passed floors, "I am guessing secretly as in your head."

I gave a half shrug, "Yeah. I am guessing you are coming with me to Earth, that is where we are heading to right? To the transporter room?"

He gave a slight nod as the doors opened. He lead me down to the transporter room and spoke with the red shirt that is assigned there, "We are beaming down to riverside, Iowa. The coordinates are 41.4797° N, 91.5811° W."

I gave him a weird look, "How on Earth did you figure or find or know the damn coordinates?"

He gave a half smile, "Spock."

Of course. He'll ask the vulcan. That man is a walking computer. I walked on the transporter pad and stood on one of the circles. Jim made sure the coordinates were correctly inputted and he joined me on the pad. Who will say it first...? I saw James about to open his mouth to say the magic word but I beat him to it, "Energize."

The particles surround us and plopped us in the middle of the city. Some towns people looked at us weird but continued on. James's hand swallowed my hand as he started walking in a direction. He glanced over to me, "Where is your duffel?"

I answered back, "At your house. Sooooooo you get to see your mom."

I know he was trying to avoid her as she wouldn't want to let him go. He stopped at a curb and started to wave in the street. He is trying to hail a taxi. I watched the man before me and watched how I could see his muscle contract underneath his shirt. I shook my head having blush come back on my face. Stop thinking that. Stop it. I am guessing no taxi wants to stop. I wonder why though, they can see Jim waving them down. I tugged on his hand, "Let me try. Maybe they don't like you cause you're ugly."

Jim gave me a face but let me flag a taxi down. I started waving my hand, "Ey Taxi!"

A taxi started to slow down and stopped infront of us. I turned and smirked at James, "Ha I win."

I couldn't hear what Jim was mumbling but sure was grumpy gills. I opened the door and slid in the backseat. Jim slid in beside me. He closed the door. The taxi driver didn't look to keen of having Jim in here. I looked at the two. Jim looks oblivious. Hmmm... I looked at the driver, "Take me to..."

The taxi driver grumbled, "I know where you are going..."

I raised an eyebrow as the driver started driving in the correct direction. I slid forward in my seat, "Excuse me sir... but how do you know where to go?"

I saw the driver look at his rear view mirror and he was looking at Jim. His raspy voice answered, "Yeah I know that guy you are with. James Tiberius Kirk, the farm boy drunk."

I raised an eyebrow with crossed arms at James, "When did that start?"

James looked away not wanting to answer. I'll ask him later. The car ride was silent. Did it start when I left...? Or did it start with his uncle? Obviously Jim wouldn't drink at young age... but didn't take long for the driver to arrive at Jim's home. I bid the taxi driver bye as he drove off into the distance. I turned to Jim who was about to step forward till I grabbed his yellow shirt, "Woah there mister. When did that start and don't ignore it or don't give me the truth. Tell me."

He stopped walking sighing. He turned to me, "It started at first when my uncle was getting more harsh and my mother was always off planet. That was senior year of high school."

I tug on his shirt hoping that it'll pull him towards me. It kinda did. It made him stumble. I met him halfway since that plan failed. I wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his shirt, "I wish I didn't leave this state... I wish I didn't leave you. I could of helped you. Please... James don't drink anymore."

His hand went to my head and rested in my hair, " I won't and haven't. I only drink when it is offered now."

I thought of why and laughed a bit, "Is it because we give occasional health screenings?"

Jim laughed and guided me to his front step. He rang the door bell. A voice was heard behind it, "I am coming jeesh."

That sounded like George. George opened the door glaring at the people at his door. His look softened, "Oh Jim... Abigail."

George looked at me, "I am sorry about earlier Abigail."

I held my hand up, "Save it. I am here for my stuff."

George moved out of the way, "Oh mom is not home..."

Jim gave a nod. I went up stairs to the room that I was occupying. I hurried up there so I could leave Jim with his brother. Let them bask together. I opened the door and foudn my duffel and Spock's uniform sitting on the bed. I stuffed his uniform in my duffel. He is going to complain that there is wrinkes but he can get over it. I swinged the strap over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I stopped at a dresser in the hall that has a row of photos. One made me stop. It was of Jim and me when we first started kindergarten. He was pulling a pig tail of mine and I looked to be wincing in pain. I on the other hand was pulling on James' ear which resulted his face in pain. I smiled at that memory. I looked around and took the picture in my hands. I headed down the stairs. I smiled at James who crossed his arms talking slightly to his brother. I let out a deep breath, "Okay I am done here boys. I got my stuff and Georgie, I found this picture..."

George saw it in my hands, "Keep it, just send a copy to my mother. I'll tell her too, she'll understand."

I gave a nod taking James by his pant loop, "Come on you got a star ship to run."

He was walking backwards. George was laughing at the sight. I opened the duffel and placed the picture and frame inside and took out my communicator. I flipped it open while stopping for them to get coordinates, "Ey beam us up."

The red shirt's voice answered, "Alright. Locking in your coordinates. Beaming you up now."

The particles came once again and made our bodies appeared once again on the transporter pad. I smiled knowing I have a nice picture, well kind of a nice picture of James and I when we were kids.


	45. Chapter 44

Okay, I am running out of ideas as of now. Soooo yeah. ideas? And I know Abigail is like what 22 right now but yeah I thought this would be cute for this chapter. Don't hurt me guys.

* * *

><p>I placed the photo in my quarters after I escaped from Jim. He doesn't know I have it. I made sure of that. Jim went back to work on the bridge, thank god. I don't think I would ever think that I would fall for James... especially on how he treats women, how his past came to be, and well he is my jerk of a best friend. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair at my desk in the medical bay. After the photo was placed in my quarters, I changed into my uniform dress so I could go back to work. To be honest, I am afraid on what our five year mission leads to. I mean we already dealt with problems unfortunately though it was on board. I kinda wish it was an outside force like it should be instead on board. I mean we already know how humans are, shoot we are humans... Well most of us that is. Still! We know how we act. We can be selfish to lustful. We are known for the 7 sins. Unfortunately. The doors swished open. I looked up from a piece of paper that I have been doodling. Bones walked in and he grabbed a seat from a near by desk and pulled it in front of my desk. I watched his every move till he sat in front of me with a hand to his mouth leaning on one of the arm rests. We had a staring contest for a while till he broke the silence. His voice filled the air, "Abigail."<p>

I tilted my head in response, "Yes bones?"

He went into his pocket and pulled out folded paperwork and placed it on my desk. My eyes loomed over the paperwork. The words that caught my eye was: **Adoption Agency. **I raised an eyebrow looking up at him questioningly. My hand slowly went to the paper work, "What is this for Bones?"

He moved the hand that was on his mouth and gestured to it, "Read it."

I eyed him as I slowly took grasped of the stapled papers and brought it closer to me. My eyes flickered to the paper work and started reading.

_Adoption Agency_

_Name of Adopter: Leonard McCoy_

I skipped his information and landed to the name of Adoptee.

_Name of Adoptee : Abigail Katarina Williams_

I raised an eyebrow at this and feel a tug at my heart. I looked up at him and I could feel my eyes water, "B-bones?"

He smiled softly, "I see you as my own daughter. I love you like I do with my own daughter back on Earth. I just want you to be able to have a father. I am sorry there is no mother in the package-."

I interrupted him as I sniffled, "Bones... Thank you... very much... I don't really care for a mother as long as I have you Bones. I... I really don't know what to say Bones... I mean I am 22 years old. Soon to be 23..."

He smiled the one side higher smile. He got up from his chair and walked around the desk and he bent down towards me. His arms wrapped around my frame. His chin rested on my shoulder. He started to whisper, "Abigail... No matter how old you'll be, you need a father. You always need a father. A real father. No matter how old you are or going to be, I will treat you as my own and my own little girl. I felt that I need to step into your life and be there for you and actually have you as my own. I knew your situation with your own father and I know what have happened between you and him and what your family have went through because of him. I just want to be the type of person who can be your father and be the man your father wasn't. I don't want any more bad things happening to you. I want to be that good thing that appears in your life."

I felt tears threaten some more. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I chuckled, "Bones... you are amazing."

I hugged him tighter. A smile was playing on both of our faces. Bones placed his thumb over my cheek to get the stray tear away, "Plus I wouldn't admit it but Jim can't be the only thing that is good in your life."

I laughed at the comment, "That takes courage to admit that considering he can be a dumbass but a good dumbass when he wants to be."

Bones ruffled with my hair slightly, "Isn't that the truth. I just wanted to tell you about this. I know I did it behind your back and everything but I wanted to surprise you."

I shook my head," No it's fine. I am glad you did. I wouldn't ever think you would come up with this at all."

He smiled and bent down. His lips become in contact with the top of my head, "Well Abigail, I better see if Jim is behaving and not trying to kill us all."

I nodded, "You go do that Bones. I'll be here organizing or something to do. I need a break from people."

He nodded and started to walk away. At the door, he turned around halfway, "Abigail?"

I looked up from the paperwork, "Hmmm?"

He spoke once again," I love you Abigail. I just want you to know that."

I felt a warm sensation in myself. My dad never once said I love you to me. A smile crept on my lips, "I love you too Bones. And once again, thank you." 

He waved his hand smiling and turned around and left. A smile stayed on my lips as I continued with my paperwork. Soon, I shall take in inventory.


	46. Chapter 45

He looked up from the file that was freshly placed on his desk. His hazel eyes scanned the file. The name that he have familiarized himself with seems to appear on the file tag. His finger lightly grazed upon the name. His hand instantly clenched into a fist and he slammed his hand on his desk. He let out a low growl standing up. His hand went through his auburn hair as the name frustrates him more than ever. He decided to leave his office and head to the rec room or at least the bridge. His feet carried him to the bridge. He guesses that his brain wants to head to where the most comfortable captain chair is. His bottom slowly sat down on the chair. His eyes scanned the room. His crewmen are working accordingly. The name flashed in his brain. His hand clenched on top of the arm rest of the captain's chair. The girl's name is burning inside him. She have pissed him off. If he remembered correctly, her name have changed since the last time he saw it. It had a different last name. _Mccoy._ Why? She married? Well that could explain the different last name. But what was that captain's name... He swears that his last name wasn't Mccoy. It was _James T. Kirk._ That was the captain's name. He is sure of it. So who has that last name... He shook his head to think of something else. His communications crew man turned around in his chair, "Captain you have a hail from Earth."

He raised an eyebrow in question, "Put it on screen."

A woman figure have appeared on the screen. She looked mad. Great. He crossed his arms, "How may I help you?"

She became red faced. His head lolled to the side looking up at the screen as if it is becoming a nuisance. She spoke, "You... You jerk!"

A baby cry filled the room. That made him stop in his tracks and think over. He could see a little bundle in her arms, "Matt you said you will be here for her. Now you are going off have sex with any woman you see."

His hand went across his mouth. He thought about what to say next. She is embarrassing him infront of his crew. He laced his hands together, "I believe that is not my child you have there. I don't know what you are talking about."

The woman growled slightly getting more redfaced, "You, Matt, better take care of your child like you were supposed to or I will leave her in the streets. I did not want her. You said you wanted her so we both can have a family."

He held up his hand in order to stop her rambling. He stood up with crossed arms, "Alright. You can send the child to my twin."

In his mind he mentally smirked. That will get her to come onto my ship somehow. She looked like she was quieting down. She was still red faced though.

Her voice ringed through the bridge, "your twin? You never once mentioned having a twin."

He snapped at her, "I didn't know either till not long ago. Send that child to her. She will take care of her. She is on the ship called USS Enterprise. I don't want to deal with that child anymore than you do but I will not put that child on the streets."

The woman still looked angry that he wouldn't own up to his responsibility. She glared at him, "Alright."

The hail went away. His eyes scanned his crew, "Do not mention this to anyone."

The crew instantly went back to work after giving an aye sir. He wants his sister to be on his ship instead of that damn kirk's ship. He wants to get to know her, he wants to be at least a brother to her. She just pisses him off. Is that just so hard to ask for? Apparently it is. He sat back down on his captain's chair.

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the 3D chess stand as Jim and Spock were battling each other. This game isn't my cup of tea. I groaned, "Can we do something else guys? Pleaseeeee?"<p>

Jim chuckled, "Miss Smart pants don't like chess? That's new."

I sneered, "I always hated chess. I find it boring and it takes too long."

Spock this time answered, "It won't be long unless you find an opponent to win over."

I took that into account, "That is true Spock but it is not MY game. I rather play the old time Battleship or I don't know something else than this."

A beep filled the rec room. Jim paid attention to his term, "Yes?"

Scotty's voice appeared," Captain... there seems to be a problem..."

A baby's cry filled the speaker. Scotty's voice overcome it, "someone beamed a baby on board. And it seems to be for Abigail according to the paper."

Jim's head perked up. He turned his head towards me. I shrugged, "I don't know anything about a baby."

Jim stood up and headed towards the transporter room with Spock and me in tow. I tried to figure out where or whose baby that can be. My mind seemed to stop trying to figure it out when my eyes landed on the baby. I pushed my way through the men to the wailing infant. I took the baby out of the ensign's arms. I started to coo towards the baby. The baby looked up at me with it's new born baby dark blues. It still looks new born, still has the red tint to it's skin. The men that I came in here with and the men who were already in here stared at me cooing at the baby. The baby's eyes started to droop and it let out a yawn. My arms lightly rock the baby to let it fully go into sleep mode. My eyes flickered to the men who was standing there dumbfounded. I shook my head, "Don't tell me that you never seen a person calm an infant before."

Scotty spoke, "Aye lass that I have but never like that have an instant effect on the wee child."

Jim shrugged as for Spock remained emotionless but observing. I shook my head at the men. Obviously the ensign rather not have a word in it. Jim shook his head out of the trance and looked at scotty, "Where is the note?"

Scotty walked to the desk of controls and grab the piece of paper. He handed it to Jim. Jim's eyes scanned over the paper. Jim's eyes met with my own. He looked annoyed. I adjusted the baby so that I can balance the infant with my whole arm as I used the free arm to grab the paper. My eyes read line after line.

_I am guessing your name is Abigail. Well your dumb ass brother doesn't want his own kid, nor do I. I was going to put this child in the streets and let it fend for itself. However your brother decided to drop this kid with you saying you will take care of it. The kid doesn't have a name. I didn't bother naming her. Your shithead relation said he was going to and wanted to keep the kid and create a family. He took that back. So yeah here is the kid. Good luck with that thing._

I crinkled the paper and threw it to the floor. I for one hate it when others treat humans like this. My eyes met with Jim's once again," I am keeping the baby. I don't care what you say and I am for sure hell won't give it back to my brother whenever he wants the child back. Not over my damn dead body."

I turned my heel and headed to the medical bay. I need to see if the child is healthy and everything. Jim looked over to his first officer and his chief engineer. No one said anything.


	47. Chapter 46

Since it's father's day. why not give wee jamie a bit of fun? :3 annnd I know that father's day was yesterday but I did start and got the idea yesterday. so that should ocunt. Thank you for all the reviews, I know I am a horrible person and not saying thank you sooner but I want to say thank you now. And Thank you for just supporting this story. :)

* * *

><p>I rested the infant on a little bed in the medical bay. I started to deblanketfy the child and revealed the child is small but reasonable size. The door swished open and a pair of boots was walking past me till it stopped and went backwards. Bones looked over with an raised eyebrow, "Where...How...?"<p>

I spoke softly, "My brother... he had a child with some chick and well long story short, they both didn't want the child and dumped the kid onto me."

A hefty smell came from the child. I crinkled my nose as Bones did the same. My eyes met with his chocolate eyes, "Can you get me some supplies for infants incase a member have a child on board?"

Bones nodded disappearing and reappearing with arms filled of supplies. He set them down beside the little bed table. His eyes stared down at the child, "So what are you going to do with it?"

I glanced up at him then back down at the child as I started with the basic procedures after changing the child, " I am going to keep her obviously. No way in hell is my brother going to get her back. And I don't have the heart to send her off to a foster family. I mean James was going to be born on a star ship and probably going to be stuck on there for a while if it wasn't for Nero who decided to create chaos and have a killing bitch fit with anyone he saw. So this kid can stay here. I can protect the kid. Plus come on Bones, I think you would like to take the role of being an adopted grandfather."

He rolled his eyes mumbling, "Make me feel old."

I let out a chuckle as I placed the hypospray down, "That's what you get for adopting me dear Bones. You will feel old sooner or later because one day a child will pop out of me and it will call you grandpa."

I heard him whisper," papa..."

A smile played on my lips, "Okay then papa, this child was just missing some hyposprays. Other than that she is healthy as she can be. She is a 14 inches. Weighs 4lbs 12oz. She is pretty small, but she is fully developed. Now to name her..."

A voice interrupted, "Don't I get a say in it too?"

A Scottish and Russian voice interrupted, "Yes us too."

My head turned to the voices seeing Jim and Scotty and Chekov. My smile just got bigger as they headed straight to the baby. The baby let out a cute little yawn. I picked up a onesie that Bones have grabbed in the supplies. I gently placed the hole for the head over the baby's head and continued on with putting the onesie on the child. The buttoning of the bottom came with three clicks. I let out a sigh, now it's name thinking time. Bones spoke up, "What about Belle? or Ava?"

Scotty spoke up, "No, the lass needs a real scotts name, what about Maisie or Rosemary?"

Chekov crossed his arms shaking his head, "I vould sink zat Nadeen vhich is for hope and Anja vhich is grace."

I started to rub my temples. Each one of them are giving totally different names and totally different styles of it is mind blowing. Not the oh my mind blowing. The mid blowing that you just shot your brain out of your head type. I noticed Jim didn't say anything. Either A) he is thinking of a name really hard or B) he is staying out of it. Or C) he might think he doesn't have a say considering this is my child now and that we are merely dating. I mean yes we are mearly just started to be what a thing now? But he has been my best friend since I could remember and that counts for something. Yes Bones just became my adoptive father and now this kid's adoptive grandfather but I think Jim might have a say in it more than he does or some how can become a name that everyone can agree. Scotty and Chekov, I think they want to keep their heritages running. Which I can guess to understand, I mean hell if I can rake my memory hard enough I am a mix of almost, key word: almost, european thing out there. My ancestors like to keep things spicy or something of the sort. I could feel eyes on me as if studying me. I looked around seeing the three are arguing about the name but not loud enough to wake the kid. My eyes finally rested on James who was indeed the culprit. A name popped into my head. Johanna. I like that name. A smile crept on my stressed face, "I know which one."

The men stopped and looked at me. Jim started to smile when I answered their curiosity, "Johanna."

It seems to me that when I looked at Jim, everything stopped for a moment and I really thought down to the core. In a way, he helped me find the name. The men smiled and agreed. Good, even if they didn't agree, I'd still name her Johanna. I turned my attention to her and picked up the pink hued skinned infant. I placed her head gently on my shoulder as a hand softly cradled the back of her head. Her little fingers opened stretching then closed around the blue uniform fabric. She is so sweet. She didn't make a peep yet which is good. Scotty let a finger of his lightly rub against the little one's back. Chekov smiled, "Zhe is zo cute Lt."

She is isn't she? I gave a slight nod. My head turned to bones, "Can you come up with a file for her with the information that I have given you?"

Bones nodded and he disappeared. Scotty decided it was time for him and Chekov to go as he started to grab the young russian and pull him out of the medical bay by started a conversation of some sort of science or engineering. Jim stood still in the spot he has been this whole time. My eyes looked up at him, "You're awfully quiet. That's unusual especially from you James."

He let out a deep breath which I am guessing he has been holding. His boots squeaked towards me as I slowly rocked side to side. My eyes met with his face who was studying the infant. I whispered, "I don't want her to come between us James... I don't want to change anything between us."

His eyes instantly met mine when he hard me say that. His lips met my forehead since the child's head is in the way of a recent destination his lips have made for the past who knows when. He bent down to look into my eyes as his hand went to my cheek. His palm cupped my cheek as his thumb lightly grazed over my apple of my cheek. He spoke which came out a bit raspy but came out clearer as he continued, "Abigail... She won't come in between us. I promise. I just wasn't sure if you want me to get involved. I mean I sure as hell don't want you to take care of an infant by yourself but still I couldn't help but think that you wouldn't want me there since we just became together. I would of guessed you wouldn't want to burden me and try to leave me or something of the sort. So I decided I wanted to distance myself and not take part of anything before the hurting started to take effect."

I rubbed the baby's back softly as I heard it start to make a noise. Calm thoughts. Babies can sense things remember Abigail? I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once I finished, I took my previous place and looked at James, "James Tiberius Kirk, you are a jerk."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I turned fully towards him, "You think that I would leave you because of all the sudden my brother decided to dump his troubles onto me? You think wrong. You should of known me better James. I wouldn't leave you, and don't think I am only staying with you cause I need help now with the infant. No. I am with you because I love you. Of course I want you involved. I want you involved with everything that will take part in my life and now this child's life. Sure she isn't mine or yours but hell I want to make sure she has some kind of parental figures in her life since her real ones are no good for nothings. I love you Jim okay? And this kid will love you too. I don't want to dump all of this onto you, you can leave whenever you want to but just know you can stay and be apart of something that is amazing."

Bones stood in the doorway watching this unfold infront of him. He leaned against the doorway sill. Jim studied me and stepped closer. His lips touched my own. A smile crept on my lips as I kissed him back. I felt Johanna's little hand let go of my uniform but grasped it again. I pulled away and gave Jim a light playful push to his chest, "You're still a jerk though when you want to be."

Bones decided to let his presence become know, "And if you hurt her, your ass is mine Jim."

Jim raised an eyebrow at his sudden threat, "Where did... this come from?"

I let out a chuckle as Bones gently ran the back of his finger against Johanna's cheek. My eyes looked at Jim amusingly, "Bones adopted me so basically now he is my father that's why he is threatening you. Which reminds me... I got business to take care of. Jamie I know you're like captain and stuff buttttt can you please watch Johanna for me?"

Jim looked at me with crossed arms then at the baby, "What business do you need to take care of?"

I grabbed a blanket from the side and place the blanket over Jim's shoulder. I then picked off Johanna and placed her into his arms with her head resting on his shoulder, "Family business. Won't take long. Promise. Maybe ehhh 2 hours tops. Hopefully. I'll have my communicator with me. No worries. And my phaser in case stuff goes down."

I kissed his cheek, "Bones please make sure Johanna doesn't die under his supervision. She is estimated around less than a month old. Considering the pink hue to her skin."

Bones with his arms crossed, gave a nod. I pinched Jim's cheek, "She's not a doll that you can just leave there sitting collecting dust. She needs attention."

With that, I became a woman with a mission to basically smack my brother around. Not literally.

* * *

><p>Jim looked at the fleeting body of Abigail. He sighed and changed his view towards Bones, "I don't know how to take care of a baby."<p>

Bones looked amused, "Well Jim, just know don't let anything become close to the airways. Don't leave her unattended. She cannot hold herself up at any way. She can't have solid foods so formula is best."

Bones walked towards Jim and patted him on his shoulder, "Good luck."

Jim's face paled. He shouldn't be babysitting. He should be captaining his star ship. His blue eyes looked down at the small creature. His face soften at the sight of Johanna. She is pretty beautiful. He sighed. Guess this cannot be avoided since Abigail would probably have him over a pit of fire if she found out something happen to Johanna. Jim's eyes looked towards Bones, "Well... I guess.. I will head back to the bridge."

Bones let out a little laugh giving Jim a nod. To bones, this is amusing and pretty hilarious seeing the player of a captain being tied down to his best friend that he in turn loves her and now taking care of her brother's child who she is now adopting while she is off ship dealing with business with her brother. Yep this made his day. Jim walked towards the table that still had supplies for infants. He looked over at all of them, not sure what to get. He picked up an extra blanket, not sure what else to take with him since the child hasn't made a peep so he thinks the child is full. He turned his heel and headed towards the bridge with infant in his arms and an extra blanket. He was always the baby in the family, so he didn't have any younger siblings to take care after. Abigail was around his age so he never really took care of her that way. The time in the turbo lift was quiet with a hint of little coos from the child. The doors opened to the bridge.

Chekov's voice ringed through everyone's ears, "C-captain on the bridge."

Everyone stayed working but busier than ever. Spock raised an eyebrow at the blanketed form that is attached to Jim. Spock stood up from his post with a questioning look, "Captain if I may ask what is that you have attached to you?"

Jim sat down on the captain's chair leaning slightly to his right side as the child is on his left. Jim's eyes glanced up at Spock then at the screen, "Abigail went to do something so I am stuck babysitting the kid."

Spock tilted his head to the side slightly," I thought that she was going to take care-."

Jim nodded slightly," Yes she is but for now unless I want to be a corpse, I have to take care of the kid."

Uhura couldn't help but hear the word kid popping up several times. She stood up from her post and walked towards the captain's chair. She took in a blanketed figure on Jim. She questioned," captain?"

Jim glanced at her with a questioning look. She walked towards the other side of Jim and bent down. Her hand went to the blanket and lifted it up slightly. She could see the child's brown hair fuzz of a head and fingers attached to Jim's command shirt. Her eyes went up to Jim, "I didn't know Abby was pregnant."

Jim let out a chuckle, "Abs won't let me go near her when she is indecent. This kid is her brother's who dumped the responsibility on her as he and the woman didn't want her."

Uhura's face softened letting a finger lightly touch the baby's small chubb cheek, "What's her name?"

Jim whispered softly," Johanna."

Uhura smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Jim nodded. The baby was quiet as can be which is surprisingly.

_Age, 6 and Jim was age 7. We were playing house at his house. My house is barely an option since that one time Jim took my father's abusive attacks instead of me taking them. I always ask to go to his house. Jim groaned as he plopped his body in a bean bag chair, "Why do we have to play house Abigail?"_

_I looked up at him, "Because you promised me we could when we played your game which was if I must remind you was cops and robbers. I never liked that game but I still played it even though you out run me and stronger than me."_

_I brought over some toys from my room to his room. The toys were stuff animals, dolls, tea cups and kitchen stuff. His eyes trailed to the toys, "Those are girl toys."_

_I gave him a look throwing a plastic banana at him, "Shush, you promised. You cannot back down promises. That's a rule in friendship code. Never go back on your promises."_

_He sighed and wiggled in the bean bag chair to find a perfect spot. He crossed his arms with banana in hand, "Fine then you're my wife."_

_I made a face, "Ew not in your dreams James. I wouldn't ever think to be your wife."_

_A smile played on his lips as he crawled out of the chair. He crawled towards me tackling me down, "Yeah huh, you wouldn't be able to resist my charms."_

_I looked up at his face rolling my eyes, "In your dreams. Let's play. There is going to be a child involved."_

_He sat up getting off of me. I sat up also as I pulled out a baby doll. I cradled the doll in my arms. Jim's blue eyes studied me for a long moment. I looked up noticing he was staring at me, "What is it James?"_

_He smiled," Johanna would be her name."_

_I thought for a moment. I smiled, "Alright Johanna is her name but that doesn't mean I am your wife James!"_

_His smile got wider tackling me once again, "Yes it does!"_

Jim smiled at the memory. She still remembered after all those years that name. Jim glanced down at the sleeping infant and gently started to rub her back. Johanna is a beautiful name.


	48. Chapter 47

Okay ,well I am taking a break with this impossible, well it is possible homework. I'm just annoyed with it cause it's a class about volunteering and all that shabang and it's just annoying with the whole why and how we should serve blah blah blah. I saw this gif on tumblr and it was chris pine dancing and well it gave me an idea that shall mix with an idea someone have gave me earlier. So yeah before I throw something at my tele because the news is on and they repeat what they say and I don't know where the remote is... So i'm slowly dying on the inside of my college zombie corpse.

* * *

><p>Jim huffed as it is ticking on the 2 hour mark of Abigail being gone. Luckily, nothing has went down in her absence so she could take the kid when something DOES go down. Jim's voice rasped out, "Chekov, how long has it been since Lt. Williams been on the ship USS Excalibur?"<p>

Chekov answered, "Exactly, one hour and 45 minutes."

Uhura interrupted James' thinking, "Captain, you are being hailed by a federation star ship."

Jim's eyebrows raised," Uhm... on screen?"

The hail transferred to the main screen and there was Abigail. He sent her a glare through the transmission. Wait till she gets back on board.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I could see the heated glare coming from Jim's face. I probably would get lectured. I held up a finger, "Woah there cowboy. Stop and back that horse up. I just wanted to tell you that I am almost done fixing this problem of mine. And I see you still have Johanna!'<p>

A smile crept on my face as I see her sleeping form still latched onto James. I turned my head to the right seeing my grumbling twin. I gave him a look, "Stop your grumbling and get your ass over here."

He crossed his arms refusing. I walked off screen hearing, "Abs?"

I grabbed Matt's arm pulling him up from his sulking spot on the ground. I pulled him into view and grabbed his face to make a fish face, "You see that Mattie. It's your daughter. The one that I am going to regret you seeing time for time. I am not that heartless unlike you."

Matt has a bruise forming on his cheek from our first previous encounter when I got on board. A fist meeting his male face of mine. I could feel his crew's stares into my back. I let go of Matt's face, "Now mattie shoo fly as I talk to my captain."

Matthew turned his head slightly to give me a glare. I turned back to the screen while placing a hard hand slap to Matt's face pushing him away, "Anyways Jimjam, new nickname there better than Jamie. Anyways like I said I am almost done. He is learning the hard way from me. Oh by the way that bruise on his face was on impulse cause well he is an ass."

Spock interrupted, "Lt. Williams, may I inform you that is against-."

I finished him, "the lovely rules. I know, but like I said impulse. It's human, should try it sometime Spocky... Okay your name is going to go through some trials on nicknames. Your's is hard."

I felt matt leave my hand. Good, he was slobbering on my hand. I made a face as I wiped it on my dress uniform. Jim this time spoke, "Abigail... come back."

Matt decided it was his turn to speak. I felt him grab my arm pulling me out of the way of the transmission. His hands locked with each other behind him, "I am afraid Captain that she is not coming back to the USS Enterprise. Have fun with the kid. End Transmission."

The transmission cut out. I looked at Matt. I stormed towards him poking his chest, "You have no right to keep me on here as you are not my captain."

Matt started to nurse his bruise on the side of his face while heading to the lift. He lolled his eyes towards me, "Does it look like I care?"

I took in a deep breath that puffed out my chest. I let it out as I started following Matt around, "What is wrong with you! You are becoming obsessed with me and now holding me hostage on your ship by my ship."

Matt stopped turning around making me bump into his chest. I looked up at him. He is taller by maybe 5 inches. He towered over me, "How do you like it when you thought that you were an only child since you were born and then you hear the news that your biological mother have been murdered and then your biological father been sent to jail but while all of that you find out that you have a sibling. A blood related sibling that is the only thing that is linked to your immediate family. That you can have a connection to."

I didn't say anything. He stared at me for a second then turned his heel to continue his quest to the lift. I rushed forward to the lift catching it in time. The doors closed behind me. I stared at the man before me. I decided to speak, "For your information, you aren't the only one who found out that hey guess what you have a twin. But that doesn't mean that I would hold that person hostage on my ship. Hell I would let them live their life and keep in contact like normal people do. Not this way, this is the crazy way. Yes you are immediate family but you have Johanna too."

His face has confusion written all over it, "Johanna?"

I sighed, "I named your baby for you since that woman you decided to fornicate with which I can say poor taste in women. Also you are not getting her back, no matter how much you beg and plead for her. You just are not. You are not father material, and you shouldn't even have kids as you wouldn't take care of them."

I heard him mumble, "How do you know that I am not father material?"

Her ears picked it up, "I study people and their actions. I am a doctor, yes, but I did do some classes on how to study people. And well you are just not father material. Just stick to the rubbers and you will prevent dropping your sperm into an unsuspecting woman who is stupid enough to allow you to go without protection in the first place."

He crossed his arms making me roll my eyes. His legs started to move out of the lift as I began following him. It was silent between us. I know I will not stay on this ship under his command. I let out a deep breath grabbing his wrist making him stop, "Wait. Hear me out."

Matt turned to look at my hand at his wrist then at me. I thought of what I was going to say and decided to put my thoughts into spoken words, "Matt. I am your sister yes? Yes. If I would have known I had a brother before, I would have contacted you and kept in contact with you. Now I am saying that I will keep in contact with you if you stop with this obsession of yours of getting me on your ship. That isn't going to happen. I am happy with the ship I am assigned to and I have a job to do over there. Make sure the captain doesn't kill us all, your kid, and to make sure they get the help they can. I want you to understand that. Yes you are family. Yes you pissed me off more than once and dropped your kid onto me but that will not make me go away. But if you keep this up, it will. It's up to you Matt. I promise to keep in contact and even show you videos or pictures of Johanna so you can see her."

I could see that the tall guy is starting to have tears well up. My face soften. He is a big baby, that is all he is. He needs to be comforted. I have no idea how his life was with our aunt but I doubt it was good. I pulled onto his wrist to pull him towards me but he already went down to the ground as his knees buckled underneath him. I would say he is being a little girl but sometimes men need to cry. I slowly went closer to him and sat down next to him. My hand went to his head and pulled his head towards my shoulder as the thin tall man start to cry. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. My eyes met with certain baby blues. His eyes went down to the crying form of a man. I swallowed, "Matt, everything is going to be alright. I promise you."

I felt him shift giving a sniffle. His hands went to his eyes and wipe away the tears. He started to sit up looking up at Jim, "You can have her back."

A soft smile came onto my lips as I started to stand up. My eyes went back to James noticing some thing more like someone is missing. I crossed my arms, "James Tiberius Kirk, Where is Johanna?"

Jim's eyes met mine going wide, "Dr. McCoy has her. Don't worry she is in safe hands."

A light growl exited my throat, "She better be or your ass is going over my fireplace."

I didn't notice Matt stood up till he came into my view. He cleared his throat, "Can I see her?"

I eyed him, " Once I know she is in the hands he says she is then yes."

Matt thought for a moment as the name that Jim said made him remember something making him look at Jim, "Wait you said McCoy right?"

Jim slowly nodded. Matt then looked at me, "Why is there a different last name on your file that says McCoy?"

I rubbed my neck. This talk would come sooner or later. Jim started to walk around Matt to come to my side. I could feel Jim's eyes seeing if there're any injuries visible. I spoke, "That is because I was adopted by him."

I could hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice as he said, "Oh."

Jim's lips went to my ear whispering, "I have to check if there are any injuries else where on your body later."

I placed a hand on his face pushing him away while rolling my eyes, "Dream on."

I pulled out my communicator, "Scotty, may you please beam up three people? JimJam, me and the captain of this ship."

Scotty's voice came out protesting, "But lass... that captain tried taking ya away from the Enterprise."

Jim took the communicator from me, "Scotty just do it."

Scotty's voice sounded confused," A-aye captain?"

The particles float around our lifeforms taking us onto the Enterprise. A smile crawled back onto my face. I went down the transporter pad and went to Scotty hugging him. I whispered, "I know it's been short time but I did miss my scotsman."

Scotty gave a lopsided grin, "Aye lass."

Someone cleared their throat. I looked at the two men and Jim gave a little finger pointing towards Matt. I sighed, "Got to show the kid."

I started my way towards the medical bay with the two at tow. The doors swished open and I see Bones smiling over the infant who was awake for once. Bones looked up glancing at who the person can be walking into his bay which made him do a double take and stare longer, "Abigail?"

I smiled, "Yes Bones. I am not captive anymore. And that one wants to see his child for the first time."

Bones eyed my brother. I went over to Johanna and scooped her up and cradled her into my arms. She blinked at me making a cooing noise. I smiled giving her one of my fingers to grab on which she did. I wiggled my finger as her little arm followed the motion. I heard shoes walk closer to her and me. The towering feeling must be Matt. His eyes scanned the little lifeform that rests in my arms. I spoke softly, "Hey Johanna meet your..."

I looked up at Matt who didn't look away from Johanna. He whispered, "Uncle... Let her think of me as an uncle..."

I gave a nod looking back down to her, "your uncle, Mattie."

Her blue eyes looked up at the peering form and stared at him. I swear I saw her cheek ticked as she started to progress into a cry. Matthew backed away thinking it was him. I looked at Bones and Jim, "Anyone fed her?"

Jim answered, "She was sleeping when I had her."

Bones then answered, "She was sleeping when he passed her to me and she woke up not too long ago. So no."

I sighed as I went to head to another room, "Tell him it's not him that she is crying over."

Jim stepped up towards him explaining since Bones isn't too sure about Matthew. I picked up a formula supply and grabbed a bottle. I opened the bottle with one hand and poured the amount needed in the bottle. I grabbed the bottole by putting a finger inside while gripping onto the cap with the same hand. I headed towards the sink and called for Bones, "Hey bones can you turn on the water for me so I can fill this sucker up?"

Bones nodded and turned the faucet on. I filled the bottle up which now Bones took away for me and screwed the cap on. He started shaking it like maracas. Once he was finished, he handed me the bottle which the nipple went into her mouth. The bay became quiet. I looked up at the three men, "see. Hungry."


	49. Chapter 48

Sorry for late update. Been volunteering my ass alot to make sure I pass my class... Anyways uhm yeah here this goes. Also I know that the ages in here are messed up. I am sorry that I did. I can't remember which chapter I messed it up in. BUT I am REALLY sorry.

* * *

><p>My brother went back to his ship and he seemed like he is going to drop the whole me transferring to his ship ordeal. Thank god. It was starting to annoy me. That was a few months ago. Now in the present time, Johanna is asleep in her bassinet that Jim had someone bring in. I am stuck doing paperwork about the kid and other crew members' files. You think it would be easy, you know just fill in the blanks and signature and double checking that everything is correct. Plus the file is ultra thin considering that we stuff as much things as possible on the pieces of paper to save paper. Yay going green. Not. It's not easy. It's torture. It makes a person go delusional after a while. I mean all I saw was Yeoman's Name: blah blah blah and of course everything else as I probably went by about... ehh... 50 crew members. Yeah. Too many. Well maybe 50, I kind of lost count... Maybe 70? Well anyways, Bones has some of the other files. I got A-M as he got N-Z. Even amount, I do say for myself. BUT that doesn't mean we do get even amount of crew files. I have done A-J. That I do know though. I signed the paper work and moved it to the done pile. My eyes met with a particular name... <em>James T. Kirk.<em> Well, Howdy there. I popped open the file and read through it. His birthday should be coming up making him 28. I groaned that means I will be 27 this year. Great. Oh by the way, the whole Bones and I looking through crew members' files, that is just a every so amount of months we check to be sure they are up to date. I should be speedy Gonzales with this but I am not. Unfortunately. Everything seems to be in order. I placed the file on the done pile.I could hear a chime well more like a beep, but I like to think it is a chime as it is coming from my quarter's door. I looked up from the files. Who could that be? The door opened and Uhura entered my quarters. She smiled towards me, "We are going to have shore leave."

I raised an eyebrow,"Since when?"

She walked towards me grabbing my hand pulling me from my work, "Since now. The Captain is letting some of us go on shore leave on Beth Delta I. We can go to New Manhattan."

I stopped her from pulling me towards the door. I looked at Johanna then at Nyota, "I am sorry Nyota... I have to take care of the little miss over there."

She wagged her finger at me smiling, "That is where the captain thought of a plan. He knew you would probably back out so he devised a plan. You need this. We all need this. Plus Ensign Pearson who was on the bridge overheard the captain talking to Spock and me, and he said he would bring up the offer of taking care of Johanna."

My eyes trailed over to the sleeping baby, "But what happens if she starts to sit up by herself. She just started rolling around like a little tumbling burrito. I don't want to miss it."

The last part came out as a whisper. Her eyes stared into me then I felt her moving me towards my bed. She bent down, "Abby, she won't sit up while you are gone. She, according to you, just rolled over a couple weeks ago. She is not going to decide to get up and sit up because you are gone. You need to live up."

I rubbed my arms, "But... she is growing pretty fast. I should know as Bones and I keep track of everything. Her motor skills, her growth, just everything."

Nyota sighed standing up running a hand through her hair. She placed her hands on her hips, "Stubborn you are. Abigail, you can leave her in Ensign Pearson's hands for one day. Just one day. She will not, I mean will not do anything that is a milestone in a baby's life while you are gone. okay?"

I crossed my leg over my other leg nervously as she crossed her arms. I shook my head, "I just can't."

The door beeped again and not a second later it opened. Nyota and my head turned to the door seeing it is the captain himself. He smiled towards us but the smile has fallen as he noticed Uhura's crossed arms and my fidgeting. Jim was going to walk towards us two till we three started to hear cooing. I was about to get up but Nyota's eyes went to me and they looked to be warning me. So I stayed put. Jim noticed this so he went towards Johanna. He peered over the bassinet and smiled at the curious five month old girl. She smiled raising her hands up as to be asking to be picked up. Jim did exactly that, he picked the cooing baby. His hand supported her back as she rested her head on his chest. Jim's eyes went back and forth to Nyota and me. His voice spoke, "So... what is going on here?"

I looked at Jim from Nyota, "Uhura says you are letting us get shore leave on Beth Delta I and Ensign Pearson offered to baby sit Johanna. I refuse to go on shore leave. I can't leave her here. She is already rolling over. I don't want to miss out on her sitting up or crawling. That is the next step of her motor skills. I feel like I am going to miss something out of her life if I go out."

Jim's baby blues looked over to Nyota, "Uhura can you let me talk to her? You can head down to the planet if you want."

Uhura nodded and gave a concerned look towards me. I don't understand why she is concerned about me. I am just doing what a mother does which is be there for her baby. Even though Johanna is not mine, she is still mine. I adopted her a few days after my brother's visit. Uhura left my quarters leaving him and I alone. Jim sat down next to me on my bed with Johanna on his left side while his right is next to me. I could feel her peering watchful eyes. She has light hazel eyes with a mix of grey. They are beautiful. Jim took in a deep breath then turned his head towards me. He started, "Abs... you are starting to get a overbearing mom syndrome."

I was going to retort saying there is no such thing but he beat me to the point, "I know I made it up miss doctor but still you have that. I know you want to be there for Johanna but Abs, let the girl breath. You are not going to miss anything like I am guessing Uhura have told you already. You are fine. Please and this can be an order if it has to be, go down to the planet and enjoy yourself. Ensign Pearson, your little boyfriend, says he can watch over her since he owes you one apparently for hooking him and that one chick up in the medical bay."

My eyes met his as his gaze never left my body. I feel like he is staring into my soul. I shifted uncomfortably to take my leg off of my other leg, "Do I have to Jim?"

He nodded, "Yes. You earned it. You have been working more and plus you have to take care of Johanna on the side. I help out a bit but captain duty calls most of the time so I cannot help you out more."

I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder, "Fine. I do not want you to make it into an order so I'll go. Also I do not have overbearing mom syndrome. I just care for her. I mean her birth mom was going to let her die out in the streets and then my brother who is still a dumbass by the way didn't want her. I just want to be there for her and see her accomplishments."

Jim looked down at Johanna who was sucking her fingers. She nuzzled her face into Jim's neck while getting slobber on him. I let out a little chuckle, "Welcome to my world of slobber."

Johanna peeked from his neck looking towards me. Her hand came out of her mouth and she put it out there for me to grab or something. I took her little hand and gave it kisses which made Johanna giggle. Jim's lips turned upward into a smile, "I think that is her reassuring you that she won't do anything till you get back."

I corrected him, "till we get back. I have to tell you James that I think she thinks you are her father."

Jim shook his head, "Nah she doesn't think that but I do have to say though that even though that we are not into that level as you women would say, I can consider myself as her father and I would like to be that person in her life who is."

I smiled and gave Jim a kiss to his cheek. I stood up making him stand too, "Well, we better give her to Kevin before I start to regret this little shore leave."

He smiled a goofy grin as he started to lead the way considering he is the one who set it up with Kevin. Man, what am I getting myself into?


	50. Chapter 49

I crossed my arms staring at the two culprits across from me. Jim and Uhura. I can't help but try to be there for Johanna. Bones is on my left as Spock surprisingly who is here also is on my right. I felt the shuttle descend. It always makes my stomach feel weird. I shifted uncomfortably while rubbing my stomach. Jim caught sight of this and gave a questioning look. My eyes met his and shook my head as to tell him not to worry about it. I let out a yawn and slowly let my head rest on one of the two men's shoulder. I felt the body straighten up a little bit more. My eyes met with the hand of the being and see that it is not Bones' skin color so it is Spock that I am leaning on. I am probably making him feel so uncomfortable. I moved my head up looking at the vulcan. I whispered, "I am sorry for leaning against you Spock... Jo wouldn't sleep most of the night and wanted to be moving around while being held."

Spock glanced down and gave a nod, "It's quite alright. Rest if you need to."

Bones heard snipits of the conversation. He turned in his seat as much as the seatbelt would let him. He rested his hand on my thigh and knee, "Abigail, you could of told me about that, I could of helped."

I turned my head while still resting on Spock's shoulder. I let out a soft smile, "It was fine. I mean... I tried to give her off to Jim at one point of the night. She was okay but then she screamed bloody murder. I tried with Scotty, didn't work. I didn't want to bother you as you were already in your quarters. The others were working on last minute things and I happened to see them on my walk around the ship."

Bones let out a breath as he gave me a squeeze on my leg for reassurance, "I am here just so you know that. I got a couple tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry."

I gave a slight nod. The shuttle shook a bit as it was nearing the land. It jolted slightly when the feet touched ground. I moved away from Spock and unbuckled myself. That's all you here in the shuttle is metal clanging with each other. Uhura took my hand smiling, "Let's go. I hear this place is pretty awesome."

I rubbed my eyes to rub the sleep away. I peeked with one eye at her, "What do you mean by this place? I thought we were going to have a relaxing time?"

She laughed a little bit, "We are. And that's why we are going to a club and get some drinks."

I looked at the three men, "And you approve of this?"

I felt my feet trying to catch up with her as the three men followed. Jim spoke, "I think that you need a few drinks in you Abs. You have been worki-."

I interrupted him, "Working and taking care of Johanna all the time. I know. What I call for relaxing time is spa time. You know massages and what not? That is true relaxing time."

Bones piped up, "I wouldn't mind drinking some whiskey or bourbon."

I sighed, " I just don't think that me plus drinking alcohol is a good idea."

Spock questioned, "Was there an event that have happened while you were drinking Lt?"

I looked away, "Well... not... really... well... actually... maybe..."

Jim raised an eyebrow at this and instantly went to by my side, "Oh? Is this a side I never heard or seen from you Miss Abigail?"

I lightly shoved his side rolling my eyes," Shush you."

Uhura linked our arms together giving me a little smile, "You brought up the maybe so please do tell."

We continued our walk to the club that Uhura have heard about. I sighed, "It happened in medical school. The whole med students don't really party thing is false. God can they party. Well... This happened when I was 19..."

_Fresh into Medical school and obtained my AA already. I know that my body has freshly blossomed so I try not to dress well skank like. It worked for a while till some guys decided to poke fun at me. One kid named Jared wolf whistled, "Heeeey there, Abigail isn't it? Why don't you come by my place later?"_

_I rolled my eyes at his poor attempt. My main focus is to become a doctor. And Danggangit I am going to be one. One of my community college friends who happen to be in the same major as me popped out of nowhere. She smiled, "Hey Gail." _

_I gave her a weak smile. She happen to notice this, "What's wrong? Did the guys try to pick you up again? Just let me one time get them for you and no more wolf whistles and stupid pick up lines."_

_I shook my head, "No it's fine. They are the ones who are not going to be able to pass their courses and become what they want to be because they are pigs. Plus let's forget about them, we were invited to go to a party by Chelsea. She said there wouldn't be any alcohol and it would be a study party."_

_Jasmine looked suspicious on what I just said, "I don't know about this party Gail..."_

_I waved my hand up and down, "It is fine. I trust her. Let's just go and have fun studying for our finals okay?"_

_Jasmine bit her lip," Okay... if you say so gail..."_

_Later..._

_I maneuvered my heavy text books of all of the terminology and about the body in my arms so I can ring the door bell. Jasmine has her books in her arms. She looked worriedly over towards me, "I still don't know..."_

_I gave her a smile, "It's fine."_

_Chelsea opened the door and smiled, "Hey guys! Come on in. I have ways for to study."_

_I entered the house first and then proceeded to where the group of people are. Unfortunately there is a beer pong in the process. I turned my head towards Chelsea, "I thought you said there is going to be no alcohol?"_

_She smiled heading towards me, "Don't worry Abigail."_

_She took the books from me and placed them in a pile of other books. She did the same as for Jasmine's. Jasmine poked me in the side," I told you I didn't trust her."_

_I rubbed my arm, "It's going to be fine... Like she said..."_

I rubbed my neck as I looked at the entrance of the club. Jim's arm found its way to my waist. Uhura looked over to me, "It sounds like there is more to this story."

I glanced towards her, "You have nooo idea... In the end, I happened to drink a normal drink that happened to be spiked and well things went down hill after that as I kept drinking it since it tasted good like it normally would. Just know at the very end, I didn't became friends with Chelsea anymore and some of the student body have seen me naked and well... yeah."

Jim chuckled," Did you ever find out how much you drank?"

I shook my head, "It might be a possible way of shitfaced times two. I don't remember it at all."

Bones raised an eyebrow and question, "So how are you able to tell us what have happened?"

I let out a breath, "Jasmine have told me. She stayed in support of me. She said she drank too like her drink got spiked but she noticed it after a few drinks that not because it tasted good but it was making her feel not herself so she stuck to water. She didn't want me to go and do something stupid but it seemed to me I already did but she told me that some guy put her in a closet as the guy would say let's play put the nerd in the closet..."

I massaged my neck, "But I learned how much I can drink and how much I cannot."

I felt Jim guide me inside. I felt his breath tickle my ear and whisper, "I will protect you from males. You are mine and only mine."

I felt a shiver go up and down my spine. I smiled giving him a kiss to his cheek. Uhura linked arms with Spock who is not too sure how to compute this into his brain. Bones went to the bar and ordered a bourbon on ice. I hopped on a barstool. Jim's arm never left my waist as he stood next to my seated self. His face nuzzled into my neck as he whispered, "What would you like to drink my warrior princess?"

I felt a small smile trickled against my lips as I lightly push Jim in the chest, "Bubbalicious."

Jim pulled away from my neck giving me a weird look, "That is pretty strong Abs."

I waved my hand up and down, "I can handle it. Only way for me to relax is to get drunk but not shitfaced."

He eyed me, "Okay..."

He turned towards the tender, "One Bubbalicious for the lady and one beer."

The tender nodded and went about on his work. I felt my chair swing more towards Jim. His hands lightly trail up and down my waist, "How come I never once have been told about your medical student adventures?"

I chuckled and grabbed my arrived drink, "You never ask."

I took a sip of the deliciousness. Jim had a thinking look to his face. I poked his cheek with my finger, "What are you thinking about?"

He took a sip of his beer as his eyes peered over the huge glass. He placed it down, "What other secrets you're hiding?"

Uhura dragged Spock towards us two smiling, "I have an idea let's play I never."

I groaned, "I don't want to do that."

Jim smirked," Got something to hide from us Abs?"

I shrugged, "Maybe maybe not. I don't want you lot finding out."

Jim slammed his hand on the bar table, "Let's do it then."

He smirked towrads me then turned towards the tender, "Some shots down here. 5 each."

The tender did as Jim requested and slid some shots our way. Each of us got five shots. Bones is on the other side of the bar, lucky bastard. It seems to me he is watching a soccer game. Ohhh I want to watch too.. I was slowly sliding off the seat till Uhura stopped me. I smiled sheepishly, "I just want to watch the game."

She shook her head, "Nuuu uuhh we gotta play this Abby."

I hanged my head slightly. Spock is dragged into this as well so I am not the only torturee. I looked at the two torturers and groaned. Jim wiggled his eyebrows towards me which made me laugh. Uhura started the game, "Okay I am first. I never not had sex."

Jim, Uhura and surprisingly Spock took a drink. Uhura looked surprised," Really Abby?"

I felt blush creep onto my cheeks, "Shut it. I never not went to a huge out nerd convention."

I took a drink and unfortuantely I was the only one. I sighed. This is going to be a long dragged out game.

Jim thought for a moment then spoke, "I never had sex with farm animals."

No one drank. Uhura though started laughing. I am guessing it is something that was between them. Spock spoke, "I never got arrested."

Jim and I took a drink. Uhura raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh what's this?"

I placed the shot glass down, "Jim got me and him in trouble with the law. It was middle school. He thought it would be cool to take me from my house in the middle of night and go ahead and sneak onto a cruise liner which we had to steal food and what not and hide away. Yeah and that plan was soooooo thought out."

Jim gave me a gentle shove to the side, "Hey, you worried the whole damn time. I was thinking hey why not give us a fun free time away from our guardians and parents."

That was true, Jim did that so that he could take me away from my father for a while as my dad was getting more abusive as I grew older. Also his uncle was not the nicest little thing either. Always yelling at Jim and getting on his case about everything that Jim did. I drank some more of my bubbalicious, "And I thank you for that but not thank you that I have a spot on my record because of you."

He smiled childishly. I looked towards the three shots I have left. I picked them up one at a time, downing them. Each burning my throat. I could feel the effects of alcohol hitting me, "I am tired of the game, and couldn't let the shots go to waste."

I shoved myself off the stool, "Now I need to go to the bathroom."

Jim grabbed my hand, "Let Uhura go with you."

I turned back towards him, "I can handle myself James. Don't worry."

I wiggled my hand out of his hand and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once I was out of the bathroom, I was met with a guy who seemed to be drunk. He smiled towards me, "Hey. Whatcha doing?"<p>

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him. However, that wasn't enough for mister over there. He blocked my way, "I said whatcha doing?"

I am tipsey but I know what is going on. Jim's voice interrupted this little get together, "Hey, what's going on?"

The man turned around, "None of your business. Now get on your little merry way."

I eyed this man, he looks familiar. His voice sounds familiar too but older. Jim stood his ground, "Actually it is my business as that is my girlfriend you are trying to pick up."

The guy raised an eyebrow and he noticed me tiptoeing around his body to go to Jim. The guy took my hand and pulled me towards him. His body was against me. I started to struggle or tried to struggle out of his grip. It isn't working... He whispered towards my ear, "I think I know that body anywhere. Abigail isn't it?"

I stopped struggling and froze. Jim looked between him and me. I felt his hand go in my shirt on the side Jim couldn't see. My breathing hitched. Jim clenched his fists, "Hey let go of her!"

I started struggling even more. My hand went up fast and hard against his chin which clanked his teeth together. That has to hurt. Jim looked at me, "Abs when I say duck and move, you duck and move."

I gave a quick nod and I waited for those words to leave Jim's mouth. Jim spoke," Now duck and move."

I ducked and moved as Jim's fist came in contact with the guy's face. The guy let go of me and I moved out of the way. I was met with warm comforting arms. Bones. I nuzzled my face into his shirt, "I know that guy... he was in the same medical school as me... He's the wolf whistle guy."

I felt Bones' grip tighten on me. Jim continuously kept swinging at the guy. Spock went inbetween the two men, "Captain I highly advise this to end."

Jim didn't hear anything Spock have said as Jared and Jim were both hitting each other. I hid my face away from the fight. I don't like seeing Jim hurt, never did. Spock decided to take matters in his own hands. Literally. His hand went up and clenched down on a pressure point on the shoulder of Jared's. Jared went down as a sack of potatoes. I let out a heavy breath as I coulld hear Jim's breathing is labored. Alcohol can do things to you. I wiggled out of Bones' grip and went to James who is bleeding from his mouth and nose. I helped him up onto a stool on the other side of the bar. The heavy music you could hear on the other side of the building is pounding like hell now. I looked at the bar tender, "Hey can you give me some ice and wash cloths."

Tender nodded and gave me exactly those items. I started to wash off the blood and then wrapped ice in a wash cloth. My eyes met his, "Now this is going to sting James."

I could see a half smile working his lips. Stupid for fighting. Amazing for saving me from Jared. I gently pressed the cloth against his mouth and nose. I felt him wince. I looked towards the trio, "I think it is time for us to head back to the Enterprise."

Spock gave a nod. Bones pulled out a communicator, "McCoy to Enterprise. Beam us up."

A voice spoke through the speaker, "Alright beaming you five up. Stand by."

Particles surrounded our forms. Jim and I got transported on one transporter circle. Scotty looked up from the board, "Oh my Captain what happened to you?"

I answered for Jim, "Him being stupid and fought an ex-male pig classmate of mine but he did save me from him. But he was being stupid."

Scotty shook his head having a little smile playing on his lips. I looked at Bones, "Can you take care of Johanna for now as I take care of the bigger kid?"

Bones nodded, "Will do."

I nodded. I lead Jim to his quarters and made him lay down on the bed. I placed the ice pack on his face, "Don't move it. I am going to see if there is an first aid kit somewhere."

I started my search and found one in the bathroom. Thank god, thought I had to travel all the way to the bay or my room for one. I walked back into the room where his bed lies. I saw him patting the spot next to him. I sighed and climbed in bed next to him with the kit in my hands. I started my work by disinfecting the area and patching it up with some adhesive bandage tape to get the cut heal together. Once finished I closed the kit and sighed, "Geez James..."

I felt his hand go behind my head. He started to pull me down as our lips came into contact. I could feel the roughness of the little strips on his lip. It made me smile a little. I pulled away and scooted down so my head can rest on his chest. I started to doodle on his chest with my index finger softly, "You stupid getting into a fight. But I have to say thank you for that James. Really. Thank you."

I felt his hand lightly go up and down my back, "I love you Abigail."

I smiled, "I love you James."


	51. Chapter 50

Woo number 50! Thank you guys for reading, and I am sorry for adding randomness to this story. Just think of it as mini adventures till STID comes to DVD. Also I have been thinking of redoing the first couple chapters. I'll let you guys know when I do that, whenever I get to it... I am achy and sore annnnnnd sunburnt so please bare with me as I don't really feel too well.

* * *

><p>I let out a yawn and snuggled close to the closest warmth. A smile slowly crept on my lips as I felt a flat hard chest underneath my head. I slowly started to open my eyes and moved over to move my back towards the body heat. I started to stretch like a cat with hands and feet out and forwards. My toes curled and uncurled. I sat up taking in a deep breath which lead to a yawn. A voice spoke beside me, "I could get use to this every once a while."<p>

I turned my head to a shirtless James. I rolled my eyes, "Jamie what are you talking about?"

I saw an amused face coming from him. He leaned back with his head on his standing hand. A playful smirk decided to play on his lips. He moved his hands together as to make a box with his fingers, "Pretty nice sight going on."

I raised an eyebrow then looked down and see the sheet slightly barely grasping onto my body. I noticed that I have no shirt and no bra. My hands instantly grasped the sheet tighter around my chest, "James!"

He chuckled and sat up so that he is beside me. His fingers lightly touched the skin of my back. His lips went to my shoulder and started to give slow kisses trailing up to my ear, "I think you are beautiful Abigail. Don't be embarrassed. Plus if I get bits and pieces of last night, you took my clothes off."

I felt my cheeks flush shaking my head, "No no no no. I couldn't possibly. How do I know that you are saying what you are saying. I mean you could have your pants on and just say that just to embarrass me some more."

The corner of his lip went upward, "Oh Abs you think I am lying?"

I felt my face get redder, "I uhm... I..."

There was a beep to the door. Jim looked towards the door, "Who is it?"

A muffled but sophisticated voice came behind the door, "It's me Captain."

Great. Point eared hobgoblin. I looked at Jim gesturing him to do something. Jim smirked, "Just give me a minute Spock alright?"

Spock's voice came through again, "Yes Captain."

Jim then turned his gaze towards me. His face now officially has that amused look permanently. He leaned back towards me whispering, "So what is your plan to get back dressed?"

I could feel my underwear is still on. So nothing further has happened. Except for well he is shirtless and possibly no boxers and I have no shirt or bra. I huffed. Jim shrugged, "Fine then I'll get dress."

I felt his comforter move and hit me playfully. The pressure on the spot he was on went up as he started to walk to his closet. My eyes couldn't help but fail me as I watched him walk naked. I blushed. His ass looks way better with nothing on. I looked down. If I keep the sheet with me then I should be good, right? I gave a light nod. Okay this is what I am going to do. I moved my legs off the bed. The soles of my feet touch the soft carpet. I curled and uncurled my toes at the feel of it. Okay better do it now when he is busy with himself. I stood up and about to take a step till the sheets decided to be evil and tripped me. I landed face first into the carpet. Jim heard my thump and I am guessing spock did too as he question the sound, "Captain is everything alright?"

Jim peeked his head around the corner seeing my pantied ass and bare back face up. I moved my head so I can look forward. Jim then remembered that he has to answer Spock, "Oh uhm... y-yeah Mr. Spock. Everything is fine. I just dropped something. I'll be out soon."

Spock answered, "Alright Captain."

Jim walked towards me. He held out his hand, "Come on Abs."

I buried my face into the bundle of sheets shaking my head. He groaned. He placed his hand on my arm and pulled me up. Jim's eyes had a peek at my chest before I instantly covered my chest with my arms. His hands worked with the sheet at my legs. I felt his finger tips glide across my skin. I felt his lips on the side of my leg then the other leg and he kept trailing upward kissing my hips. Kisses all over my stomach and underneath my arms and then above my arms. His lips lightly touched my collar bones and neck. His baby blues looked into my eyes. His hand cupped the side of my face. His thumb gently going back and forth on my cheekbone. He smiled softly, "I mean it Abs... You are beautiful. I love everything about you. You are smart. You are gorgeous."

I felt his finger tips of his free hand that has his black shirt lightly go across some scars that was from my father. His voice became soft, "I love your imperfections. I love your perfections."

I felt his lips lightly touch my own. A smile went on my lips. I let one of my arms go and let my hand go in his hair. The door beep and swished open. My heart started beating faster than it already has. Spock's voice was behind James, "Captain?"

I felt Jim's hand pull me closer. He pulled away and looked behind him. His grip on me tightened to make sure Spock doesn't see anything. Jim spoke, "Spock... I will meet you on the bridge. Please leave."

Spock rose an eyebrow, "Captain is that the Lt in front of you?"

I felt Jim give a heavy sigh, "Yes now please leave Spock. I will meet you on the bridge."

I know Spock is probably going to say something back to that so I spoke, "Spock please... leave."

My voice went high pitched slightly. I buried my face into Jim's bare chest. I felt his hand rub my back. Spock stood there for a moment, "Alright. I will see you on the bridge Captain."

Jim and I could hear Spock's boots give a slight squeak as the soles of his feet rub against the inside of the boot. Jim rest his chin on top of my head, "I am so sorry about that Abs."

I let out the deep breath that I happen to hold. I waited for a few moments till my heart beat started to calm itself. I started to pull away from James but kept my arm across my chest. I looked around and found my bra. I picked it up and clasped it around my chest. I turned around and placed the straps over my shoulders. I turned back around heading back to Jim. I went on my tippy toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. I went back down to my original height, " It was going to happen sooner or later James... Unfortuantely it has to be with the pointy ear bastard."

I heard Jim chuckle. His hands went to my waist pulling me closer, "What happen to being on friends with him?"

My hand went over to the hand with the shirt and grabbed it out of his hand, " Well that was before he came in here after you said that you will be out annnd he happen to embarrass me more."

A smile was on his lips. He shook his head giving me kisses on my cheeks, "He can't handle being on the bridge with out me."

James winked at me. I chuckled giving him a slight push to his chest with the hand with the shirt. I smiled up towards him, "Put your shirt on Jamie."

His hand grasped his black shirt, "Hey now what happen to not calling me Jamie?"

I let out a little laugh, "Hey you will always be Jamie, James."

He smirked, "Well then... you are always Abs and Abby to me."

He bent down whispering, "I know how much you don't like the other name..."

I pulled away looking at him. I reached up and gave him a kiss, "Thank you James."

James pulled away and he slipped on the black shirt. He poked my stomach, "Hey you need to get dress. If I recall there is a little misses that need your attention. I have talked to Bones before we went to shore leave. He agrees with me for giving you at most a week off. You need it. Bones said he can have one of the other senior medical officers to help him out. Spend time with Johanna. "

A smile sprung on my lips and I rushed towards him jumping on him. My legs wrapped around his waist, "Thank you James. Really. If she does something, I make sure you see it, alright?"

James chuckled, "Alright alright. I should give you days off more often."

He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed giving him a deep kiss. His hands went to my ass and I felt him squeeze it. I let out a yelp," Oh Captain!"

He laughed, "That was worth it."

I rolled my eyes getting off of him. I looked around, "I can't possibly wear the same clothes..."

James went to his closet and pulled out a black shirt and some pants. He walked back towards me, "I know it's going to be big but it's something."

He handed me the clothes and I slipped them on. Of course the pants is too long. The sleeves of the shirt are hiding my hands. I pulled up the pants, "You are gigantor."

James pulled me close by my waist, "I still love you no matter how small you are."

I cannot stop smiling with him around, "I love you too but you need to go back to the bridge."

James sat down on his bed and pulled on his boots. I walked towards his closet, "Do you have a belt? You gotta have a belt."

I heard James in the other room, "Yes I do. It should be hanging on a hanger."

I looked in the closet and saw a hanger filled with belts. I pulled it off and got a belt. I placed it back and slipped on the belt and tighten it enough that it would not fall down. I got that covered now. I walked back to the bedroom to a tooth brushing James. I walked towards my pile of clothes picking them up. While I was doing that he finished up brushing his teeth and came back out. I gave him a kiss to the lips then cheek, "Come on Captain you got work to do."

He poked my nose, "So do you with Johanna."

I smiled, "Okay okay."

I gripped his hand and lead him to the door, "I'll see you later?"

Jim nodded, "Of course."

We entered the hall way. I have to go to the other way from the bridge. He pulled me into him. He gave one last kiss, "I'll see ya Abs."

I gave him a wink, "Yep."

I let go of his hand as he headed to the bridge to go do whatever Spock wanted him to do. You could hear the pants move against each other as I crossed the hall. Some unknown yeomen gave me weird looks as I passed them. I headed to my quarters to shower and get dressed and ready. I placed my hair in a braid and headed to the med bay. Bones is holding Johanna and he was smiling. It brought a smile to my face, "Well well Bones."

Bones turned around. He moved Johanna's little arm up and down, "Say Hi Mama."

Johanna smiled a toothless grin and cooed. She bounced up and down in Bones' arms. I walked towards the two. I smiled towards the little one. I glanced up at Bones, "I am not her mother."

Bones gave me a look, "You are too her mother. You are taking care of her. You are giving her love that your brother and that woman can never give her. You adopted her already Abigail."

I switched my gaze to Johanna who was cooing at me. I gave in, "Okay, I am her mother. You are right. It's just different."

I bend down and kiss Johanna's forehead which she momentarily closed her eyes. She moved her arms towards me. Bones looked from me to her then back to me, "It seems she wants her mother now."

I happily took her into my arms, "Hey there Jo."

I tickled her side which brought a little laugh out of her. I kissed the side of her head, "You are such a sweetie."

Bones' hand went to my arm and rubbed it, "Now go on git. You should spend some time off and with her."

I gave a nod, "Yeah yeah I'll get going."

Johanna cooed at Bones. I chuckled, "I think she is saying bye to you."

Bones smiled bending down to her height waving his fingers, "Bye to you too Johanna."

Johanna smiled and buried her face in my chest. I chuckled, "Well see you later Bones."

Bones gave a nod. I turned to leave to go to my quarters.


	52. Chapter 51

I should stop bringing my life into the intro of this... or just try to talk when I should go straight into the story. Sorry for bothering you guys but here's another chapter :)

* * *

><p>I eyed the infant who was playing with her toys across my quarters. She looked up and cooed. I stared her down some more, "How on Earth... did you skip the crawling and went straight into walking...?"<p>

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and eyes. She started to sit up a week ago and then all the sudden she started to take her first steps. I recorded it, of course. That was yesterday. I didn't want to bother Jim in seeing her walking considering yesterday was stressful. There were a couple problems with some of the systems on the bridge and then engineering room. Let's just say it was a mess. He was agitated and just not a good person to talk to. Johanna gripped onto a chair and picked herself up. Her little feet started to travel herself towards me. My eyes followed the little one who placed her tiny hands on my knees. Her blue eyes met mine. Those eyes never once changed but they did get lighter. I placed my hand on her head and gently glide it across to her back. She smiled a toothless grin. I picked her up smiling and placed her on the bed next to me. I turned my body to face her who was now laying next to me. I laid down next to her and poked her nose, "Should we go ahead and see the Captain and show whatcha got?"

She stared at me for a moment then wiggled her arms around cooing. I gave her a kiss to her forehead, "Alright I'll take that as a yes. Let's go my dear."

I picked her up while sitting up. I got up and walked over to my sandals and slipped them on. I worked this morning so I don't have to go in tonight. However Jim works tonight as he had her this morning. I pressed a button and the door swished open. Now is the start of the trek to the bridge. Johanna kept waving her little hand around pointing at things while saying stuff in her own little language. I kissed her slightly chubby cheek as she continued to babble on. We went in the lift and headed to the bridge, "Now Johanna I will set you down and you will go ahead and walk to the Captain alright?"

She turned her head and looked at me. She placed a slobbery hand on my face then pointed to the now open doors. I walked more into the bridge and gave a little wave to Uhura who gave a smile back to me but continued with her work. I set Johanna down which she started sitting down onthe floor of the inner bridge. Her little head looked up and found the chair that Jim let her sit with him on. She turned around and pushed herself up with the help of the little stair. She teetertatered around till she faced Jim. Johanna then started wobbily walking towards the captain's chair. She raised her hand and noticed that he didn't see her yet. She walked unbalanced around the chair and went to his leg. She gripped on his pant leg and gave it a slight tug. Jim's eyes went down and met Johanna's blues. He looked at her then towards her standing legs. Jim's face got a smile on there. He picked her up and threw her a little bit in the air catching her, "Hey Johanna."

I walked forward and leaned against the captain's chair peering over the two. Johanna squealed waving her arms around happily. Jim placed her onto his lap, "You are walking I see."

She moved her arms up and down while giving the air a raspberry. He leaned down and gave her a kiss to her head, "Now where is your mother?"

Johanna looked up towards me and cooed. Jim followed her gaze by tilting his head back meeting with my face. I stuck my tongue out, "She started walking yesterday. I am surprised she didn't walk in front of you this morning..."

Jim turned his chair fully around to see me fully. He doesn't look happy. Oh dear. I gave a little nervous wave, "Hiii James."

Johanna looked up at Jim. Jim stood up, "Chekov you have the com."

Jim's free hand went to the little of my back and guided me to the lift. The lift took us to a level of the ship that barely has any yeomen around. He stepped off waiting for me to follow. My feet took off following the man. My eyes flickered to the man, "James..."

Once we were far away from the lift, he turned around. He adjusted Johanna in his arms, "When were you going to show me or tell me that she has taken her first steps?"

I fiddled with my thumbs, "I... I was going to show you as soon as possible... She did it last night and well you weren't in a good mood considering some yeomen were being little punks they are. I was going to show you today since you were in a better mood. I recorded it after the first step..."

Jim sighed walking closer to me. His free hand went to my chin to move my gaze towards him, "Abigail... Knowing and seeing her walk would brighten my mood last night. Why didn't you do that?"

I moved my gaze away then back towards him, "I don't know... I was just scared..."

Jim studied my face then brought me into a half hug. His chin went on top of my head, "Was it because of your dad when we were kids?"

I gave a slight nod. My eyes met with Johanna's who was being too serious. Her little hand went to my face seeing she is in Jim's arms. I kissed the palm of her hand. A little smile broke on her face. Jim whispered, "You don't have to worry with me Abigail. I will never hurt you. "

He pulled away slightly to look down at me. His finger poked my nose, "Next time when she does something cute or progressing tell or show me. No matter what the mood I am. She brightens my day no matter what."

I gave a slight nod. I then realized what he has said completely. I crossed my arms, "Heyyy what about me?"

Jim smirked and with his one arm he pulled me towards him. He gave a little peck to my lips, "You more than brighten my day. You make me look forward to it."

I chuckled, "Cheese man."

James winked, "That I am. Now is there anything else she has done?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

James leaned towards my ear, "Okay well then how about we let Bones babysit her for a while and we can have tonight and tomorrow together."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you intending to do James?"

He nipped my ear which took me by surprise, "Oh something. Now let's go back to your room. I'll drop you off there and when my shift ends I'll come and get you with Bones."

I raised an eyebrow," You sound suspicious... well then I believe my captain that Uhura is going to be off of her shift. Can you please send her to my room then?"

Jim gave a nod. We headed back to the lift and stopped on the quarters floor. Jim gave me Johanna back. He gave her a kiss to her forehead. Jim then looked towards me. His hand went to the back of my head and run his fingers through my hair. I have to resist closing my eyes. It's relaxing. His soft lips touched mine pulled away slightly just barely. He is teasing me. I bit my lip. My hand went to the back of his head and I pulled him forward having his lips on mine again. I felt him smirk on my lips. I bit his lip pulling on it slightly. A loud coo came from underneath our heads. I pulled away blushing. I looked at Johanna avoiding James' smirk. Jim spoke, "Saved by Jo. Just you wait Abs. Dress in something nice, semi formal I believe."

I gave a nod avoiding his gaze. I felt his hand went underneath my chin. He cupped it with two of his fingers and pulled my gaze towards him. His lips lightly touched mine, "I'll see you once I get off."

James walked off smirking. I looked down at Johanna who was giving a little smile. My cheeks still feel flushed. I swiped my card and entered my quarters. I placed Johanna down and she started to walk around. I went to my closet to look what clothes I own. This is going to be hard...


	53. Chapter 52

My door beeped and swished open. My attention drew away from the closet and piles of clothes to the now closed door. A smile brought to my lips as I rushed to the woman. My arms enveloped around her into a hug, "Nyota thank god you're here. I don't know what to wear. James is coming by my quarters later with Bones as Bones will take Johanna and Jim will take me. I don't know what to expect or wear. He said semi-formal. There is nothing here on this ship that has a fancy place or whatnot. Unless it is shore leave but I highly doubt that he would go through that trouble considering we are not even near a planet. Help me pleaseee."

Uhura chuckled peeling me off of her, "Alright I will help you. He said semi-formal? Do you have any nice dresses?"

I rubbed my neck, "Only dress I own is our uniform. That's it... I am not that much of a girly person.."

Nyota bit her lip then asked me a question, "What is your goal? I have many dresses. Do you want to show some of your girls? Leg? What is your intent?"

I rubbed my arm, "I... I don't know... I don't have experience in this area. Sure I went to dates well kind of with Jim... But that is with our uniforms on or jeans and what not. Never semi-formal or even formal. The only formal wear that I have worn is our formal uniform. Yes I had graduations but... I wore shorts with the gown. And then you forced me into a dress by direct orders by Jim for that stupid dance he had."

Nyota looked at Johanna, "Johanna we have alot of work to do with your mom."

Johanna let out a squeal in her play pen. Nyota switched her attention to me when I let out a groan. She wagged her finger smiling, "Don't worry. It'll be painless. Plus I have the perfect dress for you. We are going to give you soft curls and light make up."

She gave me a wink, "Live up. Who knows you might get a bit of the Captain tonight."

My face instantly went red with blush, "Nyota!"

She started laughing as she pressed a button next to the door, "I'll be back with supplies."

With that she left to her quarters to get the supplies. I sighed turning my head towards my infant, "What have I done Jo?"

Johanna started giggling. I gave a soft smile shaking my head. I walked towards her play pen leaning my hand in to touch her light auburn hair. It has a couple curls. Small but there. I let a curl loop around my finger, "Just you wait missy. I am going to unleash her on you when you get bigger. However not if I get to you first with dressing you up."

She looked up at me bouncing up and down in her seated position. I let my hand pet her head till my thumb went to her cheek. I smiled at her as I rubbed her cheek softly with my thumb, "Don't grow up too fast."

Not long since Nyota have been gone, I heard a beep and a door swish. I didn't move from my spot of leaning over the play pen wall petting Johanna's head and playing with her hands. Nyota placed the supplies on the bed and walked towards us two with the dress at hand. Nyota popped her head into my vision while having her pony tail in front of Johanna. Johanna took the opportunity to play with her hair. She smirked, "Don't use the baby as an excuse to get away. Come on let me show you the dress and get you in it. I wanna see what it looks like."

I sighed leaning more in the pen giving Johanna a kiss then stand straight up. My eyes went to the garment that is hanging off her fingers. It does look cute. I bit inside my cheek, "I don't know if it will fit..."

She rolled her eyes smiling. She grabbed my hand, "Don't worry Jo I'll bring your mom back."

I heard Johanna coo squeal then her toys playing. Good she is playing with her toys. Nyota took me to the bathroom and then placed the dress in my arms, "Here I'll be out here waiting for you. It's strapless and it has a built in bra so don't have to worry in that department."

I gave a nod and closed the door. I looked at the dress. It's black, which is good considering that goes with everything. I slipped off my shorts and t-shirt. I looked in the full length mirror that was behind the door. I studied my body. My eyes stayed staring at each and one of the scars that I received on the end of my father's knife. My fingers lightly touched the overlapping lighter skin. How can Jim really love this? I am nothing more than scarred. I have almost been raped twice. I was abused by my father since I was 5. I turned my body slightly seeing a scar that I have received when I was 10. I moved my right hand towards it lightly grazing against the large scar that covers most of my back.

_Age 10_

_Dad has come home from work and is drunk. Mom is at a wealthy Star Fleet Admiral's home cleaning. I wish she was here... Being home alone with dad is never a good thing. Well just being around him is not a good thing. I am sitting at my desk in my room working on homework in hopes that my dad won't hear me. 4th grade homework seems to be easy to me. I bet James is already done with his. He is naturally smart. Lucky him. I have to work my butt off to keep up with him. I ignored the footsteps that was inching towards my bedroom. I heard my door open and there stood my drunken father. I turned my chair, "Dad please leave my room. I am trying to do homework."_

_Dad narrowed his eyebrows as he started to walk towards me. He is holding a bottle. I am guessing it is alcohol he have bought on the way home. I stood up placing my hands on the man to push him away, "Go away dad. Don't make me call the police again."_

_Dad smirked sloppily, "Oh there wouldn't be needing for that Abigail."_

_I felt him move as I kept trying to push him out of my room. I felt cold liquid slide down from the back of my head to the bottom of my back. I got a whiff of the smell. I looked at him in horror, "Why did you just pour acid on me?"_

_Dad then shrugged, "I don't like you. I wanted to get rid of you someway some how."_

_I instantly rushed to my house phone line in my room. I picked up the phone and instantly called 911. I was in panic when I was trying to explain what have happened to the dispatcher. I pushed past my father and went to the bathroom in hopes to wash off the acid that is slowly burning my skin from head to lower back. _

Luckily by then the ambulance came and rushed me to the hospital to get the acid completely off and treat my raw wounds. The acid left me with a shaved head and raw weird squigglish line and splotch on my neck and back. Fortunately as my hair is longer than it ever has been, I am able to cover my neck scar. I was staring at my scars that hugged my body. Nyota knocked on the door making me jump in the air startled. She spoke, "Hey you alright?"

I glanced at the door while grabbing the dress, "Y-yeah I am fine. No worries. Just pretty nervous."

Nyota responded, "Alright, I'll continue to occupy Johanna."

I slipped on the strapless dress. This time I am admiring the dress. It has an empire skirt and sweetheart neckline. There are jewels framing the bottom of my chest and start of the skirt. It ended just below my knees. I opened the door. When Nyota heard the door open, she looked up from a smiling Johanna and started smiling. She spoke, "I knew that I picked the right dress. Come over here towards your bed. I am going to give you soft curls. Put that long hair into use!"

I walked towards her and sat down on the bed. Nyota had already prepped the curling iron. Nyota jumped on my bed behind me with the iron at hand. She started her work. Johanna stared up at me then at the iron then at me. She stood up and walked wobbily towards me. She placed her hands on my knees and cooed. A smile broke onto my lips, "You are going to have fun with Papa tonight."

Johanna squealed and have her hands go up and down on my knees making a clapping noise. Uhura chuckled, "I bet you McCoy spoils her."

My hand went to place some of her short hair behind her little ear, "I think so too. But I think he sees her as his own grandchild if his real daughter have given birth to. Plus James spoils the shit out of her. Even though he is supporting me and Johanna and trying to take the place of a dad to her even when we aren't even married or even close to that level. He treats her like his own baby girl."

Nyota finished a section of my hair and working on slightly middle and back of my head. Her eyes were focused on my hair that she is currently curling, "Everyone loves her. Even Spock."

I started laughing, "Spock really?"

Uhura smiled, "Mhmm. He told me while we were having dinner that he wishes to start giving little Johanna some lessons on academics."

I picked Johanna up without moving my head which was awkward. I gave her a kiss which she squealed happily. I looked at her, "Jo what would you think about having the hobgoblin teaching you things that is way before your age?"

Johanna stared at me as if thinking about it. Uhura's eyes looked over my head seeing Johanna. She laughed, "I think she is concentrating on something else."

I crunched up my nose, "Oh I know. I know that face anywhere."

Johanna then started giggling. Uhura took the curling iron out of my hair, "Go change her. You're almost done."

I gave a nod shifting Johanna's position to the side of my hip to go to her area in my room. I placed her on the changing table and changed her. Before we headed back to Uhura, I packed some extra diapers and bottles and formula in the diaper bag. I picked it up while holding Johanna in my arms. I placed the bag beside the door and placed Johanna back on the ground handing her a toy. Johanna started shaking the living crap out of the toy. Nyota chuckled, "She is going to kill that toy."

I stared at Jo, "I am afraid she is going to too."

Nyota patted the bed, "Let me finish this and we will do your make up."

I gave a nod and took my spot. She finished up with my hair and appeared in front of me. She grabbed her make up bag that happen to be beside me. She didn't really do anything except enhancing my eyes and lips. She used a rosy medium light pink lipstick and neutral eyeshadow. Uhura brought out some liquid liner and started to give me a little sophisticated cat eye look. The final touch was the mascara. She smiled towards me, "You are done except for the shoes. WHICH I believe you still have those heels from the dance."

I groaned, "Do I have to wear heels?"

She nodded, "Of course. It completes it. And plus he will drool over you when you show off those legs."

Nyota winked at me as she is packing up her supplies. I stood up towards my closet grabbing the heels. I placed them by the bed, "I am not putting them on till he comes."

Nyota gave a nod of acknowledgement. I went to Johanna's clothes and packed some clothes and pjs into her diaper bag. I sat back down on my bed sighing, "What time is it?"

Nyota was about to answer till the door beeped. Nyota pointed to the heels. I groaned slipping them on. The door swished open to two men of mine. Bones smiled towards me. He hugged me, "You are beautiful Abigail. Now where is my little bunny?"

I chuckled, "Thank you Bones. I had help form Uhura. And Jo is in the pile of toys of hers."

I gestured to the infant who was terrorizing her toys. James looked over there and gave a horrified look as he walked towards me, "I hope she doesn't become an assassin or something fighting when she is older."

Uhura helped with Bones with Johanna. I turned my head to Jim capturing his lips with mine, "Well whatever she becomes hopefully she is safe and everything. What is the plan?"

James smiled poking my nose, "You'll find out."

Bones was already leaving my quarters with Uhura behind him, "We will see you two in the morning at your shifts first thing."

Before Uhura left she grabbed my leg and hoisted it up to places it on Jim's hip. Uhura winked as she escaped with Bones. Jim chuckled, "Well hello there."

I placed my leg back down, "Don't get any rushed ideas mister. Now you look mighty fine."

James smirked as he looked up and down of my body, "You look beautiful as Bones has said. And gorgeous. Oh and have I mentioned that you look pretty sexy."

He winked. I chuckled rolling my eyes, "Oh shush you. Let's go to where ever you have planned."

James' hand laced with mine and started to lead me towards our destination.


	54. Chapter 53

Jim squeezed my hand as he kept going through the halls of the starship. I let out a little laugh, "James where on Earth we are going?"

Jim glanced behind him smiling, "Somewhere. A surprise. We are getting closer. I want you to close your eyes."

I gave him a weird look as he stopped in front of me. I took this moment to take in what he was wearing. It was a navy blue button up shirt tucked into a dark pair of jeans. My eyes went back up feeling that he was staring at me. Yep he was. He smirked, "Like the view Abs?"

I felt blush raise to my cheeks, "Oh shut it."

He pulled me closer as he walked closer . His free hand went to my lower back. He smiled down towards me, "Trust me and close your eyes. I think you'll love it."

I bit my lip, "I don't know James... I am not one for surprises... remember?"

Jim chuckled leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. He whispered against my cheek," Yes I remember Abs. But I think you rather would like this. Trust me like I said."

I moved away to look at him straight in the eyes. I studied him. There was a time when a friend of ours thought it would be fun to throw a surprise party for halloween for me and James. I was staying at James' place for a while since my father is having a moment so of course we would be going together. Well things didn't go as planned. I was so scared that I ended up hyperventilating. It was so bad that it lead to panic attacks that lasted through out of high school and college. I finally got medication prescribed to me since the therapy was not helping. James knew about the panic attacks. I gripped onto his hand, "James..."

James squeezed back, "Abs please."

I could feel my breathing quicken slightly. I fiddled with his hand, "Promise?"

He gave a little nod, "I promise. Plus nothing will pop out or anything. Like I said I think you'll like it."

I bit my lip. Jim saw me do that and leaned down to kiss my lips. He pulled away gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I studied him once again, "Alright. I trust you. No tricks mister."

A smile broke onto his face, "No tricks. Promise. Now eyes close."

I hesitantly closed my eyes letting the man in front of me take me where ever he wants to show me. I did notice that we are in the far end of the ship, where barely anyone goes to. I guess that's a good thing? I felt him tug on my hand and we started walking. It didn't take long till we stopped in front of I have no idea what. I felt his presence in front of me and his hands move to settle on my hips and waist. I felt his presence come closer leaning towards my ear whispering, "Now you can open them."

I fluttered my eyes open and see a remarkable setting. It is part of the ship that has a sky view to see the stars. I have no idea why they placed that in here but it's nice to look out every once a while. My eyes traveled to the floor seeing a blanket covered most of the floor with pillows against the wall and slightly making a U shape starting from the wall. They are those soft pillow kinds that are just simply amazing! I felt him lightly take my hand leading me to the blanket. He sat down on the right hand side if you're looking towards the sky light. So I am closer to the door we just walking in. I lowered my self onto the ground while making sure that none of my undergarments show when sitting. Jim gave me a peck to the cheek, "Not done yet."

He twisted his torso around pulling out what looks to be a basket. Oh that sly thing. He opened it up and pulled out some wine and two glasses. His hand went to the cork of the wine bottle and popped it open. His free hand handed me the glass as his other hand with the bottle started to pour the delicious red liquid. Jim stopped pouring and poured some into his before he started pulling other things out. Luckily I am not breast feeding at all if Johanna was really my kid or she will be one little hiccuping baby. I took a slow sip of my wine as he pulled out two places and a tubbleware filled with I have no idea. He popped the lid open and it revealed to breaded baked chicken. He looked up at me from the food, "How much do you want?"

I leaned over to count how many there are. There is quite a few. I spoke, "Eh why not two for now."

He placed two pieces of chicken on a plate and then three pieces on his plate. He closed up the tubbleware and pulled out another, "It's german potato salad."

I gave him a little smile, "Who made this? Cause if I remember you pretty much suck at cooking."

James gave me a look as I took a sip of my drink smirking. James placed some salad on both plates, "If you must know, I did cook this. I learned in high school. Mom was always off planet and well uncle was not much help. George was just himself."

I gave a slow nod, "Got it. We will find out how much of a good cook you are James."

When he looked up from the plate, he saw me give him a wink. I swirled my wine around in the glass. He handed me my plate with some utensils. He started chowing down but gentleman like. I cut off a piece and took a bite. It is pretty good. My eyes met with his as he was waiting for my answer. I swallowed the piece, "It's delicious Jim."

A smile played on his lips as he continued to eat. I took a sip of my wine after a few bites, "What made you come up with this? All of this and able to make sure no yeoman come down here."

James took a sip of his drink, "Johanna actually helped with an idea. She was playing with a magazine that was around. It had a moonlit picnic on the cover. That's where the idea came from. I'm sorry that there is no moon but there are stars."

I smiled leaning over to him giving him a kiss. I pulled away still smiling, "James, this is wonderful. Thank you. Really, you mostly need a break from everything."

I felt his eyes do a once over my body, "Yeah a break. Torturing me with that dress. You look gorgeous. I told you that already but I have to tell you it again since it is a fact."

I let a smile break onto my face as I lightly shook my head at his response. I took a sip of wine glancing up at the stars, "Well if I recall, each time I somehow end up in your bed or you end up in mine but lately it's been yours that I lose more article of clothing. I must ask how is that keep happening?"

James shrugged, "I have no clue. I think our minds deeeeeeeeep in there are saying something."

I let out a laugh, "Sure what ever you say James. I am not sure if I am ready for that James."

I glanced down at him seeing him staring at me seriously. I raised an eyebrow, "Do I have something on my face James?"

James moved the plates and everything that was between us and scooted closer to me. He placed an arm behind me to hold himself up. His free hand went to my chin to guide my gaze to him, "I will never rush you Abigail. When you're ready, tell me. I'll make that night the most meaningful special night you ever had. I love you Abs so just ring the bell when you're ready."

At the last part he gave a wink to lighten the seriousness of the mood. I studied his eyes then my eyes went to his lips. My lips met his. That free hand of his went to the back of my head tangling themselves with my hair. I could feel the kiss get more heated and passionate. Should I? I mean I know I said I will wait for the one but is James the one? Can he? It's already surprising that I ended up with my best friend enemy. I pulled away, "I...I-I am... not ready yet..."

James studied my actions as I am blushing and avoiding his gaze. He leaned closer and kissed my forehead, "Alright. Like I said just say when."

I need time to think about that. I mean you cannot take it back ever. Unless it grows back but that is an unlikely chance it would. I leaned into his chest snuggling into him, "Thank you James."

I felt his chin rest on top of my head, "You're welcome Abs."

* * *

><p>Ever since that night, I have been thinking hard on if James is really the one. You know to give it to. I need someone to talk to. Nyota would go with go for it. Bones would pull protective father on me. Spock is well... Spock. Scotty has been busy with assignments that Jim has given him. I could try Keenser... But hell I don't understand the man let alone the species. My brother is way out of the loop to even ask. I rather not ask him. It's been what a... month? Yeah a month since that night with James. Luckily I am acting normal but I am spacing out occasionally that Bones had to snap his fingers to get my attention when we were getting medicals to yeomen. I am going crazy with all of this thinking. Okay you know what. I will try Spock. It is his turn of examination. I looked up from his file when I heard a little cough. The owner of that cough was Mr. Spock. I gave a little smile, "Hey Spock. Ready for your examination? It's only me and you. Bones went to tend to something James sent him for."<p>

Spock gave a curt nod, "Yes."

I patted onto the examination bench, "Well hop on here and I'll record your vitals and then we get to the good stuff."

Spock walked closer and with ease got on the bench. I put my stethoscope on and place it on his chest to hear his beats and breathing, "Now I want you to take deep breaths."

He did as he was told. I listened carefully then pulled my ear buds down. I turned my torso to write down what I thought on it. I went to a blood pressure cuff and place it on him. It is one of those machines so I don't have to count. Thank god. So medieval times. I turned around to his file reading it. I spoke, "Uhm... hey Spock... can I talk to you about something?"

Spock raised an eyebrow," What is the matter?"

I felt blush creep onto my cheeks, "How do you know when someone is the one to you know...?"

He tilted his head, "If I know of this you know I would think you mean sexual interaction with someone else. As you know Vulcans do that very different as we have our mates picked out for us when we are kids. I do not know of the Earth customs on that."

I turned around, "I know of the vulcan culture. I did study it at one point. I am just asking you. Everyone else wouldn't really fit the bill of asking."

That eyebrow went back up, "Fit the bill?"

I sighed as the machine beeped saying it is done. I read off the results then write them down. I went in my doctor coat and pulled out a flashlight and start to flash it in his eyes to see his pupils, "It's a saying meaning that no one would really fit the description or fit the job. I have been looking at every angle of my situation. It is starting to drive me crazy with so many possibilities of what could happen."

Spock placed his hand ontop of mine that has the flashlight. I was apparently still flashing it in his eye. He looked at me with half perfect vision, "Abigail. It seems to me that you are trying to find the logic reasoning for this situation of yours. If I were to be fully human, I would say that you should follow your heart. That is the most logic choice is it not?"

I studied the vulcan infront of me. A few moments have passed till I gave a slow nod, "Yes... I just never really been in love before and this is my first time. And my first time with you know that."

Spock moved to the side to not hurt me as he hopped off the bench, "Follow your heart Abigail. Now I see this is at the end of the examination is it not Lt?"

I gave a nod, "Yes Spock. Thank you."

He gave a nod as he was walking out of the medical bay. So advice from a vulcan surprisingly is follow my heart. Interesting. I guess I should do that and stop going by the brains in searching for answers.


	55. Chapter 54

Okay I am thinking of ending this story and make a sequel whenever Into Darkness becomes onto DVD. Which would be next week I believe. I just don't know how to end this one, but i do know the very very last line. My mind works oddly. Anyways, you guys can review and whatnot. I'm not holding anything against you guys.

Actually now I know how to end this. I let your minds imagine their little scene together, you know, the whole chitty bang bang.

* * *

><p>Isn't there a way that I can just be like yep I done it without actually doing it? I mean they should come up with that already since well we are so far into the future than how it was in medieval ages of the 21st century. I mean there is such a thing right? I groaned and a little hand went to my head which was bend down into my lap in frustration. I moved my head to be met with sky blue eyes. I sighed sitting up straight picking up the one and a half year old. I glanced down towards her, "Whatcha think Jo? Is Jim really really really really really the one?"<p>

She just stared at me. What am I doing? Asking a baby for god's sake. My door swished open and Johanna was wiggling out of my arms. She ran towards the person. I heard a deep chuckle, "Woah there Jo. Calm down."

I turned my head to see the scene that is being exchanged between Johanna and James. He bent down to her height as she held her arms up as to be picked up. She loves James. She grew attached to him pretty quickly. I mean she is attached to me but not as much as she is to him. A little voice peeped out of her, "Dada."

James looked up from her towards me. Our eyes met in wide bug eyes. I moved off of my bed corner crawling towards her, "Johanna. Sweetie, what did you just say?"

James and I looked intently towards her. She smiled a tooth here and there grin, "dada."

She continued to have her arms up in the air. James smiled big and picked her up. Johanna was giggling as James was nuzzling his face into her little body. She placed her little hands into his hair and gripped onto it as he continued to nuzzle his face which tickled the young one. So her first word was dada. James peeked from Johanna's little body. I blinked looking up towards him. James shifted Johanna to his side as he held out a hand towards me. My eyes looked at his hand then I gripped onto his hand. He pulled me up from the floor. I stared back at him. A smile broke onto his face, "Let's show her off Abs."

I couldn't help but smile at this man. I felt his hand squeeze my hand with reassurance. He lead me and Johanna to the medical bay as one of our stops.

"Bones~!," Jim semi-shouted. I could hear grumbling in the back. I chuckled as an irritated Bones appeared from his office.

Jim adjusted Jo in his arms, "Guess what bones?"

Bones looked at Jim then at me, "What is it? Are you pregnant?"

I gave a soft smile waving my hands back and forth, "Don't look at me. And no I am not."

Bones eyed me, "Then why is he so happy?"

Jim lifted Jo towards Bones, "Come on Jo, you can do it."

Bones raised the famous eyebrow now bringing his attention to the little tyke. Johanna clapped her hands together, "Dada!"

Bones looked at her with a surprise look. James brought Johanna back to his arms. Jo wrapped her little arms around Jim's neck. I gave a little snort as I could see Johanna started to drool on him. Ah, teething the work of art when it comes to Jim. James turned his heel heading towards the doorway, "Come on Abs, we got more people to show off to~!"

I chuckled, "Alright, I'll be right there. I need to talk to Bones real fast. Go ahead without me okay?"

James turned his head to glance back at me. I gave him a small smile, "Go on. I will meet you on the bridge. Don't worry, I won't get lost."

Johanna's little voice reached Jim's ears, "Dada~!"

I chuckled, "Jo is getting impatient there James."

James looked at her then at me, "Alright, if you're not there in 10 minutes then I am hunting you down with my apprentice."

He adjusted Johanna to show who his apprentice was. I gave a nod. James then turned his heel to head to the bridge. I waited till the doors swished closed. I turned my attention to Bones, "Hey Bones... Can you watch Johanna tonight for James and I?"

Bones eyed me crossing his arms, "What's the occasion?"

I felt warmth come towards my cheeks. I avoided his gaze, "Well... uhmm... I think James is the one... and... I was thinking of you know... finally well you know..."

Bones looked away, "Oh... okay... uhmm... well yeah I can babysit her tonight... I don't wnat any details or anything. And Jim better not as hell give me any details. I see you as a daughter."

My gaze went back onto the man infront of me, "I'll do something about it. Don't worry."

Bones gave a nod, "Don't forget protection Abigail."

I felt my cheeks heat up again. I gave a slight push to Bones' shoulder, "I know that! I had sex ed in school before!"

Bones held up his hands in defense, "Making sure."

* * *

><p>I peeked over to see Jim smiling and talking animatedly to Spock and the bridge members. Scotty was up here to give the status of the the engine room. I couldn't help but smile at James when he showing off Johanna. She isn't even his child and he is so happy. I hope one day that we can give life to a child. Uhura noticed me. She gave me a smile then turned her attention to James. I couldn't hear what is being said but apparently it was a notification that I was on the bridge. James turned around smiling widely. He stride over towards me. I ushered him to bend down to my height. He rose his eyebrow questioningly. I whispered into his ear, "I decided that it is time. Tonight. If you even give any detail to anyone, well let's just say you wouldn't like the outcome."<p>

He stood up straight eyeing me for a moment. A smirk started to form on his face. A wink was administered from him, "Don't worry. I make sure that whatever the outcome is, that it will never come. I would like to continue to have sweet time with you or have my jewels intact."

I chuckled, "Good. Also Bones said he can baby sit Johanna."

James pulled me close and gave me a peck to the lips. I could feel Johanna's little hand on my cheek. I could hear her grunt. I pulled away to see she had her other hand on his cheek. I chuckled, "She tried to pull us apart."

James chuckled, "She is daddy's little girl."

I smiled shaking my head. I like this. No wait, I love this. Johanna has caring two parental figures. James cares and loves me. I love and care for him. Nothing is threatening our lifestyle on the ship. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd that's it folks. well till Into Darkness. If you guys have any titles for the next one, just send them my way. I am taking any ideas. I know this is weird to end this part 1 of the 2 but hey what can I do? I can't have it going for ever. I know that the time line is screwed up and it's going to be screwed up with Into Darkness. I figure to make it a couple years or so after this one. I know Into darkness is 1 year after Star Trek 2009 but like I said time line is fucked up in this story since it was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay before Into Darkness came out. So yeah. Couple of years or few years after? Just give suggestions, if you like. I would love them. :)<strong>


End file.
